


Enamored

by Pearls1975



Series: Chicago Underground [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Armie and Tim in Harnesses, BDSM, Ben being bossy, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, D/s elements, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Gratuitous Smut, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Timothee being helpless, and cute, gratuitous use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: Timothee considered himself a good man, despite his profession as an assassin and infiltrator. He kept his emotions out of all his ‘jobs’ – something he learned to do after pulling the trigger the first time. But a failed job cost him his confidence and almost cost his life.Ben could morph himself into any role he needed; his look, his accent, even his mannerisms. Tim was learning small tricks from Ben but still hadn’t mastered the accents yet.Now, they stand in front of ‘Enamored’, an exclusive club that only admitted those on a list curated by the man who owned half of Chicago – Armie Hammer. A man who not only saves Timothee from his former boss but also himself.
Relationships: Daniel Craig/Ben Whishaw, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Chicago Underground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942105
Comments: 130
Kudos: 104





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraDobieBauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDobieBauer/gifts).

> So, this little ditty was originally inspired by this picture: https://www.instagram.com/p/B4e_gCfAWh9/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
After a short conversation with Sara Dobie Bauer, the biggest Armie/Tim shipper that I know, it went into mob boss/ mob princess mode. Now, it's more to initiate a new man into Armie's mob and protection. 
> 
> Also, the visual of Armie Hammer in a leather harness under a white dress shirt makes my imagination soar! :D

  


Timothee considered himself a good man, despite his profession as an assassin and infiltrator. He kept his emotions out of all his ‘jobs’ – something he learned to do after pulling the trigger the first time. But a failed job cost him his confidence and almost cost his life. Tim’s palms sweat like they always did when his mind drifted back to the aftermath a year ago. He drew in a sharp breath as a slim hand came down on his shoulder. Tim glanced over at his friend, Benjamin, whose look of concern made him wince.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked, letting his British accent come through as he brushed his black curly hair from his forehead. Tim nodded as he clenched his jaw, trying to calm himself. He thought about how Ben could morph himself into any role he needed; his look, his accent, even his mannerisms. Tim was learning small tricks from Ben but still hadn’t mastered the accents yet.

Tim smiled awkwardly as he thought about how he met Ben the first time; through one of his brilliant disguises. Tim’s former boss had trapped him in a hotel room when he found out Tim was trying to leave his services. His boss had forced himself upon Tim, tearing his pants off when Ben ran into the room. The door had caught on the lock when Tim’s boss barged into the room. Ben used his body weight and inertia to push the other man off Tim. He recovered quickly and punched the man in the face. Tim gaped at the scene, and Ben grabbed his hand and ran out of the room and into the one that Ben was staying in next door.

Tim and Ben had been running from Southern California ever since. Ben didn’t tell Timothee about himself until they had been laying low in Boise Idaho, trying to eke out a living and save up some money to keep running. Ben had been spying on Tim’s old boss, attempting to get dirt on him and bring him down. Now he had proof. He just had to stay anonymous.

They ended up in Chicago through a couple of Ben’s contacts. And now they stood in front of ‘Enamored’, an exclusive club that only admitted those on a list curated by the man who owned half of Chicago – Armie Hammer.

“Stop fidgeting,” Ben said as he linked arms with Tim. He felt Tim take a deep breath and looked over and saw him smile. Ben blinked at him. “And maybe not such a bright smile. More…I don’t know…bored.” He gestured at the other man.

“Okay, I can do this,” Tim blew out another breath and rubbed his lips together. The gloss Ben had him put on to emphasize his pouty mouth, tasted like strawberries and vanilla, and he focused on that.

“Bernard Feldspark and Taylor DeVries,” Ben stated to the large man in a black suit with a clipboard. He gave the men a once over and arched a brow. Tim bit his lip to fight the urge to squirm under the man’s scrutiny.

“You’re on the list,” he said with a grunt and stepped aside to let Ben and Tim through the door. “Don’t get eaten alive in there.”

Ben practically had to drag Tim through the door as he started to turn to ask the man what he meant.

“Come along, Taylor,” Ben said. “We have business to attend to.”

Tim stumbled as Ben pulled him through the dark vestibule, which opened to a lobby that was decorated in heavy red velvet curtains and gold accents. A woman stood behind a desk with a brilliant smile.

“Gentlemen,” she said brightly. “Welcome to ‘Enamored’, where your wildest dreams come true. May I take your jackets?”

“Yes, thank you, miss,” Ben said as he shrugged out of his grey peacoat. “Taylor, give the lovely woman your jacket.”

Tim started when Ben elbowed him.

“Oh, sorry,” Tim maneuvered out of his long black trench coat with sequin accents. “There’s a lot of red velvet in here.”

“Yes, well, it keeps the peepers out,” the woman said as she handed the jackets to what Tim thought was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. They were tall with sleek brown hair and cheekbones that could cut glass. “Thank you, Honora.”

Honora nodded once and disappeared behind one of the curtains. The woman handed each of them a ticket and a plastic magnetic key card. “Do not lose those. One will gain you access to the ‘Play Rooms’ and the other you will need for your coats.”

“Play Rooms?” Tim said with a furrowed brow.

The woman smirked and raised an eyebrow at them. She pulled out a security wand and started running it up and down their front and backsides.

“Oh, you gentlemen must be new here,” the woman walked behind the desk and placed the wand away. “Don’t worry, you’ll fit right in.”

Ben opened his mouth to correct her when he remembered that Bernard had never been in the club, but Ben had.

She winked at them and pulled aside a different curtain. Honora was standing there waiting to escort them in as they held a door open and gestured.

“Thank you,” Ben said as he nodded. He linked his arm through Tim’s again and followed Honora through the door they held and down a long, dimly lit hall. The walls were painted black, and the floors were black and white checkerboard linoleum. The only sounds to be heard were the faint bass from the music from the club and the muted footsteps of Honora’s Doc Martens they wore with a short velvet dress with an empire neckline, fishnets, and a shit-ton of glittery lotion that Tim may or may not have been jealous of.

“What did they mean? We’ll fit right in?” Tim whispered to Ben.

“Beth meant that you two are definitely Armie’s type, and you’ll have no trouble convincing him of whatever it is you want,” Honora said over their shoulder before Ben could shush Tim.

Honora stopped before a door that was painted a deep purple and turned to the men.

“Show me your cards and tickets,” they said as they held out their hands. Ben and Tim handed over the objects. “Good. Tuck your tickets in your pockets, or where ever it is you stash stuff. Hand over your key cards, please.”

Ben and Tim each tucked their tickets in their pockets, and Honora grabbed their cards. They turned to a nondescript picture next to the door and pulled on one side. The picture swung out on one hinge, and a touchscreen panel with a card slider was on the other side. Honora punched in a sequence of numbers and slid one card, punched more numbers, then did the same to the other. They hummed to themselves as they peeked over their shoulder at the two men, eyebrow raised. Honora punched in another sequence of numbers and slid both cards again. After the screen went black, Honora swung the picture shut and turned back to the men.

“Bernard,” they said as they handed the card to Ben with a Cheshire cat grin. Ben took his card with a tilt of his head, skeptical of Honora’s smile. “And Taylor,” they gave Tim a once over before handing him his card. Tim swallowed hard, trying not to feel naked under Honora’s look. “The Boss is going to love you!”

Ben gave a sidelong glance at Tim as he elbowed the man. Tim let out a squeak as he took the card and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Honora opened the double doors, and they were blasted with a purple and pink light show and heavy bass. Ben linked his arm with Tim’s and practically dragged him through the doors. Tim forced himself to breathe as he looked around after almost tripping over himself.

“Come on, Tim,” Ben said into his ear as Tim glanced over his shoulder at Honora, who winked at them before they were out of sight.

“There’s a lot to take in,” Tim yelled over the music. People were in various states of dress, although they were covered tastefully. Blacklights placed out of sight, lit everyone in an ethereal light. A lot of body paint and white clothing was being worn by people lounging, with drinks or dancing with the beat.

Ben led them to the bar and ordered for both him and Tim. Tim finally turned his attention to the bartender, and as he took Ben’s card, he glanced at Tim and made a small gesture. He slid his card over, and the bartender walked both to a reader behind him. Tim squirmed as he adjusted the white leather harness he wore under his white dress shirt, which was tucked into grey trousers that had a stripe of sequins that followed the seam on each side.

“Oh my god,” Ben said as he placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Please stop fidgeting. You look fine. And everything is straight.” Ben paused. “Well, nothing is straight here.”

Tim furrowed his brow at Ben as the bartender slid their drinks across the bar with a wink.

“Your drinks, gentlemen,” he said. “And the boss will see you in room forty-two in a half hour. Your friend is right, you do look fine this evening sir.” The bartender gave Tim a smooth smile. Tim wouldn’t have noticed the bartender glancing at something over his left shoulder if he hadn’t been looking at his pretty eyes. Tim could read most tells; his profession lent him that. But this club and meeting his new boss had him flustered, and he wasn’t sure why.

As soon as the bartender walked to a new customer, Tim grabbed his drink and casually turned to his left. He looked around over his glass and glanced the same thing he saw when he entered the club – a dance floor awash with bodies. For some reason he’ll never know, nor understand, Tim glanced up and saw a balcony running just on the other side of the dance floor on the second floor. Several people occupied the upper tier, but only one was looking at Tim, or at least it seemed that way.

“Do we know where room forty-two is?” Tim leaned into Ben as he spoke, his nose accidentally brushing the other man’s jaw. He felt Ben tense before he leaned away and turned to face Tim. Their sexual chemistry came alive at the most inopportune moments, and Tim was always reminded why they could never be compatible. Tim just recently come into his bisexuality, with the help of Ben, but he didn’t want to be Tim’s experiment. So, he kept Tim at arm’s length, even though it was difficult when he looked as good as he did tonight.

“Yes, I do actually,” Ben smiled before taking a drink. He studied Tim’s profile. No, Ben had to keep away from the Boss’s prize angel, as Armie had nicknamed Tim after Ben had shown him a picture.

Unbeknownst to The Prize Angel, he was staring up at the devil as he took another drink. Armie stood at the banister, watching over his domain. His sharp eyes and profile intrigued Tim as well as his slim physique. His steel grey suit was absolutely tailored for him as it showed off the best parts of the man. Armie took a drink of whatever was in his glass, turned, and set it on a tray of the waiter that passed by. He ran a hand down the front of his suit jacket, and Tim’s eyes followed the motion, and he quickly looked up to find Armie smirking at him. Tim swallowed and looked away swiftly.

“Who are you making eyes at?” Ben asked.

“The handsome devil up on the balcony…” Tim’s sentence faded when he didn’t see the man standing there anymore. He squinted and bobbed his head to look between the people and saw no trace of the handsome man in the grey suit.

Ben snorted. “There are a lot of handsome devils here. There’s only one that you’ll want to seduce you, trust me. Armie is handsome and charming to boot, and he’ll keep you a lot safer than your old boss,” He finished his drink and set the glass on the bar. “Hurry and finish your drink. You don’t want to be late for your new boss now, do you?”

Tim shook his head and downed the rest of his drink. Ben slipped his arm through Tim’s like he had been all evening and led him through the thrall of people and up the stairs. Tim kept his eye out for Mr. Grey Suit to no avail. He almost ran into Ben’s back when he thought he saw a glimpse of grey trousers, and Ben grunted. 

“Tim,” he hissed. “Pay attention. Now, sort yourself.”

Ben went about straightening Tim’s collar and ruffling his hair to perfection.

“Hey,” Tim said as his hand automatically went up to straighten his hair, but Ben batted it away before he could touch it.

“Trust me, love,” Ben said as he smiled. “You’ll want it a little tousled.”

Tim pouted as Ben used the opportunity to reapply the other’s lip gloss. He swiped the access and gave a couple of dabs on Tim's cheeks. He rubbed it in and stepped back to admire his work.

“Mmm…you look edible,” Ben winked and turned to open the door as Tim brought his hand up to dab at the sticky gloss on his cheeks. “Come now, let’s go.”

Tim followed Ben through the door and found himself staring at something out of a Vampire movie. The floors were black and shiny, and invisible red lights gave the large room a strange vibe. The walls were lined with more velvet, except this was black. Red and black leather couches and bean bags were spread throughout. Gorgeous people in black leather and lace were lounging, talking, and drinking everywhere.

“Darlings, you made it!” Honora stepped out of the shadows and greeted them as Tim started.

“Honora,” Ben nodded at them. “Good to see you so soon.”

“Yes, I must get the prized angel ready for the boss,” Honora held their hand out to Tim, who stared blankly at it.

“I-I’m all ready…” Tim stuttered as he looked at Ben, who squeezed his elbow in support.

“Go with Honora, love, you’ll be fine,” Ben said.

“B-But I don’t…I-I don’t need anything else,” Tim scratched the back of his neck as his hiccups started.

“Oh dear,” Ben rubbed his back as Honora looked at Tim in horror for a moment. “Do you have anything to drink?”

“Of course. Be right back,” Honora stepped back into the shadows.

“Tim, get a hold of yourself,” Ben chided as he grasped the other by his biceps.

“I really don’t think I can…I can’t go back there…I can’t go by myself,” Tim hiccupped as flashbacks of his old boss, made his palms sweat again.

Ben studied his friend and made a decision. “If they let me, I’ll follow you where Honora takes you. Will that make you more comfortable?”

Tim sniffed and nodded his head, too relieved to form words. Ben pulled him in for a brief hug before Honora returned with two water bottles. Tim sniffed and carefully wiped his eyes before taking one of the bottles.

“Sweets, if this is too much, you should probably turn and leave, because I promise when you cross this threshold, it’ll be the best decision of your life,” Honora tipped her head to look Tim in the eyes with their dark ones.

Tim opened and closed his mouth.

“May I come with him?” Ben asked.

Honora lifted a hand to flip their hair behind their ear before answering. Ben wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw an earpiece.

“Yes, you may come, but you’ll have to leave after the wing ceremony,” Honora said.

“Wing…ceremony?” Tim hiccupped again, and Honora tapped the water bottle to remind him to take a drink.

“Of course, our prized angel must have wings, right, Bernard?” Honora said as they handed the other bottle to Ben.

“Of course, and I agree to leave after the Wing Ceremony,” Ben said before opening the bottle and taking a drink.

“Are you finally ready, Taylor?” Honora asked Tim who had drunk half his bottle.

“I-I think so,”

“Fix your gloss,” Honora said as they turned and gestured for the two men to follow.

Ben handed the gloss hastily to Tim, who applied it as carefully as he could. The hallway they passed through was as dark as the first one, and Tim shivered with either nerves or anticipation, he wasn’t sure.

Honora opened another door, and Ben slipped his arm in Tim’s as they walked through. Tim almost dropped to his knees when he saw Mr. Grey suit standing across the room in front of a large fireplace. Instead of the grey suit, however, the man wore black tailored trousers that looked soft and hugged him in all the right places. He also wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned to his stomach and showed off the harness he wore underneath.

“Mr. Hammer, I present Bernard and Taylor,” Honora gestured, then stepped back into the shadows.

Tim gulped as he hung onto Ben for dear life. 


	2. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tries on his wings and Armie has a moment with Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for your kudos and comments! You guys rock!!

Chapter Two:

Armie licked his dry lips when he turned and saw Tim and Ben standing in the room. He took a drink of whiskey and set the tumbler down on the hearth of the fireplace, hoping that his shaking hand wouldn’t betray him.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Armie said as he stepped toward them. Tim gulped, and Armie’s eyes went straight to his throat, drinking in the pale skin there. He wanted nothing more than to run his finger from Tim’s well-defined jaw, down his long smooth throat, to his collarbones. The pictures that Ben had shown him did no justice to the real thing standing in front of Armie.

“Good evening, Mr. Hammer,” Ben responded, his jaw clenched just slightly. Armie noted the tense way the other man spoke, trying to hide his British accent. Oh yes, Armie knew the real identities of the two men who fidgeted under his intense stare. He didn’t become one of the most powerful men in Chicago without having connections. One of his contacts had told him about the situation in SoCal with Tim and Ben; when Armie learned this particular person had a personal association with Ben, he had to talk to the men right away.

What Armie hadn’t counted on was how visceral of a reaction he would have looking at Tim’s picture. His need to protect the angelic man with the head full of dark curls and the luscious lips was the strongest he had experienced in a long time. The fact that someone would want to hurt Tim raised his hackles; that it was his nemesis made the need for vengeance that much stronger. When Ben came to him with such damming evidence, a wicked plan had formed. He just hoped Ben and Tim would follow along.

“I apologize for my presence. Taylor was a bit nervous about coming in here by himself,” Ben continued. 

Tim elbowed Ben as he hissed his disapproval with Ben revealing his weakness. Tim glanced up at Armie through his lashes, a look that would have brought Armie to his knees in a weaker moment.

“We can’t have Mr. DeVries uncomfortable now, can we?” Armie smiled, and Ben raised a brow, and Tim furrowed his. “I need everyone but Honora to leave this room.”

Armie clapped his hands twice, and Tim jumped at the sound. Ben squeezed his hand to calm him.

“Sir, there need to be witnesses to the Wing Ceremony and I-…” A man with close-cropped dark hair and black beady eyes said as he approached Armie. Five other people left the room.

Tim heard a harrumph behind him and turned to see Honora, with their hand on their hip, glaring daggers at the man.

“Are you disobeying me, Chase?” Armie’s words were clear, and his voice made Tim hold his breath.

“No, but I don’t think-…” Chase started.

“That is your problem, Chase, you don’t think,” Armie gestured toward Ben and Honora. “Bernard and Honora will make excellent witnesses.”

Chase narrowed his eyes at them. “Fine, I’ll be in the next room if you need me.”

The man turned on his heel and walked out of the room. The fire crackling and Armie’s chuckle were the only sounds after Chase slammed the door. Tim stared at him, unsure of whether it was Armie laughing or not.

“Uh, sir, can I get you a new drink?” Honora walked up to him and grabbed his tumbler off the mantel.

“I’m sorry,” Armie said as he looked up. “Yes, thank you, Honora. In fact, get Jace to make them and bring them up. He can be a third witness since he’s been through a Ceremony.”

“Of course,” Honora paused. “Sir, Jace has been a prized Angel?”

Armie winked at them. “Do you really think his name is Jace?”

Honora opened and closed their mouth as a slight blush came across their cheeks.

Armie smiled beguilingly at them. “Now go. I’m sure you and our guests are thirsty.”

“Ah, yes sir,” Honora nodded and bowed their head with a smirk as they left.

“Now, gentlemen,” Armie said as he approached them. “I’m sure you’re wondering what tonight’s festivities entail. Well, you, Timothee Chalamet, are going to get your wings of freedom and protection.”

“Ah, but Mr. Hammer-…” Ben started. Tim looked like a cornered animal, ready to bolt.

“Benjamin,” Armie lowered his voice as he clapped a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Or do you prefer Ben?” He held up a finger before Ben could answer. “It’s okay. I know who both of you are. I did a little research…” Armie touched Tim on his forearm. Even through his dress shirt, Tim could feel the heat of the other's palm “…on both of you.”

Tim inhaled sharply. Armie leaned in, his breath tickling Tim’s ear.

“Don’t worry, I know about Sebastian,” Armie leaned back to look Tim in the eyes. “And I want to bring him down hard and fast.”

Armie had to force himself to look away from the man’s eyes. They were green and hazel, and he would have thought they weren’t real, except the man he was touching was all flesh and blood – and what Armie wouldn’t give to take him apart and find out what else made Timothee Chalamet the person he is.

“Th-Thank you, Mr. Hammer,” Tim stuttered. He clenched and unclenched his fists to calm the trembling that betrayed his body.

“Please can we drop the formalities,” Armie said as he stepped away from the two men. “Call me Armie.”

“Don’t feed the ego,” Jace said as he entered the room with a tray full of drinks balanced on the one hand and a bottle of high-end whiskey in the other. Honora followed with a bucket of ice. “He’ll just get bossy and growly with you. Think of a Grizzly bear with a soft spot for angelic-looking boys.”

“I hardly think they are boys, Jace,” Honora said as they set the bucket on a table between two black leather chairs.

“Well, whatever motors your boat, sweetie,” Jace said as he set the bottle next to the ice bucket. He walked over to Armie, who chuckled at Jace as he handed him a drink and did the same to Ben and Tim who both accepted the drinks.

“Honora, darling, sit down, this is when the fun begins,” Jace said. He handed a drink to Honora, then grabbed the last one and sat the tray next to the table on which sat the ice bucket. Jace placed his glass down and walked across the room and grabbed another heavy, leather chair, and carried it back. Tim, Ben, and Honora stared at him, mouths agape. Armie hid his chuckle behind a hand.

Jace patted the chair and winked. “Come, Bernard. You’ll want to sit for this.” He sat down, crossing one purple leather-clad leg over the other.

“You’re right, Honora, they are hardly boys,” Armie commented under his breath. Taking a sip, he walked around the two men admiring (mostly Tim) them from all sides. Tim huddled into himself, clinging to his drink for dear life. Armie stepped up to him, his body heat bleeding into Tim’s body. He felt the other shaking. “Timothee, relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Neither is Jace nor Honora. Take a drink, boy, you’ll feel better.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Tim said before he lifted the glass with trembling hands to his lips. The whiskey was smoky and made a warm trail down to his empty stomach. He was regretting not eating anything earlier.

“Good boy,” Armie said before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat and walked around the two men to face his friends. “Honora and Jace, I’d like you to meet Timothee and Benjamin, the two newest members of Enamored.”

“But I thought-…” Honora started.

“Hush, sweet cheeks,” Jace stopped them. “The master is speaking.”

Honora raised a brow at Jace and sat back in their seat.

“Thank you, Jace,” Armie smiled at both before taking a long drink and swirling the ice in his tumbler. He walked over to the table that held the ice bucket and set the glass down and patted the back of the chair that Jace brought over for him. “Benjamin, do sit down, you’re making us nervous.”

“I-I…” Ben turned to Tim and whispered. “You’re going to be alright?”

“I think so,” Tim’s expression betrayed his real feelings, and Ben squeezed his bicep gently.

“I’ll be right there if you need anything,” Ben nodded to the chair then took a drink as Tim hummed and nodded his ascension.

“Everything alright, gentlemen?” Armie said. Tim jumped at the man’s proximity.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, walking to the chair.

Armie touched Tim’s elbow. “Tim? Are you okay?”

“Yes…yes, sir,” Tim took a sip of the whiskey.

“Good,” Armie turned to the wall and pushed on one of the decorative wooden panels and waited for it to retract before he typed a code into the keyboard that popped out. Everyone held their collective breaths as a panel as tall as Armie slid silently out of the wall. Inside the board was a pair of white feather wings, bejeweled with tiny blue sapphires. Armie opened the glass that contained them and carefully lifted the wings out of the display. He walked over to Tim who ran his fingers over the harness he wore under his shirt as he stared at the wings.

“Timothee, look at me,” Armie’s voice was soft but firm and Tim couldn’t help but obey. “I need you to pay attention to me.” Tim nodded. “I present these wings to you as a representation of your freedom from your previous boss and your past. In exchange, I would like a week of your absolute trust, compliance, and servitude. You would live with me for a week. If you should reject the wings, I can only offer a change of identity and no guarantee of freedom.”

“I have to wear wings?” Tim asked, hugging the glass to his chest.

Armie lifted a brow._ Was that really what he got out of all of that?_

“If you choose your freedom, I would only require you to wear the wings in the club, or when I request you to wear them.”

“But what do servitude and compliance mean? Compliance with what?” Ben asked.

“Pattycakes it’s okay,” Jace interrupted. “He only has to serve his drinks and look pretty which shouldn’t be hard for honey biscuit over there.”

“Is that really all I would have to do?” Tim asked, his voice quiet. He felt like his future hung on the feathers on the wings.

“A contract would be drawn up, and we would negotiate the details,” Armie said, looking at Tim expectantly.

Tim stepped forward; the silence and tension in the room were palpable. He waved his fingers gently in the feathers, watching the jewels catch the light. 

_A week of servitude to this man, a handsome and powerful man, and I could have my freedom,_ Tim thought.

“Can Ben stay here with me?”

Armie glanced up at Ben, whose face had gone pale. “That would have to be his decision. But I could offer a similar contract to him since he’s in a similar predicament as you. In fact, I know someone who would take care of him for a week.”

Tim walked over and knelt in front of Ben. “Will you stay here with me? I’m not sure I can be here by myself. Please?”

“I-I…” No one had offered his freedom and protection without some sort of price or something in return. Armie was offering, but his price seemed easy, almost too easy. But he really didn’t have any other choices. “Okay, I’ll stay here with you.”

“Thank you,” Tim kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around Ben, who squeaked in surprise.

Tim stood and walked back over to Armie.

“I accept your offer,” he said before taking a drink.

Armie gave him a blinding smile. “Good. I promise you will not regret it.” He plucked the drink out of Tim’s hand and motioned him to turn around. “Take your shirt off, please. Jace, will you help me?”

“Of course,” Jace jumped out of his seat and grabbed the drink out of Armie’s hands and set it down. They watched as Tim shivered as he pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders, the chilly air causing goosebumps to rise over his flesh. Armie bit his cheek to stifle a moan as him, and Jace stepped forward and started the process of attaching the wings to the back of Tim’s harness. Tim tried to control his body’s reactions every time Armie inadvertently brushed his hand against his skin. He was unsuccessful and was a trembling mess when the two men were done.

“Alright, turn around honey biscuit,” Jace said, and Tim turned. “We just need to make sure the wings are sitting straight on your back. Everyone let me run around with crooked wings for a week. I was not happy.” 

Tim hid a chuckle behind his hand as Jace tugged on the wings. Tim looked up to see Armie watching him with an expression on his face that he couldn’t fathom. It seemed Armie was looking at him with something like affection and heat. But that couldn’t be correct? A man like Armie couldn’t want him like that, could he? Tim licked his bottom lip, and Armie’s eyes went straight to the action, his pupils dilating.

“There,” Jace stepped back to admire his work. “My gosh, man, you do look like a real angel. He looks beautiful, doesn’t he boss?”

“Gorgeous,” Armie said as he ran his finger along his lip thoughtfully. He stood long enough to see the pretty pink blush cover Tim’s cheeks. Before he did something he would regret, like throwing the angel down and debauching him there in front of everyone, Armie turned and grabbed his glass and took a deep drink. Honora and Ben had made their way over to Tim to fawn over him.

“You should break out your wings, sweets,” Jace said, pointing at Armie. The only thing that could be heard was the crackle of the logs in the fireplace as everyone turned to him.

“I…no, I shouldn’t,” Armie took another drink. 

“What color are your wings?” Tim asked.

“Black,”

“That would be an interesting contrast,” Honora said as they gestured to Armie then Tim. “Demons and Angels.”

“Oh, I think you’re on to something there,” Jace clapped his hands. “It would be a fabulous way to introduce ‘Taylor’ to the club – if you escorted him out on the floor wearing your wings.”

“May I look at myself first?” Tim asked as he crossed an arm in front of himself. Armie's self-control was waning as he fought an internal battle to trace all of Tim's scars and freckles.

“Of course,” Armie gestured. “Follow me.”

Tim followed the man down a narrow hallway, the wings bouncing with each step. He wanted to turn and look at them, but he knew he would somehow trip and fall over his own feet.

The hallway led to a large bedroom that Tim had never seen the likes of before. The carpet was a deep burgundy and soft. The walls were a muted cream color with subtle stripes, and the furniture was all angles and sharp edges, a stark contrast to the rest of the room. The bed was tastefully decorated with burgundy and cream and looked like a dream to sleep in. A small fireplace in the corner lent a warmth to the room.

“It's not much,” Armie started. “You’ll be sleeping on the bed, and I’ll have Jace make room in my closet for your things.”

“I-I can’t sleep here…I don’t sleep well with other people, well except for Ben. He’s the only one I’ve felt safe sleeping next to in a while…” Tim slapped a hand over his mouth. What was it about Armie that made him feel safe enough to reveal something like that about himself?

Armie's smile was warm and without a hint of sympathy. He walked up to Tim and held out his hand. “May I touch you?”

Tim inhaled sharply. No one had ever asked permission to touch him before, and he shivered at the thought of Armie's hands on him.

“Yes, please,” he said breathlessly. 

Armie's hand was hot compared to his cold skin. He ran his hand from Tim's shoulder to his side, wrestling his clenched fist apart. “It’s okay to feel comfortable around me. We will be spending a lot of time together, and we might as well get to know each other. Just know that I will never force you to do anything that you don’t want to. In fact, we will discuss hard and soft limits later. We will have safe words, and at any point, you want to stop everything we are doing this week, we will. Just know that until Sebastian is taken care of, you’ll have to stay here. Is all that agreeable with you?”

Tim could only gape at Armie. Why was he giving him a way out?

Armie's hand was suddenly near his face as he cupped his cheek. Tim didn't mean to nuzzle into the other man's touch; no one had ever been as gentle with him as Armie had in these last few moments.

“I can see that you want this, but I need vocal consent, Tim.”

“Yes, please, I want all of that,” Tim wasn't sure when he turned so needy.

“I promise I will take care of you, Tim if you promise to be my boy for the next week.” Armie's breath was warm against his lips. All he had to do was raise up on his tip-toes, and they would be kissing.

“I will be your boy,” Tim whispered.

Armie brushed his lips lightly over Tim’s, leaving him wanting more when Armie stepped back and smiled. He gently linked hands with Tim and pulled him to an enormous walk-in closet that was as big as Tim’s first bedroom. They turned past a row of shoes, and suddenly Tim was staring ag himself in a floor to ceiling mirror.

“Is that…that’s me?” he said as he pointed at the mirror.

Armie’s chuckle made the butterflies in Tim’s stomach flutter. “Of course.”

Armie stepped aside as Tim walked closer to the mirror. He reached out and touched his reflection, making sure it was real. He reached over his shoulder and ran his fingers over the wings. Bending at the knee, Tim bounced up and down, making the wings flutter.

“You’re gorgeous, Tim, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Armie said as he came upon his left. Tim shivered at his closeness.

“Thank you, sir,” Tim said after clearing his throat. “I think I want to be introduced tonight if that would be alright?”

A heated look passed over Armie’s face as he fought to hide his excitement. 

“Also,” Tim said before Armie could respond. Tim looked down at his feet as he bit his lip. “I think you should wear your wings.” 

Armie tipped the other’s chin up and tenderly pulled Tim’s skin free of his teeth. He ran his thumb softly over Tim’s lip, and Tim fought to not suck his thumb into his mouth.

“Of course,” Armie said, a hint of breathlessness in his voice. “Anything for my boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Say you'll catch me when I fall,  
Wrap your wings around my body.  
When I'm lost in the storm  
and I'm calling...  
Wrap your wings around my body."
> 
> _Wings - by Hurts_
> 
> Lyric Video here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PedE5IZ7DfE


	3. Devils and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out that Chase has history with Sebastian, helps Tim get a grip on his own present and future with Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the sporadic nature of my posting of chapters. I hope this chapter finds everyone well.  
Thanks again to all who have left Kudos and comments! You keep me inspired to write!! :D

Chapter Three:

  


“You should go see Jace,” Armie said as he gathered his self-control and rested his forehead against Tim’s. It would have been easy to take the other in his arms, walk him to the bed and watch Tim fall apart under his hands. “I will get ready and meet you at the club.”

“But how will I know…?”

“Trust me, you’ll know,” Armie smiled, and Tim’s knees went weak. Armie stepped back and nudged Tim out of the walk-in closet. “Now go. Jace will make you look even more angelic. If that’s possible.” Armie said the last part under his breath.

Tim somehow made his way out of the bedroom to the main room, where Jace had a make-up kit set up on a table in front of the fireplace. He was chatting with Honora as he did their make-up, and another man who was just as large as the bodyguard that greeted him and Ben out front leaned against the chair. The man wore red leather pants that set off his dark skin beautifully, and except for an elaborate black leather harness, he was shirtless. His hair was cut close on the sides with blond curls on top.

“Ah, there’s the honey biscuit,” Jace said when he caught his eye, twirling the make-up brush that was in his hand. “Honey, this is Troy, Troy meet Tim, our newest resident Angel.”

The large man turned, and Tim held his breath for a moment. Troy was stunning, with a light dusting of gold powder on his cheekbones and shoulders, and a hint of gloss, he looked like he could be comfortable on any runway. And tall, very tall.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, Troy,” Tim said as he walked up to him with his hand held out.

“The honor is mine,” Troy’s voice rumbled through Tim’s body as he shook Tim’s hand. “Jace is going to have fun with you. And he was right, you are perfect for Armie. Speaking of the boss, I should get back there and help him get ready. Stay cool, Tim.”

“Ah, y-yes sir,” Tim said as he watched the man walk away in his buttery leather pants.

“All right, Timmy,” Jace said. “Let’s get these wings off so you can sit, and I can make you up, and Honora can do your hair.”

“Okay,” Tim said as he looked around. “Where’s Ben?”

“Troy escorted him next door to Daniel’s suite,” Honora explained as they helped Jace. “Ben is getting made over as well as getting a smaller set of wings.”

“It’s exciting,” Jace said as he set the feathered appendages in the display case. “We’ve never had a dual Wing Ceremony. Granted, you honey biscuit are the star, but if Ben is going to be living here with you, he has to go through the necessary steps.”

Jace dusted and spread glittery lotion on Tim as well as lined his eyes with a navy-blue liner, making his already beautiful eyes stand out even more. Honora was just putting the final changes on Tim’s hair when Chase barged through the door, his face red with anger. Tim cowered, flinching away from the man. Honora placed a comforting hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“Armie’s making a damned fool of himself, announcing two angels,” Chase’s voice was raised, and Jace walked over to try to diffuse the situation. “Don’t try to stop me, Jace, I know where he’s at.”

Jace had tried to grab at his jacket but failed miserably. He stood, arms crossed, at the threshold of the hallway, glaring at Chase’s back. Troy met him at Armie’s bedroom door, Chase’s voice carrying down the hall.

“Let me see the bastard,” Chase yelled. Troy held out a hand, but Armie stepped up behind the larger man. 

“Chase, what are you going on about?”

“You sure you want to take on those two boys? This all could be a trap, and you could go down because you’re thinking with your dick and not your head.” 

“Bring him in here, Troy.” Armie turned and walked into his bedroom. “No one else needs to hear this conversation.”

Troy pulled Chase into the room and shut the door.

“Chase, I would like you to kneel in the middle of the room in silence for one minute,” Armie’s tone made no mistake he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Sir, you are making a mis-…”

Armie walked up to Chase, grabbed the hair on the back of his head, and pushed the man to his knees.

“I grow weary of your blatant disregard for my orders,” Armie tugged on Chase’s hair, and the man winced. Armie placed his other hand lightly around the other’s neck. “Are you going to listen to me? Or am I going to have to punish you for disobeying me?”

“But, Sir, I think…”

Armie covered his mouth with his hand. “It’s not your place to think, Chase. It’s your job to follow and obey my orders. Do you think you can do that?” 

Chase mumbled something behind his hand.

“I just need a yes or no answer, Chase,” Armie raised his hand off Chase’s mouth.

“Yes, sir,” Chase sounded petulant, and Armie had to fix that. He grabbed Chase’s jaw, his fingers digging in as the man winced.

“Yes sir, what?”

“I think I need to be punished,” Chase grabbed Armie’s arm before Armie could drag him to the bench he kept in the closet to bend his disobedient sub over. “Wait, please listen, sir.” 

Armie looked at him with stern eyes and a clenched jaw. “What? Speak before I lose my patience with you.” 

“I know you think I’m acting out because this is my last official day as your sub, but I’m not. I think the two new boys are trouble. They bring a lot of baggage, and if you don’t take care of Sebastian soon, he’s going to come after his boy.” 

Armie let go of Chase. “Stand up and sit on the bed.”

Chase did what he was told as Armie paced.

“How do you know about Sebastian and those men?”

“Sir, please forgive me, but I recognized Benjamin from my time in the past with Sebastian,” Chase watched as Armie paused and pinned him with a dark look. Armie knew about Chase and Sebastian – Sebastian had invited Armie to LA a few years ago to try to make amends.

But Armie had ended up sticking his nose where it didn’t belong and came across Sebastian’s dungeon. He kept to the shadows and watched the scene unfold in front of him. A few other people were watching but mostly making out or trying to get each other off. Armie focused on the scene; an olive-skinned man with long dark hair was being strapped to a St. Andrews cross by another man who had short ginger hair and a lean, sinewy body. He flogged the man on the cross with lazy strokes until he increased the momentum. The man on the cross whimpered but didn’t safeword.

Armie turned away to survey the rest of the rooms. A few minutes later, he heard a lot of shouting and ran back down the hall and found the flogged man on the floor, heaving into a bucket. Instead of administrating after-care, the Dom stood in the shadows, panting and sweating. The audience had dispersed, except for one who gently held the man’s hair away from his face.

Armie’s instincts kicked in, and as soon as the other Dom turned away, Armie ran over to the two people, giving the Sub the aftercare he needed. Armie had insisted that both come into his care. After some smooth talking and genuine promises that they would be taken care of, they agreed to go with Armie- which was how Chase and Honora came into Armie’s protective custody.

Now, Armie looked into Chase’s deep brown eyes and saw the memories of what Sebastian had done to him.

“Listen to me,” Armie swooped over to the man and held his face in his hands. “I promised I would take care of you and Honora. Just like I promised to take care of my two new Angels. Do not underestimate me, Chase. If you want to leave, you are more than welcome but know that you will not be under my protective custody anymore. And just because Timothee is here, does not mean you have to stop being my Sub. If you need anything, you know to turn to me.”

Chase had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the onslaught of tears from coming. Armie had given him a second chance at the lifestyle, and protection from the man that hurt him so. Now, he was acting like a spoiled, petulant brat. And it wasn’t just now, Chase had always been a handful, his first Dom had told him so; Sebastian had taken advantage of that and went too far – hurting Chase to the point where he called out his safeword. But Sebastian didn’t stop. Someone had to pull him away.

“Chase, come back,” Armie’s voice brought Chase out of his head and back into the present. 

Armie gave him a small smile and wrapped his arms around the other man. Chase couldn’t help himself anymore, and he cried into the crook between Armie’s neck and shoulder. Armie held the man tighter, rubbing his back and giving him soft platitudes.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” Chase said as he pulled away a few moments later. “Please, forgive me for messing up your outfit.”

Armie wiped Chase’s tears with his thumbs as Chase leaned into the touch. “There is absolutely nothing to apologize for, Chase. You are allowed to be vulnerable. But please, before you lose your temper, take a deep breath and think about what you want to say. I’m going to have to do some damage control with Timothee, I think.” 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir,” Chase dipped his head.

“No, you will lift your chin and be proud until I tell you otherwise. Is that clear?” Armie pinched his chin, and Chase nodded. “Would you like to help me get ready? You can kneel at my feet and watch or take an active part. Whatever you feel you need right now.”

Chase sniffed, fighting the urge to wipe his nose on his sleeve. “I-I would like to kneel, please, Sir?”

“Of course,” Armie kissed each of Chase’s cheeks and rested his forehead against the other’s. After a moment, he pulled back. “Now, go to the bathroom and get yourself sorted. Troy and I will be out here when you are ready.”

“Yes, Sir,” Chase stood and walked quickly to the bathroom adjoining Armie’s bedroom.

Armie chewed his thumb as he paced.

“If I may speak freely, sir,” Troy stepped from the shadows, causing Armie to start.

“Jesus Troy,” Armie placed his hand over his chest. “Please, speak.”

Troy frowned. It wasn’t like Armie to be caught off guard.

“Number one, these men really have you off your game,” Troy gestured around him then crossed his arms. “I’ve never been able to catch you off guard before. Secondly, do you think Sebastian will come for his ‘boys’? Is there any merit in Chase’s story?”

Armie sighed, rubbing his fingers along his lower lip. Chase had been a tough nut to crack, and he and Honora had had a falling out because of his trust issues – Chase argued that Honora was too trusting, that Armie would expose them. But, Honora had nowhere to go, despite Chase begging them to leave with him. Armie had finally broken through most of Chase’s walls, but there was still so much that Chase could be if he could just let go and trust Armie completely. Which was one reason why Armie was reluctant to let him go as a Sub.

“I wish I could say no, but I wouldn’t put anything past Sebastian. He’s a wily bastard, and he has many resources at his disposal. I should put some feelers out and see if he is coming after them,” Armie paused when Chase walked out of the bathroom, looking better than he did five minutes ago. “In the meantime, let’s get me ready. Chase, will you help Troy attach the wings to my harness. After, if you still want, you can kneel next to me.”

Chase sniffed and nodded.

“I need a yes or no, Chase,”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Good. Let’s get started.”

  


“Are you sure you are alright sweetheart,” Honora asked as they pushed Tim’s hair behind his ear. Jace dabbed at Tim’s eyes before reapplying the makeup there.

“Yeah, I’m just jumpy,” Tim answered, his head still spinning from Chase’s comments. “Do…do you think it was a mistake coming here? Did Ben and I bring trouble?”

“Honey, if anyone can protect you and Ben, it’s Armie,” Jace said as he spritzed finishing spray on the other’s face.

“It’s true, Armie has protected all of us well. Don’t let Chase’s words rattle you,” Honora said as they rubbed Tim’s arm. “He’s been hurt by Sebastian as well.”

“Wait, he has?” Tim’s eyes widened as Honora regaled him of Chase’s and their time with Sebastian.

“Mmm…Sebastian is a bastard, and everyone glosses over that fact,” Jace put in when Honora was done. “He has too much money and not enough sense. He thinks he rules the world.”

Tim’s breathing became shallow again, and Honora placed their hands around Tim’s. Chase’s story was like Tim’s, except the fact that Sebastian had raped Tim – Ben had rescued him the second time he tried.

“Tim, look at me,” Honora’s soothing voice brought Tim to the present. “Focus on something you can see and breathe.”

Jace brought Tim some water, and after he cleared his head and controlled his breathing, he took a large drink.

“I need to do this,” Tim finally said. “I need protection, and if this is the only way, then so be it.”

Before anyone could comment, Ben walked into the room, looking like a fallen, debauched angel. An older gentleman with blond hair and bright blue eyes trailed behind, wearing a Cheshire cat smile and a suit that was tailored for him.

Tim could only stare at Ben, whose dark head of curls was tousled precisely right to look like he had rolled out of bed after being in that bed with Blue-eyes behind him. His green eyes were lined heavily with kohl, and Ben’s cheeks were highlighted with bright make-up. Ben’s outfit consisted of a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up, and his arms were dusted with silver powder. He wore black dress pants and shoes. The shirt was unbuttoned to where it was tucked into the pants and a red leather harness wrapped around his chest. On his back sat a set of wings with black and white feathers.

“Wow,”

“Holy shit, Tim,”

Everyone stood nearby, chuckling as the two men fawned over each other.

“Who’s your new friend?” Tim asked as he nodded his head toward the blond.

“Oh, this is Daniel Bond,” Ben gestured to him. “Daniel, this is Timothee.”

“Nice to meet you,” Daniel’s accent was similar to Ben’s, and Tim was intrigued. “So, you’re the newest Angel everyone is making a fuss over. I must say I don’t blame them. Armie is a lucky man to have you.”

“Er…thank you. And it’s nice to meet you as well,” Tim smiled at the man.

At that moment, Troy walked out of Armie’s room and announced that everyone should head to the club floor to get the festivities started. Everyone shuffled and made last-minute adjustments to make-up and hair.

Tim swallowed hard and went pale under his make-up.

“Listen to me,” Ben said as he grabbed his arms. “You are safe here. One of us will always be by your side, or at least close by. You have nothing to worry about tonight.”

Tim opened his mouth to say something about Chase, but Jace approached them in a flurry of powders and glitter.

“You two look amazing,” Jace said as he turned both men. “Lemme fluff your feathers.”

Ben snorted, and Tim blushed.

Daniel held out his arm, and Ben walked up and looped his through as Honora and Jace took each of Tim’s arms. They chatted as they made their way to the main floor of the club, and Tim’s nerves calmed.

The main floor was decorated in silver and white and made to look like a piece of heaven. Tiny lights twinkled everywhere, and everything was backlit in blue and purple. Clouds made of cotton puffs and tinsel hung from the ceiling, and everyone was dressed in white and silver. Bass thumped through Tim’s body as he tried not to look awestruck. People parted as they walked down the enormous staircase on the side of the room. When they reached the club floor, the people dancing parted, some of them stared, most of them went about their business dancing and writhing against each other. Tim noticed they wore face paint that covered half their faces, making them anonymous to each other. He started to put his hand to his face, but Jace stopped him.

They stopped in the middle of the floor, stepping up on a dais that Tim, Ben, and Daniel all fit on. Honora and Jace smiled up at them as Tim panicked, not understanding what was going on. Ben looped his arm through his, and he leaned into Ben’s warm body.

Until something dark caught the corner of his eye. He turned to his right and saw Armie sauntering toward him. Or was he stalking? Tim couldn’t be sure, but the expression Armie wore looked like he wanted to devour him. Tim’s mouth went dry as he gazed upon the dark devil that was Armie.

Armie’s outfit was the opposite of Tim’s, down to the black wings and black leather pants that Tim suddenly wanted to rub his face against.

“Hello, Tim,” Armie’s hot breath on Tim’s ear startled him. “Are you ready to be the angel to my devil?”

Tim opened his mouth, and before he could say anything, Armie kissed him, gently at first, but unable to control himself at the moment, he licked into Tim’s mouth, gaining access quickly. The kiss sent tingles down Tim’s spine and he held onto Armie to keep himself upright. Armie tasted like whiskey and promises, and Tim didn’t want it to end.

They were panting when Armie pulled away, and Tim found himself searching out his lips for more until he heard whoops and hollers around him. He looked around and noticed everyone looking at them. Tim dared a glance up at Armie as he softly ran his fingers over his own lips. Armie smirked at him, and Tim had to loop his arm through Armies to keep his knees from giving out. He ran a finger down the side of Tim’s face before he grabbed the microphone that Honora held out for him.

“Good evening, Enamored! Are you ready to meet your newest Angels?”


	4. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Ben take their oaths in front of the crowd at Enamored. Chase finds a Dom, and he's closer than we think. Tim gives himself to Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I held out this long with the sexy times; I'm usually not good with slow burn! So expect lots of sex in the next chapter! ;) 
> 
> Y'all have been kind with your kudos and comments. I'm glad this has been received well!!

**Chapter Four:**

  


Armie was convinced he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Timothee. He devoured the man with his eyes as he walked onto the club floor. Tim’s shoulders were dusted with silver paint as well as his cheekbones and stomach – drawing his eyes down to Tim’s waist and below. Tim’s white harness and the fluffy white wings on his back made him look like a pure Angel waiting to be used. Armie couldn’t wait to explore all of Tim’s body, to find out what he sounded like when Armie slipped inside him, what Tim’s face looked like when he came. And those lips – Armie thought of a thousand ways to debauch Tim’s pillowy lips.

When Armie stepped up on the platform, he couldn’t help himself and caught those lips in a kiss. He meant to keep it chaste, but Tim tasted so good. As Tim opened his mouth for him, Armie almost lost himself, burying his tongue in that sinful mouth like he wanted to bury his cock in Tim’s ass. Armie smiled to himself as Tim held onto him as he ended the kiss. The look that Tim gave him was heated and full of worship, and Armie smirked at him. Armie couldn’t help himself as he ran a finger down the side of Tim’s face, careful not to smudge any make-up.

Armie drew in a deep breath to gather his self-control and grabbed the mic that Honora held out for him. He announced Ben (as Bernard) first and as he gave Ben a look over, Armie couldn’t help but think of Ben and Tim rolling around naked, in feathers, kissing and touching each other. Armie winked at Daniel, who gave Armie a sly smirk.

Tim bit his lip as Armie announce him (as Taylor), and a beautiful blush came over Tim’s cheeks.

After both Tim and Ben took their oaths swearing their allegiance, trust, bodies, and safety to Armie and the Club, Armie called Chase over. He felt Tim flinch, when Chase knelt in front of Armie, head bowed, and a small silver circlet in his hands.

“Chase, passing the Angel can be a frightening thing. You are and always will be under my protective services if you choose to stay a member of Enamored and my Mafia. If you choose to leave, you will not be under any of my protections, save for one: you will not be harmed by any of my Mafia,” Armie placed a finger under the man’s chin and lifted his head. “Chase, you have done the Angel a good service with your honesty and true heart. Please pass the Circlet to Taylor so he may become our newest Angel.”

Chase nodded once and went to his feet with the grace of a dancer. He turned to Tim, who drew in a sharp breath and started to step back, but Armie grasped his arm to steady him.

“Taylor, please take and wear this Silver Circlet to represent your status as Protected Angel. You will wear it with pride and dignity,” Chase held up the Circlet, and Tim’s eyes went from studying Chase’s face, down to the Circlet.

“I accept,” Tim said after clearing his throat. He carefully took the silver headpiece and placed it on his head. Honora helped him fit it exactly right over his unruly curls.

The club erupted in applause, causing Tim to startle.

“Let the festivities begin!” Armie yelled into the mic. He flicked the off button and as he made a gesture over his head, music filled the club, and most everyone started dancing.

Chase placed a hand on Tim’s upper arm and leaned into him. “I’m sorry I startled you earlier. I was scared, and I didn’t want you or Ben in any danger. Please forgive me?”

Tim gaped at Chase, then shook his head to clear it.

“Um…yeah, I uh…Honora told me your situation with Sebastian, so yeah, I forgive you,” Tim said.

“Thank you,” Chase’s smile lit up his whole face, and Tim couldn’t help but smile back.

“C’mon, Tim,” Armie held his arm out. “Let’s get you someplace quiet so you can decompress for a moment.”

“Oh…ah, yes, thank you,” Tim took his hand and let himself be led off the club floor. Armie took him up a flight of stairs and into a room that was similar to Armie’s place, but smaller. There was a fireplace against one wall and floor to ceiling windows along the far wall. The bed in the middle of the room was enormous and topped with a black comforter and lots of fluffy black and white pillows.

“Here, let me help you take those wings off so you can sit and relax,” Armie said after he closed the door. Tim stood stark still, trying not to let his body betray him every time Armie’s warm hand brushed his skin. “There, done.”

Armie gently set the wings on the chaise lounge that stood in the corner of the room and turned back to Tim. “If I tell you how, will you take my wings off?”

Tim bit his lip and nodded. Armie placed his hand on Tim’s face and softly pulled his lip from his teeth. He leaned in and kissed him as Tim gasped. Armie, unable to help himself, deepened the kiss as he placed both hands on either side of Tim’s face. Armie couldn’t get over how good Tim tasted – like cherries and vanilla and a thousand lonely nights.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Armie said, his voice breathless. He traced Tim’s freckles over his nose. “The things I want to do to you – ever since Ben showed me your picture, I’ve wanted you. I want to see you kneeling at my feet, begging me to fuck you. I want to see you come apart in my arms and let me put you back together again, I want to fuck this beautiful mouth of yours, Timmy. Please tell me you want the same? Please tell me I haven’t scared you?”

Tim swallowed. “N-No, you haven’t scared m-me. I want the…I want all of that. I want you to take care of me, I want you to protect me, I-…” He inhaled sharply.

“What? What do you want, Tim? Tell me? I would give you anything, you just have to tell me what you want.”

“Will…W-Would…can I be your boy?”

Armie could feel the other shaking in his arms.

“You are already my boy. After the oath you took, you are mine for a week, you understand that, right?”

“B-But, what about next week?”

Armie leaned away to look Tim in the eye.

“Tim, you will always be in my protective custody as long as you need. I know how ruthless Sebastian can be. I won’t let him hurt you or Ben, or anyone for that matter.” Armie said as he pushed a loose lock of Tim’s hair behind his ear.

“What…what happens when the n-next Angel comes? Will I get put aside like Chase?”

Armie’s eyes went wide, and he wrapped his arms around the other. “Oh my god, Tim. Chase has not been set aside for you. He and I have an understanding, I will be his Dom when he needs me until he finds another Dom to suit him, and I will help him in that process. But rest assured, he has not been set aside.” Armie leaned back to look Tim in the eyes again. “And I won’t be taking on any new Angels for a while.”

“But there are other people that need protection,” Tim said.

“I will take them in and help them, but not as an Angel,” Armie tilted his head and furrowed his brow. “Are you having second thoughts about this? You can be under my care without being my boy for the week.”

“No, no, that’s not it,” Tim sighed. “It’s all a bit much, and I just need someone to make decisions for me for a while. Someone to take all this stress from me so I can finally breathe again. I’m tired of running, Armie. I know that’s a lot to take in.” Tim paused and chuckled. “I guess we both have heavy requests from each other.”

“Tim, listen to me,” Armie took his face in his hands. “I want all of that. I want to take all your stress away, make you feel good anyway I can. And that doesn’t necessarily include sex or anything of a sexual nature. When Chase gets stressed, he likes to kneel at my feet and just be while I’m doing some mundane tasks like paying bills. However, he and I have never had sex. For Chase, it wasn’t about that. It was about someone completely dominating him. And if that’s what you want, then I will respect that.”

“I think…we both know there’s too much pent-up sexual tension between us to not involve anything of a sexual nature,” Tim smirked.

“Oh, thank God,” Armie exhaled as he leaned his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I was prepared to have blue balls every time I was around you.”

Tim snorted, and Armie could feel his body shaking from laughter. Armie thought about how much self-control he would have to have and started laughing.

When they calmed down, Armie held Tim against his chest, and Tim let out the sigh of a contented man.

“This is nice,” Tim mumbled.

“Mmm…that it is,” Armie wanted to tell Tim how he fit perfectly and never wanted to let go, but he could wait for expressions like that. Instead, he kissed the top of Tim’s head.

“Thank you,” Tim said as he craned his neck back to look at Armie.

“For what?”

“Everything,” Tim licked his lips, and Armie was a goner. He took the other man’s face in his hands again and kissed him, deeply and so thoroughly that Tim mewled.

“You-…I need you, Tim,” Armie said still touching his lips to Tim’s.

“Please, take me Armie, I need to feel you too,” Tim’s words spurred Armie into action.

“Not here,” Armie said as he grabbed the wings with one hand, and Tim’s hand with the other and walked out of the room, and down the flight of stairs.

“Hold these and stay here for a moment,” Armie said after he spotted the person he needed. He gave Tim a quick kiss on the temple. “I need to talk to Troy.”

Tim nodded and watched as Armie rushed across the club floor.

As Armie approached Troy, he noticed someone kneeling at his feet, which wasn’t odd – Troy had boys kneeling for him all the time. What was strange, was that the boy was kneeling while Troy was on security detail.

“Troy, I-…” Armie halted as soon as he saw Chase’s big brown eyes looking up at him. “Chase? What…is going on?”

“Chase, give us a moment, please?” Troy said as he ran his hand through Chase’s soft hair.

“Yes sir,” Chase said as he rose and walk a few paces away.

“What the hell, Troy?” Armie asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Sir, I apologize,” Troy paused as Armie gave him a look of concern. “Chase has been coming to me for advice and just to kneel in general. We’ve been completing his training, and he is one test away from getting his conceal and carry license. Plus, his assassination skills are tops.”

Armie glanced over to where Chase was standing and found him gone. He looked around and saw him standing next to Tim, talking animatedly.

“I’m not comfortable with you talking about his assassination skills while he’s standing next to Tim,” Armie watched as Troy tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk and gave one of his own. “How long has this been going on?”

“The kneeling started the past couple days,” Troy explained. “But the advice and all that has been happening since you turned him over to me to handle his training.”

“Huh,” Armie ran a thumb thoughtfully along his bottom lip.

“Sir?” Armie felt a warm hand on his bicep and looked over to see Chase staring at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner. I just…I knew that a new Angel was coming soon, and I needed to find someone else to be my Dom, and while Troy hasn’t taken on the full responsibility, I do enjoy kneeling for him.”

Armie’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline as he glanced over at Troy and saw him shift his weight on his feet nervously.

“Plus, we are armed to the teeth, ready for action if anything happens, sir,” Chase showed Armie the knife hidden in his boot. And he knew that Troy had weapons on various places on his body.

“Do you have a perimeter? And is Aaron on sight?”

“Of course,” Troy answered. “And I’ve two extra bodies out in the city keeping an eye for Sebastian, in case he comes into town this evening.”

Armie placed a hand on Troy’s shoulder. “Thank you, Troy, and I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“That means a lot, sir,” Troy answered. 

“And I trust that you will keep focused until closing time?” Armie gestured toward Chase.

“Of course, Sir,” Chase lowered his head and placed his hands behind his back.

“Chase, look at me,” Armie stepped closer to the other man who looked up at him. Armie would never get enough of that look of worship from anyone. “I am proud of you. The three of us will talk later.” 

“Yes, Sir,”

“As you were, you two,” Armie smiled at both and walked back across to Tim. He snaked a hand around Tim’s neck and pulled him in for a toe-curling kiss. Tim moaned when Armie pulled back. He grabbed Tim’s hand and led him to the elevator.

“Was everything okay?” Tim asked after Armie pushed the button for the penthouse floor.

“Hmm…yes, better than I thought,” Armie answered as the elevator doors opened. “I think I may have found a Dom for Chase. Or I should say – Chase found himself a Dom.”

“Troy?” Tim said as he adjusted the large wings in his hands, leaning against the back of the elevator car.

Armie raised an eyebrow and held out his hand for the wings. Tim handed them over with a smirk that went straight to Armie’s cock.

The elevator doors opened, and Armie led Tim through a door to their right. Tim had caught sight of a large open plan penthouse with a sunken living room and floor to ceiling windows. The room on the other side of the door they walked through was the same room that Tim had first acquired his wings. He watched as Armie opened the secret compartment and placed Tim’s fluffy accessory inside. Armie walked back to Tim and turned.

“If I talk you through it, do you think you can take these wings off me?”

“Yes, sir,” 

As Armie talked Tim through the process, he couldn’t help his body’s reaction every time Tim’s hand brushed his skin. He shivered when Tim placed his hand on the small of his back as he lifted the wings off.

“Thank you,” Armie said when he turned and took the fluffy black appendages from the other man. He walked back over to the cabinet and placed his wings on the other side of Tim’s. When he was done, he pushed the button and the display vanished into the wall.

Armie stalked over to Tim, watching as his eyes grew big, and his lips parted on a gasp – the same lips that Armie captured, delicately at first, savoring Tim’s taste and the small noises that he made. Once Tim opened to Armie, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled Tim close, lining their bodies up and wrapping his arms around the other as if he would disappear. Armie’s hands wandered down and grabbed Tim’s ass and his moan went straight to Armie’s core. 

“Do you want to shower before we play,” Armie said after pulling away and catching his breath. “Or do you want to fuck while we’re dirty?

“Why not both?” Tim answered, his voice rough with desire.

“Mmm…god, you are delectable,” Armie said as he ran a finger along Tim’s jaw, down his neck, and across his collarbones. “There’s so much I want to do to and with you.”

“Please, I want everything with you,” Tim leaned into Armie, feeling his arousal on his hip.

“Be careful what you ask for, Tim,” Armie moved his thigh between Tim’s legs. “I am a dangerous man and will do dangerous things to you.”

“Will you keep me safe after?”

“Of course,” 

Tim drew in a deep breath, then untangled himself from Armie, and dropped to his knees with the grace of a dancer. He held his hands on his thighs and looked up at Armie through his impossibly long lashes.

“Please, Sir, take me. Use me and don’t hold back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Dangerous Night**
> 
> _Started a stranger  
A lover in Danger,  
The edge of a knife.  
The face of an angel,  
The heart of a ghost.  
Was it a dream?_
> 
> _I...I am a man on fire  
You...a violent desire  
What a dangerous night  
To fall in love..._
> 
> By:  
30 Seconds To Mars


	5. Close To Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wants Armie to make him forget Sebastian for the night. WHat Tim wants, Tim gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out in the world. Thank you to everyone who has commented and/or left kudos! You guys rock!!

**Chapter Five:**  


Armie inhaled sharply at the sight of Timothee kneeling before him. It was the second time that evening that the other man had stolen his breath. He would have to navigate the next few moments very carefully. Typically, Armie would offer a sub or a boy a contract before doing any type of scene or sexual act – even though he took an oath - Armie was reasonably sure this was not about sex for Tim, although it could tread into that territory very quickly.

Armie straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat.

“Tim, what happens tonight is above and beyond any contract that I write up for you. For now, tell me your hard and soft limits, what is your safe word, and most importantly, what can I do for you to make you soar, Little Angel?”

Tim gasped.

“I-I don’t have many hard limits – no blood play, water sports, excrement. Soft limits are flogging, and choking,” Tim paused. “I want you to hold me down, edge me, spank me…I-I want to make the memory of Sebastian’s hands-on me disappear at least for an evening. Sir.”

While Tim was speaking, Armie circled him slowly, running his fingers through his hair and gently touching his shoulders. He squatted in front of Tim.

“I can do that for you,” Armie ran a thumb across Tim’s lips. “I need a safe word, Angel, or we just use the stoplight method,”

Tim bowed his head as he composed himself. After a moment, he looked back up at Armie, his eyes shining. “I…the stoplight method will do, Sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Green and yellow are…are fine,” Tim paused and swallowed. Armie brushed the hair off his forehead. “But red…I can’t use red.”

The hurt and sadness in Tim’s eyes almost broke Armie’s heart. He carefully reached out and brushed a tear off Tim’s cheek as he held his hand on his face.

A memory came unbidden into Armie’s mind – a memory he had thought he’d buried – a memory of himself whimpering, on his hands and knees, getting paddled…calling for his safeword…and nothing happening…

“Okay, but I need another safe word from you,” Armie said as he shook his head.

Tim opened and closed his mouth a couple times before he answered.

“Peaches,”

“That’s my Angel,” Armie said. He stroked Tim’s cheek with his thumb one last time before he stood. “I will use apple for my safe word.” 

“Sir?”

“Every good Dom must have their own safe word in case things get too heavy for them,” Armie paused in his assessment of Tim as he stood behind him, absently carding his fingers through Tim’s hair.

“For this evening, I will take all your limits into mind, and hopefully I can clear both our heads for the evening,” Armie walked around so that he faced Tim. “Tomorrow, I will fill out a full contract for both of us to read and sign. What is your safe word, Tim?”

“Peaches, Sir,”

“Good,” Armie ran a finger from Tim’s brow, down the side of his face, to his jawline. “Now, undress quickly and place your clothes on the chair there. After, I want you to kneel with your hands resting on your thighs, palms up, in the middle of my bed. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Go now,” Armie gestured.

Tim stood as gracefully as he could. He thought about how graceful Chase was when he rose from a kneeling position and made a mental note to ask him how he did it. After peeling the pants off himself along with his lime green underwear, Tim folded everything and went to kneel on the bed, but not before noticing he was still in his harness. Tim reached behind himself and tried to unbuckle it. A hand stilled him after the fifth try and he inhaled sharply at the touch.

“Leave it on,” Armie’s voice was next to his ear, and the hair on his neck stood up when he pressed an open-mouth kiss just below Tim’s ear.

“Yes, Sir,” Tim answered after he swallowed.

“Kneel,” Armie said as he swatted Tim on his bare ass. Tim scurried up onto the bed and kneeled, his palms up, on his thighs and his head down.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Armie continued. He climbed up onto the bed behind Tim and ran his fingers lightly up and down the other’s arms, watching as goosebumps raised on Tim’s skin. Armie kissed the back of Tim’s neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the other man. He wrapped an arm around Tim’s chest, pressing the man against his body. With his other hand, Armie blazed a trail with his fingers up Tim’s thigh, over his stomach, then his chest. 

“Tim, listen to me,” Armie’s voice rumbled through Tim’s body. “I’m going to blindfold you, and I want you to concentrate on my touches and just feeling in general. Are you okay with that?”

Armie felt Tim shiver. “Y-Yes sir,”

“Good boy,” Armie kissed Tim’s ear, then below, kissing his way to his neck and shoulders. “You’re doing so good.”

“S-Sir, I…mmm…” Tim’s voice was rough with need.

“What, Tim? Tell me. What do you need?”

“I need to forget…him. I want you to make me forget,”

Armie hummed as he nuzzled the shell of Tim’s ear. 

“Listen carefully, Angel,” he sat up and turned Tim’s face to look in his eyes as he spoke. “I’m going to blindfold and tie you down to the bed. Will that be okay?”

Tim licked his lips. “God, yes, Sir.”

Armie picked up the black satin blindfold and held it in front of Tim’s face. “I’m going to place this over your eyes now. Are you ready?” 

“Yes, Sir,”

Armie carefully tied the soft material around the other’s head, adjusting as he needed. 

“Can you see anything?”

“No, Sir,”

“Good. When I am not touching you, I will vocalize what I’m doing, just so you know that I am still here with you, okay?”

“Yes, Sir,” Tim’s voice was breathy.

“I have to grab a couple other items, but I will not be leaving the room,” Armie said. He climbed off the bed and peeled off his pants. He folded them and placed them on top of Tim’s. Armie walked over to the cabinet that sat in the corner of the bedroom and pulled out a leather flogger, massage oil, a feather, and a short length of red silk rope – all while vocalizing his actions.

Armie walked back over to the bed. “I’m going to touch you now, but you’re not going to know where.”

Tim shivered in anticipation. As soon as Armie placed a hand on his back, Tim exhaled. Armie ran both hands up and down his back as Tim arched into the touch. 

“Tim, hold out your hands and let me guide you on to your stomach,” Armie said.

"Y-Yes, Sir,” Tim answered, and as he held out his hands, Armie took them and talked him onto his stomach. 

“You’re doing so well,” Armie said as he kissed the back of Tim’s neck. He relished in Tim’s shivers as he gently tied the other’s wrists in the silk. “I’m going to tie this to the bed.”

Tim hummed his response.

“I need words, Angel,”

“Yes, Sir,” Tim was already breathless.

“Good boy,” Armie praised as Tim gave an experimental tug on the restraints. “I tied them so that if you need to get out before I can untie you, you’ll be able to do that.”

After he finished with the silk, Armie straddled Tim’s hips and poured some of the oil onto his hands, scrubbing them together to warm the oil. He rubbed the other’s shoulders and felt Tim relax under his ministrations, his blood overheating with the sounds that were coming out of Tim’s mouth. Armie moved further down his back as he dug his thumbs into Tim’s spine, and he let out a long groan.

“Color, Timmy,” Armie stated.

“Green, Sir, very green,” Tim answered.

“Good boy,” Armie continued massaging the other’s back, paying particular attention to the curve of Tim’s spine and his cute, bubbly ass. When Armie dipped his thumbs into Tim’s crease, he whined and bucked his hips and Armie gave him a light swat.

“Yes…please…” Tim keened.

“Please, what?”

“More…spank me, please, Sir? I need it,” 

Armie hummed as he ran his hands over Tim’s ass.

“Looks like spanking won’t be a punishment,” he leaned in and nuzzled Tim’s ear. “But that’s not a hardship for me. Remember your safeword, Tim. I will not go easy.”

“Y-Yes, Sir, yes please,”

“Good,” Armie sat up again. He gave Tim three swats on various parts of his ass, watching the skin as it turned a delicious pink. “Do you want my hand, or a paddle, Tim?”

Tim panted before he answered. “Paddle, Sir, please,”

“I will need to get up and grab it,” Armie said as he ran his fingertips down Tim’s spine. “I’ll be gone only a moment.”

He hopped off the bed and grabbed the soft leather paddle from his treasure chest. Armie gave his hand a swift swing, the sound echoing throughout the room. Tim hissed and bucked his hips again. Armie smirked as he approached the bed.

“I’m here again,” he started as he touched Tim’s ass with the paddle. Giving his ass a tap, he continued. “I will swat ten times, and I want you to count. Ready, Tim?”

“Yes sir,” Tim said as he clutched the bedspread in his fists.

Armie came down on Tim’s ass hard enough to leave an angry red mark.

“One,” Tim exhaled.

Armie hit him three consecutive times in a row, and Tim hissed and counted through his teeth.

“Color?”

“Green,” Tim sniffed and lifted his ass.

Armie tsked the other as he swatted twice directly below the other’s cheeks. Tim whined as he counted five and six. Armie gently ran his hand over the marks, feeling the heat emanating from the skin there. He praised Tim and swatted him three times again. He heard Tim inhale shakily before answering with the proper counts.

“Tim, this is the last one,” Armie explained as he touched Tim with his fingertips on the crease of his ass, spreading the cheeks just enough to contact Tim and make him buck and whine and beg. 

Armie came down on Tim’s ass the hardest with the last swat, and the sound echoed in his ears. He placed the paddle aside as Tim counted the hit with a sob. Armie untied and gathered the man in his arms and wiped his tears with his thumbs. Tim curled into Armie as he reached for his cock. 

“Please, Sir, I need…” Tim hiccupped. “I need you…”

“I’m right here, Timmy,” Armie whispered into his ear as Tim tugged at the blindfold. “Do you want the blindfold off?”

Tim nodded, and the other man carefully removed the black silk. Armie touched him on his face gently as Tim blinked the world into focus.

“I need to…I need to cum, Sir…Armie…please…” Tim’s voice broke on the last word, and Armie’s arousal hit a peak. He looked down and saw Tim lazily playing with his cock. Armie batted his hand away and spit into his palm. He wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock and started to stroke slowly as Tim arched and squirmed.

“Please, please, I need…will you fuck me, Sir? I need you!” Tim was a blubbering mess as Armie placed him on the bed on his back. He sucked Tim's cock in his mouth and placed a finger at his entrance. “Yes, God, yes, please…I need it!”

Armie slipped his finger inside Tim, and as he popped off his cock, Tim cried out. Armie laved at his balls, then inserted another finger. Tim fucked himself on Armie’s hand and Armie’s own erection strained as he watched his Angel writhe and whine.

He grabbed the base of Tim’s cock and stroked.

“Come for me, Timmy,” Armie’s voice was husky with lust.

Thick streams of cum shot onto Tim’s stomach and chest before Armie even got the whole sentence out. He felt Tim’s tremors and stroked him through his aftershocks. After Tim gave one last whimper, he went still and gave Armie a glassy-eyed smile. Not caring about the stickiness, Armie gathered Tim in his arms once again and held him as he came down. 

“I’ll get you some water, and we can hop in the shower,” Armie explained. “Then you can nap as I order us some food from the kitchen.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said as he yawned. Armie chuckled. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Of course,” Armie kissed his forehead. He cuddled Tim for a few more minutes, giving himself time to calm his own desires and talk through the scene.

When Tim seemed more coherent, Armie helped him to his feet and escorted the other man to his bathroom and started the shower as Tim leaned against the counter. Armie turned back to the other and cautiously removed the leather harness, making a note to have it and the one he wore, cleaned. He held Tim’s pliant body in his arms, carding his fingers through the curly mop on his head. Tim moaned his approval.

“Okay, into the shower you get,” Armie said, turning Tim toward the warm steam. Tim hesitated – wanting more of Armie’s cuddles, but the need to be cleaned won him over. “Let the water run over your shoulders and back,” Armie explained. “I will get my harness off and join you.”

Tim nodded and leaned against the cold shower tile, relishing in the warm water.

Armie took his harness and jock off in record time and sighed as he slipped in behind Tim. He grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash Tim’s hair.

“Oh…Oh, that feels good,” Tim said after letting out a loud groan.

“Has no one ever washed your hair?” Armie asked, tenderly scrubbing his scalp. 

“No, no one’s ever stuck around long enough to care,” Tim sighed.

“Did…” Armie hesitated. He didn’t want to taint the mood by mentioning Sebastian. “Didn’t any of your previous Doms administer aftercare?”

Tim snorted.

“If by previous Doms you mean Sebastian, I’ve only had him, and yeah, if you count a line of coke and two-minute cuddle aftercare.”

“Jesus Timmy,” Armie rinsed the shampoo out of the other’s hair and turned him to clean his face and the rest of his lithe body. He took Tim’s cherubic face in his hands, barely able to stifle a gasp as he slowly opened his eyes. He gazed at Armie like he would move mountains for him. Armie suddenly realized he would; he wanted to be everything to the angel in his arms, and the thought made his heart race. 

“Tim, you know that’s not proper aftercare,” Armie caressed his cheekbones with his thumbs. “It’s customary for a proper Dom to make sure his Sub isn’t hurt or injured and to help them down from their high.”

“I-…I know,” Tim hiccupped and sniffed. “I just…he made me feel good at the time, and I went with it.” He hiccupped again and Armie ran a hand over his water-soaked curls.

“Was Sebastian your first?” he said after kissing his Angel on the forehead. “Dom, I mean.”

Tim hiccupped and tried to fight the sob bubbling in his throat.

Armie wrapped his arms around the other and held him under the warm water.

“It’s okay,” Armie’s voice rumbled through Tim’s chest. “Let’s not talk about this right now. I’ll finish cleaning you and after I’ll lotion up that delicious ass of yours.” Armie squeezed said ass. “Then, you can nap while I order food.”

“Sleepy, not hungry,” Tim said, and as Armie turned off the shower, his stomach growled. Armie smirked at his wide-eyed expression. “I guess I am hungry.”

Armie grabbed a towel and dried the other before helping him out of the shower.

“Of course you’re hungry,” Armie started as he dried Tim’s curls. “You haven’t eaten since you’ve been at the club for the last five hours.”

A thoughtful look came over Tim’s face as Armie wrapped him in a white, fluffy robe. He quickly dried himself and donned an identical robe in black.

"I don’t…I don’t remember eating today,” Armie was leading Tim back to the bed and froze at Tim’s words.

“Timmy, my Angel, we are writing that into the contract,” Armie’s serious expression made the other flinch. “You will eat three squares a day, and you will let me know when you are eating. I will also start an exercise routine that we can both follow.”

“Doesn’t sex and sex like activities count as light cardio?” Tim smiled, then pouted. Armie kissed his adorable lip to prevent himself from pushing Tim to his knees and slipping his cock between those luscious lips.

“For these first couple weeks, yes,” Armie winked and took the other’s hand.

Tim gulped. “Couple weeks?”

Armie smiled. “Or longer. I have many plans for every inch of your gorgeous body, Angel.” He gently pushed Tim onto the bed and kissed him until they were breathless and hard again.

“Want you,” Tim’s eyes were glassy again.

“As much as I want you,” Armie said between kisses, holding Tim’s hips against the mattress so he wouldn’t rut against Armie’s thigh. “We need to eat and hydrate.”

“Fuck,” Tim cried.

“Yes, later, boy.” Armie kissed him before pushing himself off the bed and finding his phone. After he put in his order, Armie turned to talk to Tim and found him asleep. He crawled over and laid beside him, his head propped up on his hand and watched his beautiful angel sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there are more sexytiems to come!! ;)


	6. Fumbling Towards Ecstacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about Tim's past prompts Armie to say things - really heavy things. Also, more sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, I changed the rating. I figured this is only going to get sexier, darker, and grittier so the rating should reflect that. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it!

**Chapter Six:**   


Tim woke from a dreamless sleep with a foggy mind and a dry mouth. He groaned as he stretched and felt most of his joints pop. Sitting up slowly, Tim rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over his unruly hair. He opened his eyes and looked around at the vaguely familiar surroundings.

“Hey sleepyhead,” the smooth rumbling voice was familiar and safe, and Tim sighed.

“Hey,” he said as he blushed and looked away. Armie gave him a soft kiss on his forehead as he sat beside him.

“You slept for a good two hours,” Armie brushed a lock of curly hair behind Tim’s ear as his stomach growled. Armie chuckled. “Besides hungry, how do you feel?”

“Groggy, need water,” Tim blinked slowly, trying to clear his head of the deep sleep he had just come out of.

Armie held out a bottle of water to him, and Tim took and drank almost all of it.

“Thank you,” Tim wiped his mouth on the sleeve of the robe. “I needed that.”

“Now eat,” Armie said as he stood and grabbed a tray from the nightstand and placed it in his lap. Tim’s eyes went wide.

“Is this…beef stir fry?”

“Sure is,” Armie said with a wink.

“I…this is my favorite. How did you know?”

“I have my ways,” Armie sat at the foot of the bed facing Tim.

“Did you eat?” Tim asked after his first bite. “Holy shit! My compliments to the chef. This is hella good!”

Armie snickered. “I will let them know. And yes, I did eat.”

They sat in companionable silence as Tim ate his stir fry. Armie’s eyes wandered from the adorable bedhead on top of Tim’s head, to the way his long lashes rested against his cheek when he looked down at his food, to the way his left hand balled into a loose fist and he tucked his thumb between two fingers.

Armie reached out to Tim’s foot that was sticking out of the robe and ran his fingers over the top and down the side. Tim giggled and squirmed as Armie smiled, scooting closer. He gently grabbed the other’s ankle, rubbing the quarter-sized tattoo above the bone with his thumb. It was a simple mask crisscrossed with two daggers – one with serrated edges and the other smooth – a mark of the Assassin’s guild.

“Why did you become an assassin?” Armie asked, genuinely curious.

Tim stopped chewing and looked up at Armie with a blank expression.

“You don’t have to answer,” Armie paused as he ran his thumb over the tattoo again.

Tim quickly chewed his food and swallowed. “I would have thought you looked into that?”

“I started to research,” Armie said. “But I want to hear the reason from you.”

“Well, I guess the simple answer is this,” Tim said before taking a small bite and chewing to think on what the simple answer was. “My sister and her boyfriend were murdered by someone who had a hit out on her boyfriend. They said she was collateral damage. I say they were just assholes and-…”

Tim stopped and shuddered. Armie furrowed his brow.

“Anyway, I sought revenge. My sis was the only family I had,” Tim cleared his throat. He had loved his sister, but she could be stubborn at times. Especially when it came to her love for her mafia boyfriend. “Mom died of cancer five years ago, and dad checked out mentally and physically shortly afterward. Took his own life.”

“My god, Tim,” Armie said, kissing the top of the other’s foot. “I’m sorry for your losses.”

“I’m okay. I’ve pretty much dealt with everything I can through therapy and a gun.” Tim looked bashfully down at his food. “And maybe some illegal substances. But I quit those. Sebastian made me quit when…he just made me quit. Which is the only thing I’m thankful for from that bastard.” 

Tim huffed as he pushed his food around. 

“Tim, look at me,” Armie said, softly but with just enough firmness. Tim did what he was told. “I am sorry that I brought up bad memories. Remember that it is all in the past, and we have new memories to make.”

Tim opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t want to think any further ahead than he had too. It was a survival method he used when he was working full time as an assassin. Now, Armie made all these promises that they would be together years from now, and that frightened Tim.

“Don’t think so hard, my Angel,” Armie said before kissing the tops of Tim’s toes. Tim inhaled sharply, and Armie looked up as he licked a trail up to the other’s ankle. His fingertips burned a path up the back of Tim’s calf to his knee and back down and a small moan escaped Tim’s lips.

“Hmm…foot worship,” Armie mumbled as he lightly bit the other’s big toe. “I’ll put that on the list of fun things to do.”

Tim bit his lip as Armie stopped his ministrations and stood.

“I shouldn’t have anymore,” Tim said after taking the last drink in the water bottle. “I don’t want to be too stuffed.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Armie joked as he took the tray and set it aside. Then bent and whispered: “Unless you’re stuffed with my cock.”

Tim shivered as goosebumps formed on his skin.

“Yes, God, I want that,” Tim’s voice was thick with arousal.

“Only if you’re a good boy,” Armie kissed him on his neck. “And only after we’re tested and written up a contract. I want to fuck you bare.” Armie nuzzled Tim’s ear with his nose as he quivered. “For now, I want you to take off this robe and lay on your stomach. I’m going to rub lotion on your bottom.”

Armie straightened and covered the stir-fry before placing it in the fridge.

“My ass doesn’t-…” Tim started as he scooted off the bed. The pain was a dull ache, but there was a sting that he couldn’t get away from. “Oh, maybe I do.”

“That’s what I thought,” Armie smiled as he took Tim’s robe and laid it on a nearby chair. He grabbed the lotion and lube from the nightstand and climbed on the bed, straddling Tim’s legs. He squeezed a small amount and rubbed his hands together to warm them. Armie placed his hands lightly on Tim’s ass at first, drawing a hiss from the other. Armie rubbed the lotion as liberally and thoroughly as he could, dipping a finger into Tim’s crease to elicit a groan from him.

“Did you enjoy your paddling earlier?” Armie asked as he wiggled the globes of Tim’s ass.

“Mmm…Yes, Sir,” Tim had turned his head, and Armie could see an eye peering at him.

“Good. I have more plans for this ass tonight if you’re up for them?” Armie asked as he disrobed. “Otherwise, I can just wrap myself around you, and we can sleep.”

“I’m more interested in these plans that you have. Sir.”

“Good,” Armie said as he swatted each cheek slightly. Tim hissed again. “Do you remember what to say if you need to pause and regroup?”

“Yellow, Sir,”

“Yes, sweet Angel,” Armie said as he separated the other’s cheeks and blew on the pucker. Tim bucked his hips. “And what do you say when you want this to stop completely?”

“P-Peaches, Sir,” 

“Good boy. Now hang on, I’m going to rock your world,” 

“Feeling a little cocky, are we?” Tim didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Armie dove between his ass cheeks and started licking and sucking on Tim’s pucker like it was his last meal. “Oh…Oh…fuck,”

Tim felt Armie’s tongue breach his hole and sucked in a sharp breath. Armie’s hands were exploring the expanse of Tim’s body but always came back to hold his cheeks open. 

“Your ass is amazing, Angel,” Armie said before blowing lightly on his pucker again.

Tim clenched his jaw. “I could say the same about your tongue, Sir.”

Armie gave his undivided attention to Tim’s ass until he felt the other squirming and whining. He sat up on the edge of the bed and shoved Tim until he was draped over his lap. Armie smacked his ass on each cheek drawing a hiss from the other. He grabbed and separated his cheeks again and rubbed two fingers along his crease and over Tim’s hole, then brought the same two fingers to the other’s mouth.

“Open your mouth and suck,” Armie commanded.

Tim did as he was told, sucking, and wrapping his tongue around the digits, getting them as wet as he could.

“God…Your mouth is dangerous,” 

Tim hummed around his full mouth.

Armie’s hand came down hard on Tim’s ass, leaving a clear mark, as Tim whined.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Armie’s voice was stern. “I will not tolerate a rude boy. Do you understand?”

Tim started to answer before Armie took his fingers out, and Armie gave him another paddle with his hand. Tim’s whine was louder, and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Do you understand?” Armie murmured into his ear. He pulled his fingers out of Tim’s mouth. Tim sniffed and swallowed as a string of saliva followed Armie’s fingers. 

“Yes…Yes, Sir,” Tim’s eyes were watery. Armie hit his ass harder this time. 

“Yes, Sir, what?”

Tim inhaled sharply.

“Y-Yes, Sir. I-I understand, Sir,”

“Good boy,” Armie ran his hand over Tim’s head. “What’s your color, Angel?”

“Green, Sir, Green.”

“Good,” Armie pushed Tim off his lap and caught him in his arms, turned and laid him down on the bed. Armie spread Tim’s legs and leaned over the other, wiping his wet cheeks and kissing his forehead. “You’re doing so well.”

Armie sat back on his shins and lifted Tim’s legs and bent his knees toward his chest, exposing everything to Armie. 

“Hold your legs, boy,”

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said as he grabbed his knees and pulled them closer to himself.

“Christ,” Armie mumbled. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this.”

“I hope not, Sir,” 

Armie hummed as he placed a finger against the others furled muscle and rubbed the saliva all over that and his crease, teasing up to Tim’s balls, then his cock. Tim moaned and squirmed, spreading his legs more to allow Armie more access. 

“Stop moving,” Armie said after giving the other another solid smack on his ass.

Tim gasped. “Y-Yes, Sir,”

“Color?”

“Gr-…Green, Sir,”

“Good boy,” Armie praised as he ran his fingers lightly over Tim’s ass. Placing both palms on each cheek, Armie dove in, licking at the other’s hole. Tim groaned loudly and let his head fall back against the bed. Armie brushed his thumb against the other’s ball sack, and Tim wriggled, earning himself another tap on his already sore bottom.

Armie grabbed the lube and poured some over Tim’s crack and his fingers. Tim trembled, trying not to move away from the cold lube. Armie used his two fingers to rub the lube all over, even Tim’s cock and balls. 

“Okay, Angel, breathe in deep-…” Armie rested his finger against Tim’s hole.

Tim drew in a deep breath.

“Now let that breath go, and let your body relax,” 

Armie watched as Tim exhaled, and his body relaxed. He pushed his finger in slowly and told Tim to breathe again, and his finger went in all the way. 

Once he had gotten past the initial burn that he always experienced, Tim let himself feel, and he wanted more. Tim squeaked and moaned as Armie’s finger slowly and agonizingly moved in and out. He tried to move on Armie’s finger, but he earned a hard swat on his already burning, red ass. Tim threw his head back and cried out. 

“What did I tell you, boy?” Armie’s voice was stern as he stopped moving his finger. 

Tim panted before he answered. “N-Not to move…S-Sir,”

“That’s right, so why are you moving?” Armie ran his fingers up and down Tim’s crease as the other squirmed. 

“Mmm…Because…I-I need more,” Tim inhaled sharply. “I-I need you, please…”

“I know, Angel,” Armie’s voice turned soothing. “I want more as well. Soon, boy, soon.”

“Yes…Yes, Sir,” Tim swallowed at Armie’s heavy words. 

“I’m going to insert two fingers now, Tim. Spread your cheeks,”

“Please, Sir, please,”

Armie placed a hand on Tim’s lower back to steady his boy and pressed his fingers in sluggishly. Tim was a blubbering mess, making noises and cursing when Armie’s fingers were finally all the way in. He scissored and stretched Tim’s entrance as his own erection leaked. 

“Please…Sir…Armie I need you,” 

“Hold your ass open, Angel,” Tim did as he asked, and Armie rubbed his fingers along the other’s channel, finding his prostate. 

“Fuck, yes, yes…Sir, please,” Tim cried out, seeing stars.

“I’m going to insert another finger, Tim,” Armie explained as he grabbed the lube and poured more on his fingers and Tim’s hole. “What’s your color?”

“F-Fuck…Green…Green, Sir,” Tim panted.

Inch by torturous inch, Armie pressed three fingers in Tim’s ass and stilled again, letting him breathe through the way his hole was being filled. He ran his hands up and down Tim’s spine, soothing them both.

“Armie,” Tim’s voice was so small, and he could feel the other quivering.

“Tim, I…” Armie took a breath, pulling his fingers out then pushing back in, brushing Tim’s prostate again. “God, you’re beautiful like this. You’re doing so good. I can’t wait to watch my cock disappear into that tight little ass.”

“Please…” Tim’s voice cracked, and Armie stilled as the other cried out.

“What, boy?” Armie sat up and leaned over as far as he could while keeping his fingers in Tim’s hole. He kissed and nuzzled the other’s neck. “What do you need?”

“Please…f-fuck me…Sir,” Tim said between panting. “I-I need…need to come, Sir,”

“I know, I do too,” Armie mumbled into Tim’s ear as he caressed it with his nose, all while slowly and agonizingly moving his hand in Tim’s ass. 

Armie sat back up and slammed his fingers into Tim, who cried out. Armie grabbed his thigh for purchase and started a punishing rhythm that lasted a minute before he heard Tim sobbing. Armie grabbed Tim’s cock and, with deliberate strokes, worked Tim until he was falling apart.

“I’ve got you, Angel,” Armie murmured into Tim’s calf. Tim whined and squirmed. “Fuck…you feel so good. So tight…”

Tim sobbed as he was so close to the edge. He almost hurt he needed to come so bad. But being so thoroughly fingered and taken care of at the same time had his mind in a whirl. Tim could feel Armie losing his rhythm as his hand slid over the head of his cock and gathered the pre-come. Tim almost missed the whispered command in his ear to come, but his body didn’t, and he called out Armie’s name as lightning shot down his spine, through his balls as his orgasm rocked him hard. Tim came so hard he felt a drop hit his chin.

“God, fuck…you’re beautiful when you come apart,” Armie said as he gently pulled his digits out of Tim’s hole. Tim gave a full-body shudder and instantly missed being filled. He lifted his head and watched as Armie’s whole body tensed; the veins in his arms and his abs flexing made Tim bite his lip. “Fuck…I’m going to come on you,” 

Armie threw his head back and cried Tim’s name as thick ropes of come covered Tim’s cock and balls, his thighs and tummy. 

Unable to hold himself up anymore, Tim sighed and collapsed onto the bed. He winced at being sticky but was too tired and satiated to care. He hummed as Armie bent over him and kissed his mouth and smoothed his curls. 

“I’m going to clean us up…” Armie said breathlessly before he paused. “After I get myself back to earth.” 

Armie cuddled Tim for a few moments, kissing his face and neck. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed before unsteadily walking to the bathroom and grabbing a towel to clean himself. He grabbed another and ran it under running water, and went back into the bedroom, finding Tim fast asleep. Armie sighed. He really didn’t want to wake him up – Tim looked so peaceful.

“Tim, Timmy,” Armie softly shook him, and Tim grumbled and barely opened his eyes. “I need to clean you up.” 

“I’m so tired. That was so good.” 

“I know, but you’re covered in our cum, Angel,” Armie bit his lip to keep from giggling at his own sentence.

“Oh, okay,” Tim said. Armie cleaned his boy off, then grabbing another water from his fridge, he took a long drink and gave the rest to Tim.

Armie turned off all the lights, and they both got under the covers. Armie curled himself around Tim, reveling in how perfect he fit there. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tim’s voice was heavy with sleep.

“Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?” 

“It’s all a good hurt,” Tim yawned. “I’m sure it’ll be worse tomorrow. But…oh god, it was so good.”

Armie kissed his curls. “Mmm…you felt and did so good. Your ass is a piece of art.”

Tim giggled. “I don’t think anyone has called it that.” 

“They don’t know what they were missing,” Armie let his hand wander up and down Tim’s side. 

“Good night, Sir,” 

“Sleep well, my Angel,” 


	7. Feet on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contract is drawn up, but Tim is keeping secrets about his family from Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, but you guys get the presents!! This chapter is really long, and I make no apologies! I'm hoping I didn't get in over my head with this fiction. I keep thinking of plot points and it keeps getting bigger than I intended.   
Anyway, thank all of you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! Your support is much appreciated!

**Chapter Seven:**   


Tim felt like he was floating in a warm cocoon of cotton. For the first time in an awfully long time, he genuinely felt safe. Snuggling deeper into the sanctuary, Tim heard his name being called from far away. Then he felt a sturdy pair of arms wrap around him as a warm presence pushed up against his back. Kisses and murmurs covered his neck and the back of his head as a hand ran down his ribs to his hip, ducking between his legs, feeling…grasping…tugging…

Tim woke on a gasp – Armie’s grip on his cock, his chest pressed against his back.

“Are you awake, Tim?” Armie’s rough voice rumbled through Tim’s body, alighting nerves that made him shiver. 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said on the third try.

“Do you need some water?” 

“Please, Sir,”

“Open your eyes, Tim,” Armie said a few moments later.

Tim blinked his eyes open, and a bottle of water waited for him. He untangled his long limbs from Armie and took the bottle and drank deeply. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tim said as he handed it back to Armie. 

“Of course,” Armie paused, and Tim imagined he was drinking the rest of the water. His hand slipped around Tim’s torso, scooting his ass back, so it aligned with Armie’s cock. Tim exhaled sharply, acutely aware of the mild ache there. “How do you feel this morning, Angel?”

“A lot better than I deserve to,” Tim said after he stretched, and most of his joints popped.

Armie’s arm ran up his torso and softly grabbed Tim’s chin and turned him to face Armie. “Tim, you deserve to feel good. Don’t ever think you don’t.”

Then Armie kissed him, slow and deliberate, making Tim moan.

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said after the other pulled away. “Thank you, Sir.”

Armie kissed him again, moving his hips as his hard cock wedged between Tim’s cheeks. Tim grunted into the kiss as his hand crept down to his own cock. Armie swatted his hand away and held his up to Tim’s mouth. 

“Spit,” 

Tim gasped before spitting into the proffered palm. 

“I want you to fuck yourself on my hand,” Armie’s voice was rough with arousal.

Tim groaned. “Y-Yes, Sir…”

Armie wrapped his hand around the other’s cock and, with slow, deliberate strokes, turned Tim into a blubbering, begging mess. Armie was close to orgasm; with his member squeezed between Tim’s ass cheeks and moving his hips, Armie was panting.

“God…you sound amazing…beg me to make you come,” Armie murmured into the other’s ear before nipping at his neck. 

“A-Armie…Sir, please, please, I need it…I need to come…let me come…please,” Tim’s voice broke on the last word.

“Yes, my Angel, come for me,” Armie felt Tim’s whole body shudder with his orgasm, and Armie could barely hang on to his own as flames licked his spine and shot through his body, making him grunt and call Tim’s name. 

They lay there, sweating and panting until Armie moved his hand off Tim’s member. 

“Oh…wow,” Tim said after catching his breath. “That was…intense.”

Armie hummed his agreement as he held his hand to Tim’s mouth. Tim flinched at first, then caught on to what Armie wanted. He licked Armie’s hand clean, sucking and kissing his fingers. Armie gently turned his face and kissed Tim, tasting him on his tongue.

“God, I can’t wait to feel you inside of me,” Tim said a few moments later. 

“Me too,” Armie paused as he nuzzled Tim. “We should shower, dress, and eat. Then I can call Honora and Jace to notarize and witness the contract.”

“Who’s the notary?” Tim asked as Armie reluctantly untangled himself. 

“Honora,” Armie answered as he stood and stretched. “They love it and are good at it. Honora also does a lot of the accounting with Beth’s help.”

Tim couldn’t help but drink in the sight of a sleepy, morning Armie. His hair was sticking up at various angles, and he seemed very relaxed. And he was fit as well. When Armie stretched, the muscles in his back all flexed, and Tim’s eye was drawn down to the curve of his spine to his ass and the dimples on each side. Tim fought the urge to walk over and lick the curve as he ran his hand over his stomach, feeling a small amount of definition, but he was mostly skin and bones. 

“Stop ogling me and get out of bed, boy,” Armie smirked as he grabbed their robes and turned to walk to the bathroom. 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim scrambled out of bed, kicking the covers, and messing up the sheets. He stopped at the threshold of the large bathroom, gazing at all the bright white and ocean blue tiles and details of the room. There was a walk-in shower – with enough room for an orgy – a jetted tub – again, orgy – and a steam room. Armie tested the temp of the water before turning and holding out his hand. 

“Come, boy,” 

Tim nodded at the command as his feet automatically carried him toward Armie. When he was within arm’s reach, Armie pulled him to his body and kissed Tim thoroughly and deeply. Armie pulled away, and Tim was breathless, and his knees were weak. 

“Kissing you…is amazing, Angel,” Armie said as he held Tim’s face with both hands, rubbing his thumbs along his cheekbones. They flushed a gorgeous shade of pale pink, and Armie kissed each one.

“You blush so beautifully as well. One of these days, we’ll have to just stay in bed and let me ravish you,” Armie pressed his mouth against Tim’s and ran his hands down his spine to grab Tim’s ass. Tim yelped into Armie’s mouth. “Still a little sore, Angel?”

“Yes, a little, Sir,” Tim blushed again and turned away. “But I like it. It’ll remind me I’m yours all day.” 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me, Tim,” Armie said as he turned the other and gently pushed him into the shower. They made out, and Armie was able to make Tim come again. They cleaned each other and rinsed off before Armie left Tim standing under the shower spray for a moment, letting the hot water run over his back and shoulders. Armie quickly dried and wrapped himself in a robe. He peeked in on Tim, telling him it was time to get out before he pruned up. Tim snickered at that as he turned the water off, and Armie wrapped him in a warm towel. Tim moaned his approval as he let Armie dry him.

“I have some clothes you can borrow until I can have my tailor size you up,” Armie said as he helped Tim into a robe. Tim frowned, and Armie traced his thumb over the action. “What’s wrong, Angel? We can go shopping if you’d rather?” 

“I-I have my own clothes, and personal items,”

“You had your own clothes and things,” Armie said as he turned Tim toward the vanity and pulled out a shaving kit and other items from a cabinet underneath. “I had Jace bring some added items up for you because yours, and Ben’s, were ruined in the raid on the hotel you guys were staying.” 

“Um…what? A-A raid?” Tim’s fear was palpable as he wrung his hands together.

“Don’t worry, boy,” Armie said as he kissed the top of Tim’s head. “It was only my men covering your guy’s tracks.” 

Tim’s bottom lip tremored. 

“I’m sorry, Tim, but this was the only way you two wouldn’t be tracked,” Armie started to pull Tim into his arms, but Tim ducked away. 

“But…but I had some very personal stuff, like pictures of my sister…” Tim sniffed and tried to blink away the tears. 

“Oh God, no, Tim, listen to me,” Armie stepped forward cautiously, his heart in his throat. “They saved all that. I can have them bring it when we write up our contract.” 

“You…they didn’t destroy my stuff?” Tim wiped his eyes and started to rub his nose on the sleeve of his robe, but Armie quickly handed him a tissue. 

“No, Angel, they saved that stuff,” Armie held his hands out to the other who went hesitantly. “I’m sorry I didn’t specify. Please, forgive me.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist and nodded and nuzzled into his neck. “Yes, Sir, I forgive you,” 

“Thank you,” Armie slowly let out the breath he had been holding. He knew he was in way too deep with Tim, but he couldn’t help himself. The way Tim had looked at him moments ago had burned Armie to the core. He kissed Tim’s temple before carefully lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. “Will you be okay? Do you just want to spend the day in bed?”

Tim sniffed and shook his head. “No, Sir, I-…I need for us to get this contract written up so I can officially be yours. I need to stop worrying, and that will lift a weight off my shoulders, I think.” 

Armie cradled his face and wiped his tears. “Listen to me, Tim. I want you to sign this contract because you want to, not because you feel obligated or resigned. I can find you another option but be aware you will not be protected as well as you will here. You deserve to be cared for and watched over. But I will not watch your every move unless that’s something you want? We can arrange that in the contract,” 

Tim opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. “How…how would that work?”

“Well, after I gained Chase’s trust, I ordered him to follow me around, showing him that I would always remember he was there. So, when I was working in my office, he would kneel at my feet with his head on my thigh, and occasionally, I would run my hand over his head to reassure and comfort him. He said the quiet of my office and the timbre of my voice on the phone really helped him through. There were certain situations where he couldn’t always be by my side, like bathroom breaks, certain meetings, but we made it happen.”

“And you two never engaged in anything sexual?” 

“He tried on the third, and last night he was to be by my side,” Armie leaned against the vanity and held Tim in his arms. “He was kneeling beside me as I was getting ready for bed and he took off my shoes and socks for me. He knelt between my legs and started rubbing my thighs. I let him explore, I wasn’t going to force anything on him, and he got as far as taking off my trousers and underwear and for reasons he still hasn’t told me, Chase had a panic attack. I quickly got myself back together and I took him in my arms and just held him all night. We didn’t sleep well that night; that’s when the nightmares started. I did the best I could, but he needed more than I could give him, so he agreed to make an appointment with a trusted psychologist I know. The first couple of sessions were rough because he still wasn’t trusting of strangers, so I had to sit in, and even though Chase had agreed for me to be there, he still wouldn’t open. I’m not sure what happened between the third and fourth sessions, but he said he was finally ready to sit by himself. Ever since then, he’s blossomed. There are panic attacks still, but we all watch out for him.” 

Tim was quiet for a moment letting Armie’s words soak in. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you Chase’s life story,” Armie said, kissing the other’s damp curls. He turned Tim to face him. “I just need you to know the level of care that I will provide you after you sign that contract.”

“Chase is right,” Tim finally said. “Your voice is soothing. And-…” Tim reached between the folds of Armie’s robe and clutched onto his cock. Armie made an inelegant noise. “I think Chase was afraid of all this dick.” 

Armie blinked, then snorted at Tim’s attempt at levity. Tim smirked and let go and patted Armie’s robe.

“Yes, well,” Armie said after clearing his throat and adjusting himself. “Let’s get dressed and get something to eat, then we can get that contract drawn up. Sound good?” Tim smiled and nodded before Armie kissed him on his forehead.

  


After a filling breakfast, Tim brushed his teeth, a habit he’d never been able to break, and then followed Armie to a conference room where Jace and Honora were sitting. 

“Well, would you look at honey biscuit and boss man,” Jace said when he saw them walk in. 

“You two are glowing,” Honora said with a blinding smile on their face. 

Tim noticed the way they were dressed was understated compared to the previous evening. Jace’s white-blonde hair was loose around his face, and he wore a black leather jacket over a Depeche Mode concert t-shirt. Tim imagined he had on black jeans as well as Honora, who wore a black knit turtleneck that emphasized their long neck and bright red lips, their dark hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

“Good morning, my troublemakers,” Armie joked as he pulled out a chair for Tim, who took it with a smile. He didn’t miss the looks that Honora and Jace shared. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Daniel said as he walked in behind Ben, who looked fresh from a shower and smiled when he saw Tim, who stood, and they hugged. Daniel continued. “We were…a bit tied up,”

Ben blushed from his neck to the roots of his hair as he pushed his glasses up his nose. Daniel gave a wink. Tim raised his eyebrows as Armie hid a chuckle behind a cough.

Jace cleared his throat as he smirked. “Yes, well, shall we begin?” Everyone gave their consent. “Okay, I have a couple of different contracts here, I will let each of you go through and see which one will suit you and what kind of changes we need to make. As per your request Armie, I have made a sheet of different activities and such that could be considered hard and soft limits. After we draw up the contracts, or during, whichever you prefer, we can go through the limits. Armie wanted to do this now, so in case something should happen between all four of you, you’ll know each other’s limits.”

“Lucky,” Honora said under their breath as they glanced over at Ben and Daniel. 

“I’ve offered several times, love,” Daniel said with a wink and a smirk. Tim noticed Ben’s head was bowed, but his eyes were dodging between Honora and Daniel, and another blush crept over his cheeks. Tim pursed his lips to hold in the disbelief at Ben’s embarrassment. Ben was proud of his kinks and turn-ons…so Tim wondered if Daniel had talked to Ben about possibly including Honora in their scenes.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Does that sound alright with you, Tim?” 

“I…what? I’m sorry I didn’t catch any of that, Sir,” Tim blinked at Armie, who smirked and placed a hand on his arm.

“It’s okay,” Armie said, smiling. “I said we can write a contract that will include other people that we can play with if you like?”

“Um…let’s write out the basic contract at first, then make any amendments afterward,”

“Okay, that sounds perfect, Angel,” Armie kissed him on the temple, and Jace and Honora swooned. 

They spent the next two hours negotiating and drawing up two contracts, one that suited Ben and Daniel’s needs, and one that suited Armie and Tim’s needs. Since Daniel was a member of Armie’s Mafia but ran his own sect that covered south Chicago, he had his own club there called Vespa. He and Armie agreed that Daniel should stay at Enamored, however, with Ben until Sebastian was no longer a problem. Daniel had a right-hand-man that he trusted with running Vesper while he was off on other business.

“I would like you to plan a ceremony very soon,” Armie said to Daniel. “That way, you can introduce Ben, and show him and Tim around your club. Plus, I would like to check with your security to make sure they are all on top of monitoring for Sebastian.” 

“Of course,” Daniel inclined his head at Armie. “As soon as we are done here, I will schedule the ceremony for Wednesday. I also informed my security team last night about Sebastian, with Ben’s input. Turns out, my dark-haired friend here is a gadget geek and knows a lot about hacking and hackers. Also, I need to take Ben shopping for some replacement electronics for the items that were ruined in the raid.” 

Daniel gave Armie a pointed look. 

“Yes, I apologize for that,” Armie said. “I will arrange for all of us to go shopping as soon as possible.” He turned to Jace. “Speaking of, I think you have some items for the boys?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jace stood and walked to the wall behind him and stooped to grab a box. He brought it over and set it in front of Tim and Ben. “We also transferred the numbers and pictures from your phones to new phones, so they won’t be tracked by Sebastian.”

“Were all your electronics ruined?” Tim asked as he opened the box. 

“No, they brought them to me yesterday after the ceremony, and I managed to save what I needed. Our Switch is ruined, though. I was almost beating you in Mario Kart.” Ben said and elbowed Tim as he stood. Tim chuckled as he brought out the frame with the picture of him and his sister that he had carried with him since she died. 

“Oh, there are a couple game rooms that have all the systems in them when we just want to blow off steam and have some non-sexual fun,” Jace said, giving them a bright smile. “When we do the tour, we’ll show you where those are.” 

As Tim and Ben retrieved their items, including their new phones, a red-headed woman with lots of freckles walked in with a cart of snacks and drinks. Tim grabbed an orange juice, and Ben grabbed water as everyone else grabbed their preferred beverages. 

After everyone settled, Jace tapped his pen on the table to get everyone’s attention. 

“Just to review, these contracts will last two weeks. Any one of us can break, revise, or continue the items in the contracts at any time. If Honora or I witness or are made aware of anyone breaking the terms of the contract, we can terminate the contract at a moment’s notice and the parties concerned will be made aware. The purpose of these contracts is for you Tim, and you Ben to feel safe and secure while you are in the jurisdiction of Armie’s mafia and under the care of Armie and Daniel. Even though you are consenting adults of legal age, you Tim and you Ben have given Armie and Daniel control over your bodies and some major decisions over the next two weeks.” Jace handed a few sheets of paper to Honora and took a drink of water. 

“In my hand are the items that were suggested for hard and soft limits. Please take your time and review and mark an H next to your hard limits and an S next to your soft limits and a tick next to items that you absolutely want to try. Please do not hesitate if you have any questions.” Honora explained as they handed everyone the sheets. “Also, there is a sheet to list any dietary restrictions you have or any foods that you absolutely will not eat. Please take a moment to list your favorite foods as well, as I know Armie and Daniel like to spoil their boys with food.” 

Both Tim and Ben blushed, and Honora and Jace chuckled at them.

Everyone discussed the limits page while eating the snacks brought to them earlier. After, they decided to take the tour of the building. There were seven floors altogether, including two that were underground. Except for the top-level, which had the living quarters of the central employees, and the main floor, which was the leading club, bar and party rooms, kitchens and dining rooms, every level was divided into the main room where everyone could view each other doing whatever they pleased. Sometimes people scheduled to be watched, most times, it just happened. Surrounding the main hall were smaller playrooms and venues for a more private feel. Each floor had different themes – with the exceptions of the top floor, main floor, and very bottom floor, which housed safe rooms, weapons rooms, a shooting range, and one of three gyms in the building. Tim and Ben were convinced they would need a map, but Armie and Daniel assured them they would always be accompanied by someone until Sebastian was taken care of. 

“Alright,” Armie said as they took the elevator to the floor that held the game rooms. “It’s been a heavy few hours, why don’t you, Tim and Ben, go play some games and relax while Daniel and I finalize and catch up on a few things.” 

“That sounds great, actually,” Ben said, leaning against the back of the elevator. 

“I agree,” Tim said. “I’d like to kick your ass in some video game.” 

Ben snorted. “Yeah, right. I look forward to that.” 

They both laughed as they said goodbye to Armie and Daniel as Jace pointed out the rooms. 

“Thank you,” Tim said as they walked into the room closest to them. 

“Whoa,” Ben breathed as he took in what laid before them. The room was large and open with seven big-screen TVs on the walls and bean bag and gaming chairs all scattered around the room. There was a corner screened off for VR gaming and another hole for Wii gaming. 

“I…This is…” Tim started.

“Okay, well, let’s start with Nintendo and work our way around all the systems until we’ve played them all,” Ben said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“Sounds good,” Tim answered as they walked to the corner holding all different Nintendo systems. 

They played and laughed for a couple games before Ben asked: “So, how are you feeling today? You seem more relaxed than yesterday.” 

“Yeah, Armie has been pretty much perfect,” a smile came unbidden over Tim’s face. “He’s been kind and patient.”

Ben smirked at him. “Yeah, you two couldn’t keep your hands or eyes off each other at the ceremony last night.”

“We’ll see if it’s just me being needy, and Armie humoring me, or if the pull is still there after all this contract stuff is finished,” Tim rubbed the back of his neck as he touched the frame of the picture of him and his sister. 

The action wasn’t lost on Ben. “Did you tell him the truth about your sister?” 

Tim drew in a sharp breath, his bottom lip trembling. “I couldn’t. It’s just…It’s easier to tell everyone she’s dead than somewhere under protective custody. Besides, he should know.” 

Ben shook his head. “I don’t think so. I tried looking her up and Pauline Chalamet died that day in the car with her boyfriend. That’s what all the records lead to. I…haven’t tried to hack into the records to protect her and us.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Tim sighed. “I know I’ll have to tell him the truth sometime. I just can’t face that part of my life right now. I need this, I need Armie to take care of me for a while.”

Ben reached over and squeezed his hand. “You should tell him sooner than later. You can’t start a relationship like this with lies and secrets.” 

Tim nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Ben moved his hand up to Tim’s face and wiped his tears with his thumb as Tim leaned into the touch. 

“How was your evening?” Tim sniffed. “Seems you two hit it off well?”

“I…Daniel’s different than anyone I’ve been with,” Ben withdrew his hand and played with the controller in his lap. “He’s intuitive and clever, and…God, his voice does things…makes me want to kneel and be owned and…I haven’t had someone do that for me in so long. It’s nice.”

“Would you let him collar you?”

“I…I probably would if he asked,” Ben took his glasses off and cleaned them on his t-shirt. “He tied me up and…oh God, Tim, I’ve never flown so high. But, he hasn’t fucked me yet. Said he wanted to wait until we signed our contracts, and we saw each other’s test results.”

“Armie said the same to me,” Tim squirmed. “I’m glad we got tested at the beginning of the week, so we have our test results available.” 

“Me too!”

“Me three,” Armie’s voice boomed through the room, and both Tim and Ben startled. 

“Hey boys,” Daniel said as he followed Armie. 

“Did you play at all, or did you talk the whole time?” Armie asked as he watched Tim pick up the frame and hold it to his chest.

“No, we played a couple games,” Ben said as he pointed to the screen that showed their numbers.

“Are you ready for a cuddle before dinner?” Daniel asked as Ben’s eyes lit up.

“Sure,” Ben accepted Daniel’s outstretched hand. “See ya at dinner, Timmy!”

Tim smirked and blushed at the nickname. “Later.”

“What do you want to do?” Armie asked after he squatted in front of Tim and pushed an errant curl behind his ear.

“A cuddle sounds too good to pass up,”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Armie helped Tim to his feet, and they went back to Armie’s suite with Armie’s arm around his boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase may be getting his own story after this one is done. The Wiley bastard keeps slipping into scenes where he isn't even live! That is a big maybe, though, this fiction is proving to be quite the beast!! :D


	8. Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tells Armie the truth about his sister, but Armie has a truth of his own to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man! This chapter...a lot of copy and pasting and rearranging and note-taking and...guh! But it'll all make sense in the next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos! And your patience! Your guys' support has been such a motivator! I'm having fun playing in this sandbox of characters.

**Chapter Eight: Devil’s in the Details**

  


Tim tried to push his worries about his sister to the back of his mind. He shook his head, thinking about the tangled web that their father got them into, all because their mother was sick. Tim’s father, Marcus, stumbled onto a get-rich-quick scheme – with the help of his Mafia friends. The money helped Tim’s mother get treatment, and her cancer went into remission. The family lived comfortably for three or four years until the disease came back. Marcus got involved with his friends again, only to have it blow up in his face.

“You’re quiet,” Armie said after they boarded the elevator, interrupting Tim’s thoughts. “Everything okay?”

“Hmm…yeah, it’s just been a long day,” Tim looked up at Armie as he shifted the box of items to his other hip. It wasn’t heavy; Tim didn’t have much, just awkward. Tim’s eyes wandered over Armie’s face, cataloging every detail until they rested on his lips. The same lips that were suddenly covering Tim’s, which parted on a gasp. Armie’s tongue was there, tracing his bottom lip until it dipped into Tim’s mouth, owning and tasting him. Tim wanted more as he sucked on Armie’s tongue, eliciting a groan from the other man. Armie wrapped his arms around Tim, holding him up.

They parted breathlessly when the elevator doors opened. Armie smiled at Tim and gave him a little push to get him moving. Tim laughed as he caught himself before he fell into Armie’s suite from the elevator. Armie shook his head as he held Tim by the elbow.

“Sorry,” Tim mumbled as they walked through the suite. “You make me weak in the knees.” 

“What are you?” Armie said between chuckles. “Some southern belle in distress? Weak in the knees?” 

Tim threw his arm over his forehead and made his best southern accent. “Oh, Armie, you make me swoon. I get hotter than a coon dog on the fourth of July when I’m around you!” 

By the time Tim was through speaking, Armie was in stitches. Tim smiled and bowed. 

“Wow, that’s eerily accurate,” Armie said after he caught his breath. 

“I took drama in my junior and senior years in high school, and Ben has been helping me with accents. I wish he could have heard me just then!” 

“Hmm…well, I’m glad he’s not here because I have you just as I want you,” Armie stalked toward Tim, trapping him against the bedroom wall. “Now, do you want to talk about today, or do you want me to help you forget for a little while.”

Tim gasped as Armie licked a stripe from his collarbone to his jaw, placing butterfly kisses there. 

“Help…help me forget…” Tim managed to get out as Armie nibbled on his ear. “Put some of those soft limits to appropriate use.”

Armie growled as he pulled back to look Tim in the eyes.

“You do realize we will talk about what is on your mind,” Armie took Tim’s chin in hand. “Because that was part of the contract – no lies, no secrets.” He ran a finger over Tim’s brow, down the side of his face, to his neck, wrapping his fingers there. Armie felt Tim swallow as his breaths turned shallow. “So, are you still good with forgetting? Or is there something you want to tell me, Tim? Because I can put a cage on this,” Armie grabbed Tim’s cock through the jeans he was wearing, and Tim’s cry came out as a strangled hiss. “And you won’t be able to cum for a week. Do you want that?”

“N-No…no, Sir,” 

“Good boy,” Armie let go of Tim’s cock, but not his neck. “Now, who do you belong to for this next week?” 

“You, Sir,” Tim sniffed as Armie kissed him gently on the lips. 

“Yes, and who owns your orgasms during that same period?”

“You…you do,”

Armie squeezed his neck just enough as he placed his knee between Tim’s legs, feeling Tim’s arousal there. 

“I do…what, Tim?”

“You own my orgasms, Sir,” Tim said on an exhale after Armie eased his grip on his neck.

“Trust me to take care of you, Tim, and you can have the world,” Armie moved his hand to Tim’s shoulder as he placed his other hand over Tim’s heart. 

“I d-don’t need…need the world, Sir,” 

Armie froze. “What is it you think you want, boy?”

“I just need…” Tim sniffed again and cleared his throat. “I just need you, Sir.”

Armie leaned in, just a breath away from Tim’s lips. 

“You have me, Tim.”

“Then, I already have the world,” Tim whispered, hoping he wouldn’t regret those words after telling Armie the truth about his sister.

Armie angled his mouth over Tim’s, sealing his words in like a promise. The kiss started chaste – Armie just nipping at Tim’s lips, but Tim opened his mouth on a gasp after Armie pushed his thigh into Tim’s crotch further. Armie’s tongue dipped into his mouth, and Tim groaned. They kissed until Armie pulled back, breathing hard. He placed his hand around the other’s throat again, watching as Tim’s breathing regulated. Armie’s eyes wandered over Tim’s face – his hazel eyes, his red and shiny lips, the freckles on his nose. 

“Now, I want you to place this box on the chest of drawers and sit next to me on the bed,” Armie kissed him again, then let go of Tim’s neck and stepped over and sat down. “Unless we need to have another serious conversation like this, you will always present yourself on your knees, and that is how we will talk. With certain exceptions – meals, meetings, etc.” Armie said after Tim sat next to him. 

“Yes, Sir,” 

Armie pushed Tim’s curls behind his ears. “Okay, deep breath, and when you are ready, you will talk to me,”

Tim looked at Armie in disbelief as he opened and closed his mouth. 

“Tim,” Armie’s voice was tinged with demand. 

Taking a deep breath, Tim closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, seeing nothing but kindness on Armie’s face. 

“I-I lied…about my sister,” Tim hiccupped as Armie stood and walked to the mini-fridge to grab a water. He opened the bottle and handed it over to the other, who drank deeply. “I…she’s not dead. She was witness…she was a witness to something that she shouldn’t have seen. She’s safe now.” 

Armie’s brows furrowed. “I’m not sure I understand why you would lie about that…” He paused, hoping Tim would continue. 

“She saw something…bad involving…Sebastian…” Tim squeezed his eyes shut. 

The hair rose on the back of Armie’s neck as he placed his hand on Tim’s cheek. A memory fluttered at the edges of Armie’s mind of Sebastian’s men harboring someone who had witnessed firsthand their illegal activities. Armie briefly wondered if it was the same person. But, a search of Tim’s family had come up with dead family members and no connections to Mafia. He was going to have to dig deeper, maybe delve into Tim’s head and find the answers there. 

Now wasn’t the time for that; Armie needed Tim to trust him and lean on him for support. 

“So, she must be in protective services?” He wiped a tear from Tim’s cheek. 

“Yes, Sir,” 

Armie hummed and waited for Tim to calm down. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“I’ll feel better when I’m kneeling at your feet, Sir,” Tim said. 

“Jesus,” Armie breathed as he ran a finger over his bottom lip. “How did I get so lucky? Okay then, undress and kneel at my feet, boy.” 

Tim drew in a deep breath. He stood and undressed, folding his clothes and placing them next to his box. He kneeled as gracefully as he could, hands palm up resting on his thighs, back straight, butt resting on his calves, head lowered. 

“Perfect,” Armie said as he rose from the bed and circled Tim, letting his fingertips trace his shoulders and the back of Tim’s neck. Tim trembled at the contact. 

Armie walked over to his toy chest and grabbed the items he would need, carrying them back and dumping them on the end of the bed. He grabbed the riding crop with the broad head and softest leather and gave each of Tim’s shoulders an experimental tap. Armie smiled at the shiver that came over the other’s body. He dragged the crop down Tim’s spine, down to his crease, where he pushed the crop between the other’s cheeks as Tim hissed at the contact. 

“What are your safewords, Tim?” 

“Green for everything is good, yellow for when I need a break, and Peaches for when I want everything to stop, Sir,” Tim responded. 

Armie walked around to face Tim again.

“Unzip my trousers and take out my cock,” Armie commanded. 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim acquiesced as he reached up to do what was asked of him. 

“Now, take my cock in your mouth. Don’t suck, don’t lick, and don’t swallow, just hold it in your mouth,” 

Tim pushed himself up and opened his mouth, taking Armie as far as he could without choking, and held him there. All while keeping eye contact with Armie. 

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Armie ran a finger along Tim’s jaw, watching as Tim’s eyes became glassy. “Your mouth full of my cock, holding so still. So good.” Armie’s cock plumped at the sight of Tim’s hot mouth around it, fighting the urge to shove it in all the way.

“Now, I want you to tap my thigh twice if you need me to pull off and tap once if you need me to slow down,” Tim looked up at Armie, a crease forming between his brows. Armie grabbed the back of Tim’s head and pushed his face into his crotch, his dick bumping the back of Tim’s throat. Tim made a strangled noise and tapped Armie’s thigh twice. Armie quickly pulled out of Tim’s mouth, watching as the other coughed and caught his breath. Armie grabbed Tim’s chin and angled his face up to look him in the eye. 

“Do you understand, now, my Angel?”

Tim blinked and sniffed before he answered. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Color?”

“Green, Sir,”

“Open your mouth,” Armie gently squeezed Tim’s jaw. As his mouth opened, Armie spit. “Ready?”

Tim nodded, and Armie shoved his cock into his Angel’s mouth and fucked it, then held Tim down until his pubes tickled his nose. He lifted his hands and slowly used his hot, wet mouth. 

“I’m going to come down your throat, and I want you to swallow every drop,” Armie had to pause as his balls drew up tight. “Because if I fuck your ass like this, I won’t last, and I want to use you until neither of us can walk tomorrow.” 

Tim whined. 

“Jesus…fuck!” Armie cried out as he came hard down Tim’s throat. 

Tim drew in a deep breath when Armie pulled out of his mouth. His throat burned, and his jaw ached, but he wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything else. Fighting the urge to wipe his mouth and eyes, Tim sniffed and blinked up at Armie, who had bent and held his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs. 

“What is your color, Tim?” 

“Green, Sir,” Tim sniffed.

Armie kissed his forehead. “You were so good and so perfect. Undress me and get up on the bed on all fours.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said as he scrambled to undress Armie. His mind floated between the ache between his legs and trying to focus on the task at hand. After folding and setting Armie’s clothes on top of his own, he climbed up on the bed and presented himself. 

“Gods,” Armie said as he ran his hand up Tim’s flank, over the beautiful curve of his ass, and down his spine, feeling the imperfections and moles. He tickled his fingers over the other’s ribs, and Tim did his best not to squirm but failed. Armie hummed his approval, then placed his hand on the small of his back to calm him. He smoothed his hand over Tim’s ass again and down his other thigh, …and stopped. Tim sucked in air as Armie fingered the scar that ran across his leg. 

“Calm,” Armie said softly as he moved his hand over Tim’s lower back again. “Color?”

Tim drew a deep breath before answering, thankful that he didn’t have to explain the scar. “Green, Sir.”

“Good, you’re doing well, Tim,” Armie said as he ran his hand down Tim’s spine and pushed between the others shoulder blades. “Down, leave your ass up.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said as he leaned down and rested his head on the soft comforter. 

“Reach your arms behind your back,” 

Tim adjusted himself to follow Armie’s orders. 

“I’m going to tie your hands, but not together, I want you to be able to spread your ass for me,” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim moaned, trying to lean into Armie’s touches. He felt the silky rope wrap around his wrists, and he wiggled his hips to get some sort of friction on his aching erection. Tim was met with a hard slap on his ass as he yelped.

“Stop moving,” Armie said, running his hand over where it had connected earlier, and Tim stilled. “Good boy,”

“Sir…I need…” 

“What Tim? What do you need?” Armie asked as he spread Tim’s cheeks. 

“I need you…Sir…I need…” Tim let out a long breathy moan as Armie licked a stripe from his balls to his taint to his hole, which clenched as soon as he touched it. 

“Mmm…I love how responsive you are,” Armie said as he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed the riding crop. He rubbed it just under Tim’s ass as he spoke again. “I’m going to strike you eight times, and you will count. If you feel you need more to clear your head, let me know.”

All Tim could do was mumble and nod. 

“I need your words, Angel,”

“Y-Yes, Sir…please…”

Tim couldn’t finish his thought as Armie struck him twice on each cheek. 

“One…Two…” Tim sucked in a breath as Armie hit him harder across the tops of his thighs. “Three…”

“Good boy,” Armie’s voice caressed Tim’s skin as if he touched him. 

Armie struck him two more times on the meaty part of his ass. Tim lost his grip as he counted the strikes. Armie hit him hard across his thighs as Tim sucked in a sharp breath and counted.

“Did I tell you to let go of your ass?” 

Tim sniffed. “No…Sir…” He scrambled to keep his cheeks spread. 

“That’s my good Angel,” Armie said as he tapped Tim’s hole. He cried out, trying to move away. Armie grabbed Tim’s restraints and pulled him close again. 

“You're obstinate, Tim,” Armie said as he ran the crop from his hole, over the taint to his balls, giving him a tap. Tim cried out as he tried to move away from Armie again. 

“Please…Sir, I need…to come…” Tim buried his wet face in the comforter. 

“I know. You were doing so well,” Armie paused as he tugged on Tim’s balls hard and pinched the head of his cock. 

Tim let out a wail. Armie ran his hand over his ass, down his spine, and through his curls. Tim leaned into the touch and practically felt himself purring.

“There, now, color?”

Tim wiped his face on the comforter before answering. “Green, Sir…please…”

“Two more,” Armie said as he moved back to face Tim’s ass again. He took a moment to admire the red marks there before adding two more. 

“Seven…eight…” Tim choked out. 

Armie set the crop down and nudged his nose between Tim’s cheeks, licking and sucking at his hole as Tim whined and squirmed. 

Tim suddenly felt cold as Armie pulled away and untied Tim’s restraints. He sat on the bed and maneuvered the other onto his lap. He massaged Tim’s shoulders and wrists as Tim rested his head against Armie’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tim said, his voice hoarse from crying. 

“Of course,” Armie kissed his forehead and wiped his cheeks. “How do you feel, Angel?”

“Like I’m flying, Sir,” 

“Do you want to go higher?” Armie was only a whisper away from Tim’s lips, and he gasped. 

“Sir?” 

“Do you still want me inside you?” 

Tim wriggled in Armie’s lap as he reached for his own cock. It was leaking so much his stomach was shiny with pre-cum. Armie batted his hand away. 

“Sir…please, please, please…” Tim chanted.

“Answer the question, Tim. Because I promise I will make you feel good,” 

Tim had almost forgotten Armie had asked him a question. 

“I-I…yes Sir, please fuck me,” Tim’s voice was breathy, and Armie couldn’t help but capture his soft lips in a devastating kiss that left Tim moaning and wanting more. Armie laid him on the bed before licking from his balls to the tip of his dick. 

“Fuck!” Tim grabbed a handful of sheets. 

“Mmm…we’re getting to that,” Armie said as he smiled and sucked on the head of Tim’s cock as he moaned. “But I need to know how you are feeling, Tim?”

Tim drew in a couple of deep breaths as Armie licked and sucked on his balls. 

“Good…I feel good, Sir,” Tim managed to squeak out. 

Armie pushed Tim’s legs toward his head and then licked his crease. Tim threw his head back and cried out as Armie zeroed in on his sensitive hole, fucking it expertly with his tongue.

“God…so good…please…please, Sir,” Tim thrashed his head back and forth. 

“What Tim? Tell me, what do you need?” 

“Sir,” Tim wheezed as Armie stuck a finger slowly into his ass. He fucked Tim with his finger for a moment, before pulling out. Tim thought he was going to fly apart. He reached for his cock, but not before Armie batted his hand away. A frustrated noise emanated from Tim’s throat.

“Remember, Tim, your orgasms belong to me,” Armie smirked as he ran two fingers along Tim’s hole. “Now, tell me what you need.” 

“Sir, I…fuck!” Tim swore as Armie pushed two fingers deliberately into Tim’s ass as his erection leaked onto his belly. “I need…I need…I need you. Please…” 

“And what do you need me to do, Angel?” Armie asked as he pumped his fingers into Tim and stretched him.

“Fuck me! I…need your cock…Please…Sir…” Tim was reduced to squealing and begging, nearly out of his mind with the need to come. 

Armie chuckled. “If you insist, Angel,”

He slid off the bed and pulled Tim to the edge with him before flipping him over and reaching to grab the lube from the nightstand. Armie pumped some onto his hand, then slathered it over his cock before throwing it onto the bed and stroking his member. Tim looked at him like he was starving, and Armie was the last piece of bread. 

“Please?” Tim’s voice broke. “Sir…”

Tim watched as Armie lined up his cock with Tim’s hole and bit his lip.

“Breathe, Angel,” Armie’s voice soothed Tim’s nerves as he drew in a deep breath, then released it. “Good boy.”

Armie pushed the head of his dick into Tim. He gasped and shut his eyes to the familiar burn of intrusion. He felt the soft touch of Armie’s hands on the back of his thighs as they brought Tim’s legs to rest over the other’s shoulders. 

“Tim, look at me,” 

Tim blinked his eyes open. 

“I want you to keep looking at me as I enter you. I want to see you…every part of you,” Armie ran his hands down the front of Tim’s thighs and rested his thumbs in the creases. 

“Y-Yes…yes, Sir,” Tim squirmed. “Please…I can take it. I need it…I need you, Sir.”

Armie growled and pushed himself into Tim little by little as he made soothing noises and encouraging words. When he was all the way in, Armie moved his hands to each side of Tim’s shoulders. 

“Fuck…you feel so good,” Armie’s voice was just a whisper. 

Tim felt so full, but he knew he could take more. Moving his hips, he felt Armie’s length pull out, then slam back in as Tim’s mouth fell open in a silent cry. Armie repeated the action, and Tim couldn’t help the noises that came out. Armie scooted and almost folded Tim in half, his face mere inches away. He moved his hips, and Armie hit Tim right in his prostate. Tim’s moan was swallowed by Armie’s kiss that ravaged his mouth. Armie kept kissing Tim as he wrapped his arms underneath Tim’s body. Then gripping his shoulders, he unleashed a punishing rhythm that had Tim chanting Armie’s name. He tried to move his hips so he could get some sort of friction on his cock, anything. Still, somehow the way Armie’s body was arched over Tim’s, he wasn’t getting any resistance. 

Armie suddenly pulled away as Tim grunted. 

“You’re so tight,” Armie said as he sat up and started a slower rhythm. He lowered one of Tim’s legs from his shoulder. His touch burned a trail of sensation from behind Tim’s knee down to his groin, where he grabbed the other’s thigh and fucked into Tim’s already abused hole, hard and fast. 

“I thought I could last,” Armie panted as he wrapped his hand around Tim’s cock, and Tim almost screamed from the sudden attention to his dick. “Come for me, Angel. Give me your load.” 

Tim keened and arched his back as his orgasm came spiraling from the top of his spine and winding down to his cock and exploding onto his chest. He swore several times as Armie milked every drop. Tim’s head was fuzzy, and his bones were jelly, but through the haze, Tim heard Armie tell him to open his mouth. Two fingers were inserted, and the salty tang of his own cum hit his tongue as he sucked on Armie’s fingers. 

Armie placed Tim’s leg on his shoulder again and adjusted Tim’s hips, hovering over him. 

“Where do you want my cum?” 

Tim shook his head, trying to understand the question. 

“I’m going to cum inside you if you don’t tell me otherwise,” 

“Oh, fuck…yes…inside me…please, Sir,” Tim wasn’t sure how, but he was hard again as Armie tucked his head into the crook of his shoulder and bit down just enough to leave a mark, but not to break his skin. 

“Tim…fuck…I’m coming,” Armie chanted his name as his movements stuttered. Tim could feel him shooting inside, marking him, as he lifted his own hips. Armie pounded in at the same time on Tim’s prostate, and Tim shot more come, not as much, but the orgasm was just as intense. 

The only sound in the room was their panting as they came down from their highs. 

“Mmm…I’m going to plug you, keep my come in you as long as possible,” Armie paused to wipe the sweat off his brow and a splatter of cum off Tim’s chin. “You were so good.” He lifted a shaky hand to his mouth to lick the cum off his finger, then leaned down to kiss Tim, slowly this time. 

Tim nodded at him as Armie straightened and carefully pushed Tim’s legs off his shoulder and pulled his limp cock from Tim’s ass. Tim winced at the empty feeling that Armie left him with, but Armie quickly scooped up the cum leaking out of Tim’s ass and push it back in. Tim moaned and let his head fall back to the bed. Armie reached for the plug that he had set on the sheets earlier and carefully pushed it into Tim’s body. Tim exhaled and grunted. 

“How do you feel?” Armie asked as he leaned over and brushed Tim’s curls from his sweaty forehead.

“S’good,” Tim said as he started coming down from his high. He stretched up and kissed Armie, who cradled his head gently and kissed him back. He pulled back and hummed as he rested his forehead against Tim’s.

“I could lay like this forever,” Tim said drowsily. 

“I could too,” Armie said as he pushed himself off the bed, and Tim whined. “I will clean us up, we’ll nap, then have something to eat,” 

Armie explained as he grabbed a water and took a deep drink before handing it to Tim. 

“Does that sound okay?”

“Mmm…yes, Sir,” Tim said as he laid with his eyes closed after drinking the rest of the water. 

The next thing that Tim felt was a warm washcloth over his stomach and ass. Armie’s long, warm body crawled in behind Tim and curled around him, surrounding him in a cocoon of warmth. Armie kissed the back of Tim’s head and neck as he wrapped an arm around his midsection. Tim sighed as he fell fast asleep with Armie not far behind.

  


_Tim woke to a cold, empty bed, and a massive sense of disorientation. He groaned as he sat up and looked around at surroundings that were vaguely familiar but couldn’t place. Rubbing his eyes and throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet hit a cold wood floor that wasn’t there when he went to sleep. _

_“What the hell,” Tim mumbled as he stood. His body was not his own as he looked down and saw that he was skinnier. He was wearing pajamas, which he knew was wrong; he had gone to sleep naked and well fucked by Armie. _

_A door slamming and muffled voices brought Tim out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his door was open a sliver, and the light from the living room was streaming in. Tim shook his head and started toward the door when a man burst through. _

_“Timothee,” the man whispered._

_“Wha-…Father?” _

_“Of course it’s your father. Listen to me, I need you to grab your sister and run to the neighbors, please,” _

_When Tim didn’t move, his father walked over to him and shook him._

_“Timothee, Timothee? Are you sleepwalking again? WAKE UP!” _

_“No…uh…Father, what is happening?” Tim shook his head, trying to reconcile his current situation. _

_“Son, oh good,” Tim’s father, Marcus, exhaled. “I need you to grab your sister and take her to the neighbor’s apartment. They are expecting you,” _

“_But father, why?”_

_“Don’t ask questions, son, just go. It’s for your own safety,” Marcus turned them around so that Tim was pointed to the door and walked him out of his bedroom and pushed Tim to the door further down the hall to his right. _

_“Why am I here?” Tim asked as he scratched his head. _

_“Jesus, Tim,” Marcus swatted his son on the back of his head. Tim flinched and rubbed the spot. “Wake up already. I need you to get yourself together and take you and your sister to safety,” _

_“Ouch, yes sir,” Tim’s words echoed in his brain of a different time and place he would use those words. He walked over to his sister’s room and knocked, then opened her door. She was nowhere to be seen. _

_“Father,” Tim cried as he ran out of the room. He found Marcus pacing his living room. “Dad, Pauley isn’t in her room!” _

_“Dammit,” Marcus walked up to his son and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Listen to me carefully, son. I need you to go to the neighbor’s apartment. They are expecting you. I want you to stay there no matter what you hear over here. Do you understand, Tim?”_

_Tim sniffed, feeling helpless in the fact that he had no idea what was going on. _

_“Yes, but Father? What is happening?” _

_“Nothing you need to worry about, son. Now get over to the neighbor’s, please!” _

_Tim’s feet were like lead as he turned and walked out of the front door and to his left. He knocked on the door, and a young woman with her red hair in a ponytail answered the door with the chain attached. _

_“Oh, Tim,” she said in a thick Irish accent before closing the door and unlatching the chain. “Timothee, come in, please.” _

_Her arms were outstretched, and Tim started to walk into them when the thud of heavy boots caught his attention. He glanced to his right just in time to see a tall man with a large gun, dressed in black, walked around the corner. Tim didn’t catch his face, but the man covered the distance before the red-haired woman could shut the door. _

_“Is everything okay here?” _

_Tim gasped as the voice sent goosebumps and chills up his spine. The red-haired woman stopped Tim from turning around. _

_“Yes, sir,” she said as she rubbed Tim’s back and held him tight. “Our son tends to sleepwalk, and we were guiding him back into the apartment, sir.” _

_“Good,” the man said. “You’ll be safe here. Whatever you do, or hear, do not look or step out of your apartment. Do you understand?” _

_Tim wanted to turn so bad, to see the owner of the familiar voice. _

_“Yes, sir,” Tim looked over the woman’s shoulder and saw another man, this one with stark black hair and bright green eyes, step out of the kitchen. “We will stay in the apartment.”_

_“Thank you,” the man turned and walked into the hall. Before the woman could shut the door, Tim heard his sister’s voice in the hallway. _

_Tim opened his mouth to call out, but the woman placed her hand over his mouth before he could scream. She shook her head at him and held her hand there as she kept a tight grip on his bicep._

_Loud voices and a door being knocked off its hinges could be heard, as well as his sister’s muffled voice screaming for someone to let her go. Tim whined behind the hand over his mouth. He hiccupped, and tears streamed down his cheeks. _

_Then, two gunshots._

_And silence._

_Then his sisters scream for their father. _

_The cacophony of his sisters screams, and Tim’s sobs were too much. Tim wrenched himself out of the red-heads grip and ran out into the hall just in time to see his sister being wrestled away from their home followed closely behind by a tall man with dark red hair that Tim only knew as Sebastian. The man glanced over his shoulder briefly, making a gesture with his right hand as he kept walking. _

_Two strong arms grabbed Tim from behind and carried him into the apartment he just came from. They dropped him on the floor. Tim landed in a heap of long limbs and grunts as he tried to scramble to get a look at the man. He looked up into the bluest eyes, and a familiar face…_

  


Tim sat straight up, trying to catch his breath as he woke from his nightmare. He hadn’t had that nightmare in a couple weeks, and to relive his past always left him breathless and exhausted.

“Tim? Tim, are you alright?” 

The breath caught in his throat as Tim turned toward the voice. 

“Y-You…It was…it was you,” Tim hiccupped and scooted back on the bed, trying to get as far away from the one person he thought he could trust. 

“Tim, Angel…please calm down,” Armie reached for his ankle too late as Tim fell off the bed in a pile of sobs and hiccups. He tried desperately to disentangle himself from the blankets that had fallen with him with no success.

“Timothee,” 

The use of his full name in that oh so familiar voice made Tim freeze. A soft grip on his knee induced a whine that he couldn’t hold back. 

“Good boy,” Armie said as he knelt in front of Tim. “It was just a nightmare. It’ll be okay.” 

“N-No…you were…you were there,” Tim said after taking in a deep, shaky breath and sniffling. 

“I was in your nightmare?” 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to contain his sobs. Armie made comforting noises as he rubbed circles on the back of the other's knee with his middle finger. 

“Tim?” 

Tim finally nodded.

“Tim, I need your words,” 

“Both…both places…” Tim wheezed. 

Armie started to get up to grab the bottle of water on the nightstand, but Tim grabbed his wrist. 

“D-Don’t leave me…” 

“Never, I’m just getting some water,” Armie brought his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. 

Tim nodded at him. Armie stood and grabbed the water and tissues he kept on the nightstand and handed them to Tim before turning on the lamp. 

“W-Will you grab the picture out of my box?” Tim blew his nose and took a drink as Armie walked over and brought out the frame that sat on top of Tim’s stuff. He almost fumbled the frame when he turned it over and saw a face that Armie never thought he would see again standing next to a younger Tim. The woman who was the key to bringing down Sebastian. The woman who had been witness to her father’s murder by Sebastian. The woman who he helped put into protective custody. 

“Polly…” Armie said on an exhale as he slumped against his bureau. “Polly’s your sister?”


	9. The Tangled Web we Weave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Armie listens to Tim's retelling of his nightmare, he realizes that it's not a nightmare at all. Tim gets a peek at Armie's past, Tim finds out just how kinky his friend Ben is, he gets some quality time with Chase, and realizes that he's been holding the key to bringing down Sebastian this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened - in real life and in this fic - since I posted the last chapter. I hope everyone is doing well. Hopefully, we will see the light at the end of this crazy tunnel soon! In the meantime, take care of yourselves!

**Chapter Nine:**

“How do you know my sister?”

“Polly was your sister?”

Armie and Tim said at the same time. They gaped at each other. Armie pushed away from the bureau and walked over to sit next to Tim. Resting his elbows on his knees, he held the frame with trembling hands. 

“I-I haven’t seen Polly in four years,” Armie whispered. 

“How do you know my sister?” Tim said, more earnestly this time, leaning over to look at the picture of him and Pauline. 

“We should shower then eat,” Armie said after a moment. “We’ll talk while we eat.”

“But…”

Armie placed two fingers over Tim’s mouth to quiet him. 

“We need to eat,” Tim’s stomach growled as Armie spoke. “Then we’ll clean up.”

“Okay, I guess…?” Tim sighed. “What time is it?”

“Hmm…it’s gotta be midnight or one,” Armie stood, placed the picture on the bed, and went to find his phone in his discarded pants. “Yep 1:30. Just a midnight snack then.” Armie paused to send off a text.

“C’mon,” Armie walked over and stood in front of Tim. “I know emotions are running high, but once we talk, I’m quite sure everything will fall into place for both of us. Plus, I don’t think you want that plug inside you all night, do you?” 

Tim squirmed, almost forgetting the plug Armie had placed there earlier. 

“I…,” he hesitated. “I like how it feels, but…I don’t know what I want.”

The look he gave Armie almost broke his heart. 

“How about this, Angel, I’ll take it out, we will shower and clean you up, and I can place it back in?” Armie ran the back of his hand along Tim’s cheek. 

“I would…I would like that. Thank you, Sir,”

“Of course, Angel,” Armie held out his hand and helped Tim stand. “And if you want to amend the contract after we talk, then you are more than welcome.” 

Tim only nodded as he let Armie lead him to the bathroom. He instructed Tim to rest his elbows on the vanity next to the sink and bend over. Armie carefully pulled the plug out of Tim’s ass as Tim gave a satisfied moan. Armie started the shower and cleaned Tim thoroughly and efficiently, then let him stand under the water to rinse as he washed. After rinsing and drying each of them off, Armie led Tim back to the bedroom, where Armie told Tim to get on all fours on the bed. He found another plug, this one black with a purple jewel on the end, and warmed some lube, then pushed it into Tim.

“How do you feel?” Armie said as he ran his hand over Tim’s bottom, admiring the way the jewel sat in his ass. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He said as he bent and placed a soft kiss on Tim’s cheek. 

“Feels good, Sir,” Tim groaned. 

“Good boy,” 

Armie found some sleep pants and a shirt for Tim and threw the same on himself. He found a vegetable plate and hummus waiting for them in his living area. Armie carried it into the bedroom before grabbing a bottle of water. He handed Tim a napkin and caressed his cheek. 

“May I kiss you?” 

“Please, Sir,” Tim’s voice sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Armie bent and kissed Tim’s soft lips, meaning to keep it chaste, but when he parted, Tim chased after his mouth, and Armie obliged. Tim licked into Armie’s mouth, pouring all his anxiety and angst into the kiss. Armie took as much as he could as he wiped Tim’s tears. 

“I promise we will stop Sebastian, and I promise I will be by your side for as long as you will have me,” Armie said as he leaned against Tim’s forehead. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Tim said after sniffling. Armie handed him a tissue, and he blew his nose and took a drink of the water. 

“Okay, let’s talk about your nightmare,” Armie put up his index finger to stop Tim’s protestations. “I know it’s difficult, but the sooner we talk about this, the quicker we can work on getting our stories straight.” 

Tim nodded and drew in a deep breath before he started talking. 

“It wasn’t really a nightmare, just my minds’ retelling of the night…” he paused and bit his lip. “…of the night my father was executed.” 

He launched into a retelling of the nightmare and slipping in other things he remembered about that night, ending where his dream ended, gazing up into Armie’s face.

Tim sighed and grabbed a piece of cheese, meat, and a cracker and dipped it in the hummus. He stopped mid-bite when he saw Armie gawking at him. 

“What?”

Armie blinked like he had seen a ghost. 

“That…that was you?” Armie pointed with a slice of cucumber. “You were supposed to be the neighbor’s kid…not Mick’s kid…”

Tim watched as Armie dropped the cucumber and started pacing, worrying his thumb in the process. 

“Uh…Armie?” He tilted his head. “Armie, talk to me? What’s going on?” 

The other stopped pacing and looked up at Tim’s worried face.

“I should tell you my side of the story,” Armie sighed as he sat across from Tim, grabbing his abandoned slice of cucumber. 

“I had heard about Sebastian’s illegal activities when I was working as an assistant to an important government official in LA. They had me gather a bunch of information on the front that Sebastian Alexander puts out into the world. So, when I recognized some of the names that were listed with Sebastian’s organization, I started to get curious, and I told the head about my discovery. That’s when they started disclosing the cover-up: Sebastian was using his homeless shelters as a front for human trafficking.”

Tim gasped. “Hu-…Human trafficking?” 

“You…didn’t know?”

“I mean…” Tim took his shirt off and, with his right hand, felt under his left arm, near his armpit. “There’s a scar here…he branded me and a few others…”

“Jesus Tim,” Armie reached out and ran his finger over the brand. It was in the shape of the letters S and A and two inches wide and tall. “Chase and Honora have the same scars…”

“If you were branded like this, you were deemed worthy of being on the upper levels of his club for entertainment, for whatever needs people had, or for Sebastian’s needs,” Tim shivered. “I had rarely seen him until he forced himself on me…” 

“Tim, if I had known…” Armie started.

“No, no, the clubs don’t bother me,” Tim interrupted. “It’s what’s underground that scares me. I was only there twice, and… well, Ben told me not to talk about it until we had other proof.” 

Armie opened his mouth, then closed it. 

“Other…proof?” 

“Yeah,” Tim put his shirt back on and picked up the frame. “This was taken six months before my father was executed, and four years before Pauline was put into protective custody. She was eighteen and just graduated high school with dreams of being an actress or a famous pianist, whichever came first.

Anyway, a couple of weeks before she was put into protective custody, she sent me a coded message telling me that I held the key to bringing down Sebastian. I know she had seen the operation Sebastian had going on at the time. Pauline had sent me to a room in a run-down hotel on the outskirts of LA, and the only thing I found was this picture of us – the last time we were together and happy.”

Tim wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. Armie reached out and placed a soothing hand on Tim’s foot.

“Huh…I delivered that message…but I thought it was a red herring to get Sebastian’s men off her back.” 

“I wish I would have seen you - this whole mess would have been solved then.” Tim picked another carrot and dipped it in the hummus before asking: “So how did you know my sister?”

“Mick – the man I now know, as your father – had gotten into a get-rich-quick scheme about ten or eleven years ago involving your sister. He was approached by a rival of Sebastian’s who wanted to bring him down. Mick had sold your sister to Sebastian to get information.” 

“What? Wait, no eleven years ago, Pauline would’ve been fifteen, and she had gone to study abroad for a year…oh…oh god…” Tim’s hand shot to his mouth. The realization of where his sister had been, finally dawned on him. 

Armie reached out and placed his hand on Tim’s knee. 

“I’m sorry, Tim,” 

“I-I…need to hear more…”

“Well, they only got part of the information they needed, and Sebastian got what he needed from your sister,” Tim trembled. “That was about the time I was collecting evidence and names and such. Mick decided to try his luck again three years later. Only this time, he uses your sister’s mafia boyfriend to get an in on Sebastian. Sebastian somehow turned everything around and figured out who Polly was and where she lived at the time. I was working undercover for my own personal interests, so I became the low man on the totem pole. The men asked me to stay outside Mick’s apartment to make sure no one came in and out. That’s when I saw you walking into the apartment across the way and wanted to make sure you and who I thought were your family at the time were safe. After everything happened and you ran out of that apartment, my first thought was to keep you safe, my second thought was of Polly.”

Armie paused to gather his thoughts as he took a drink of water.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” he cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions in control and failing. “I tried to save her. But…but she was in too deep – I won’t go into details… four years later, Polly escaped somehow. She found me, and with the help of the government official I had been working for, we set up her fake death.” 

Armie drew a deep, shaky breath, and looked up at Tim. For a fleeting moment, Armie thought he was going to run away. Instead, he moved the tray of food to the nightstand and took the other man’s face in his hands and kissed him, pouring all his gratitude and heart into it. Tim licked at Armie’s mouth as Armie wrapped his arms around Tim, hanging on as if he would disappear.

“You…it was you…” Tim said between kisses. “You saved my sister.” 

Armie blinked at Tim, trying to reconcile his feelings for what Tim was telling him. 

“No…I…” 

Tim placed his finger on Armie’s mouth. “No, you saved my sister. She’s alive. I…just wish I could see her.” 

Armie rubbed Tim’s tears away with his thumbs. 

“I wish I could give that to you, Angel,”

Tim sighed and rested his head on the other’s shoulder, and they held each other for a few moments. 

“So…I take it you don’t work for that government official anymore?” Tim asked as he straightened and sat back on his heels. 

“No, I don’t,” Armie traced a fingertip over Tim’s collarbone. “But they do feed me information. It’s how I found out you and Ben were coming here for shelter. Ben actually worked for them for a time after me.”

“Huh,” Tim wrapped himself around Armie again. “I’m so tired.”

Armie ran his hands up and down Tim’s spine. “I know, Angel. This will be over soon.”

Tim wriggled on Armie’s lap as the plug jostled inside him. Armie’s hand slid down over the other’s ass, slipping a finger between Tim’s cheeks and tapping the jewel. Tim gasped. 

“Hmm…settle,” 

“But you-…” Tim said as he pulled away to look at Armie.

“I know, and I’m sorry,” Armie said before placing a virtuous kiss on his perfect lips. “But we should finish eating and then sleep.” 

Tim groaned and let his forehead fall against Armie’s shoulder again as he willed his desire to wane. Armie’s hand snaked up his thigh and pinched the head of Tim’s cock, causing him to curse. 

“Yikes,” Tim hissed. “Why’d you do that?”

“Are you still horny?”

“I…well, no,” 

Armie winked and patted the other on his ass. “Get up, let’s finish eating. We have errands to run tomorrow.”

“We do?” Tim asked as he sat back against the headboard and grabbed the veggie tray.

“Yes, as much as I would like to lock ourselves in here for the next few days and make you my sex slave, we have to go out and be adults. And we need to be rested,” Armie said. “Plus, I have some added information that just brought me closer to putting Sebastian in his place.”

  
  


Tim slept soundly in Armie’s arms and woke to him nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck. Tim moaned and stretched as Armie ran his fingertips up and down the other’s hip. Armie pushed his leg forward before grabbing Tim’s ass and giving it a shake. Tim squeaked as the plug inside his ass jostled and rubbed over his prostate. 

“Good morning, Tim,” Armie rumbled in his ear. “Take a deep breath and relax.”

Tim did as he said, and Armie grabbed the toy and pulled it out, placing it against Tim’s lips. He opened his mouth, and Armie pushed in the plug, letting Tim taste himself. Armie then put the toy on the nightstand and grabbed the lube, pouring some on two fingers.

“You’re beautiful in the mornings,” Armie said as he nibbled on Tim’s ear. Tim gasped as the other pushed the two wet fingers inside him. “God, your ass is still so tight.” 

“Armie…”

“I got you, Angel,” Armie pulled his fingers out and stroked his rock-hard cock. He rubbed the head against Tim’s hole as Tim pushed back, wanting Armie inside. Armie finally obliged as he pushed himself in, and Tim grabbed his thigh to hold it up to give the other a better angle. After he was buried in Tim’s ass, Armie grabbed Tim’s leg and told him to hold on. Armie pulled out and pounded into Tim, who braced himself. 

“Yes…god, fuck me, please,” Tim pleaded. 

Armie growled into the back of Tim’s neck. “I’m not going to last long this morning,”

“I don’t care,” Tim said before Armie pounded into him again. “You feel so good.”

Armie let go of Tim’s leg and flipped him on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“I want to watch you come,” Armie said as he pushed himself back into Tim. Tim arched as he breathed through the familiar burn. “You fall apart so beautifully.”

“Armie…fuck…yes,” Tim cried out as he moved his hips.

Armie grabbed his thighs and started a punishing rhythm. Tim’s ass clamped down on his cock, and Armie leaned forward, his hands on either side of Tim’s shoulders.

“Touch yourself, Tim. Come for me,” Armie said before kissing him. 

Armie sat up and watched as Tim moved his hand rapidly over his cock, feeling Tim clench down against Armie again. Watching Tim lose himself made Armie’s motions stutter as his own orgasm shot like lightning down his spine. He came inside Tim with a shout as he fucked them through their orgasms. 

“Holy fuck, Armie,” Tim said, panting. 

“Yeah…” Armie grabbed Tim’s hand and licked his palm and between the fingers. Tim squirmed, making Armie aware of his softening cock inside of the other. He smirked as he placed Tim’s hand on his chest and carefully pulled out. Armie raised Tim’s hips and ran his tongue over his sensitive hole. Tim cried out, grabbing the sheets, not sure how his cock was hard again. As Armie sucked and licked at his ass, he grabbed Tim’s cock and started milking a second orgasm out of him. Tim keened and tried to form words when Armie thrust two fingers inside him, finding the bundle of nerves that would push Tim over the edge again. 

“C’mon Tim, give it to me, come for me,” 

Tim chanted Armie’s name as his orgasm rushed through his body, making Tim tremble. 

Armie climbed up Tim’s body and held his face as he kissed him, tasting each other on their tongues. 

“Good morning,” Tim said after they parted. Armie smiled at him and kissed Tim all over his face. 

“Yes, a perfect morning,” Armie sighed when he rolled off Tim. 

“You’ve got me all…smooshy,” Tim said as he tried to move an arm. “Like a limp noodle.” 

“You weren’t limp five minutes ago,” 

Tim chuckled. “No, I wasn’t. I can’t believe you got two orgasms out of me.” 

“Talented tongue,” Armie stretched and sat up. “Let’s get moving. I’ve got the tailor coming for you this morning, then I need to catch up with business since I’ve been… a little busy.” He winked. “If you’re up to it, I’ll have Jace take you to the shooting range-…”

“Oh, I don’t-…” Tim sat up as his palms started sweating. 

“You don’t have to shoot, but I want you to get your confidence back,” Armie reached out and cupped Tim’s face. Tim leaned into the touch. 

“Thank you,”

“Of course,” Armie smiled. “Let’s shower and get going.” 

They barely managed to keep their hands off each other as they showered, and Armie dried both. Tim dressed in a clean pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt as Armie dressed in dark jeans and a white button-up shirt with a navy-blue blazer. The tailor was waiting for them after, and he took Tim’s measurements. Then, grabbed a pair of jeans and tailored them right there on the spot, and a green Henley that just needed the sleeves rolled up. 

Armie and Tim walked down to the kitchen and found Ben and Daniel there. 

“You look well and thoroughly fucked,” Ben said after Tim settled next to him. 

Tim blushed and snorted. “And you look collared and owned.” 

Ben’s hand went up to the braided leather cord around his neck. 

“Yes, well, Daniel presented it to me last night, and I couldn’t possibly say no,” 

Tim smirked at him.

“Ben, I have a couple favors to ask of you, if you don’t mind,” Armie said after chatting with Daniel. 

“Of course,” 

“I have a couple of names for you to research, plus some information about a certain time,” Armie said before taking a bite of cereal. Tim gave him a confused look as he chewed on his bagel. He wouldn’t have pegged Armie as the cereal type. 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Ben answered after Armie slipped him a piece of paper with names and dates. Ben’s eyes went wide. “Did you figure out what or where the key was?” 

Tim sighed. “No, not yet.”

“But you two have talked about it, right?” Daniel asked before sipping his tea. “Sorry, Ben updated me on your situation, Tim,” 

“No, it’s alright. I suppose everyone should know what they are getting into with Sebastian. Have we heard anything from him?” 

“There was news that he was last seen in Boise, Idaho,” Ben said after looking at his phone. 

“He’s following our trail,” Tim said as he wiped his hands on his pants and hiccupped. 

Armie was kneeling in front of him in an instant, cradling his face in his hands. “Listen to me, Tim. You are safe, you and Ben are safe here, I promise.” 

Tim hiccupped again and nodded as Ben passed him a bottle of water. 

“Do you want to hang out with Troy and I today?” Armie asked as Tim took a large drink. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” 

“Okay,” Armie said as he straightened and kissed Tim on his forehead. “If you need me, have Jace or Honora contact me. I’ll find you, alright?” 

Tim nodded. “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,”

“Of course. Tonight, we will have another party. Tim and I will wear our wings if you want, and Ben too. But, on Wednesday, we will have another party at Vesper, and we will be prepared for Sebastian. He’ll probably be here in Chicago on Wednesday.”

“Hey, good morning, everyone!” Honora breezed in with skinny black jeans and a black tee-shirt with the word ‘snac’ on the front. Their hair was pulled back in some intricate braids that wrapped around their head and a healthy glow about them. They grabbed a bagel and started to spread cream cheese at the same time Jace sauntered in, a big smile on his face and a hickey on the left side of his neck. He wore a Dead Kennedy’s tee shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees, and a red flannel shirt around his waist. Tim squinted and swore he saw him wearing eyeliner. Jace greeted everyone and grabbed some coffee.

“Good morning, you two,” Armie said as he side-eyed them. “Did you two have a good evening?”

“Oh, it was okay,” Honora said before taking a bite of their bagel.

“It was fine,” Jace said at the same time. 

They glanced at each other before Jace stirred his creamer into his coffee. 

“Uh-huh, listen, don’t let fun times get in the way of work times. I will fire one of you if shit gets too heavy for you guys.”

“Wait, what?”

“That’s not fair. You’ve never had a policy about employees fraternizing…shit…” Jace covered his mouth quickly. 

“Good job ass,” Honora elbowed him. 

“It was bound to happen,” Daniel said, chuckling. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other sometimes. It’s a good match, I’d say.” 

“Not you too?” Honora gave Daniel a dark look. 

Daniel shrugged. “My employees fire themselves before getting involved with each other. They know better. No one wants to get their balls caught in a trap.”

Everyone winced. 

“Huh, that explains Heath and Nora,” Jace commented before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Listen, I like both of you, and I want both of you working for me, so don’t make me fire one of you to make you an independent contractor, got it?” Armie gestured between the two. 

Honora and Jace blinked at him, then nodded. 

“Good, I want you two, along with Chase, to take Tim down to the shooting range, please.” 

Ben’s eyes went wide. 

“Sir, I don’t think that’s a good idea-…” 

“Ben, it’s okay,” Tim said as he placed a hand on Ben’s arm. “I-I need to get my confidence back somehow. Even if I don’t shoot today, I’ll be surrounded by enough arms to get a feel for it again…hopefully.” 

“Are you sure, Tim?” Ben’s eyes searched the other’s face. He had seen firsthand the fear and uncertainty in Tim’s eyes when he tried to shoot Sebastian. Ben hated that Sebastian had taken that from Tim.

“Yes, I need to do this. I can’t mess up like I did before,” 

“Okay, if you think so,” Ben cleared his throat. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

Tim smiled. “No, I’ll be with good company. Thank you, Ben.”

Tim threw his arms around Ben’s neck.

“Well, let’s get cracking, then,” Daniel said as he rubbed his hands together. 

Armie kissed Tim on his forehead again as Daniel clipped a leash onto Ben’s collar. Tim raised an eyebrow and gestured at him. Ben smirked and shrugged as he was led out of the room. Armie nodded and smiled at them as he followed. 

“Huh, looks like those two are getting along swimmingly,” Honora said as they took the last bite of their bagel. 

“I didn’t peg Ben as a collar and leash guy,” Jace said as Honora stole his coffee and took a sip. “Hey!” 

“I didn’t either,” Tim started. “Although, I don’t know much about Ben’s kinks, honestly. He keeps them to himself, so all this, surprises even me.” 

“And you and Armie? You two look cozy,” Honora smiled as she handed Jace back his coffee. 

Tim blushed from his neck to his ears, thinking about the thorough fucking he received from Armie that morning. Jace snorted. 

“I think that answers that question,” he ran a hand through his blond hair and set his coffee cup in the sink. “Let’s go. We’ve got some targets to fuck up.”

  
  


“How long have those two been eye-fucking each other?” Tim asked Chase an hour later. They were sitting outside the range watching as Jace and Honora bet on who could do the most damage. So far, Honora was winning.

“I didn’t notice until last week, but I think it’s been going on since Honora and I arrived here,” Chase answered as he looked up from his laptop. “Now that I see them together, I think they are suited for each other.”

“And you and Troy?” 

Chase blushed, and Tim smiled at him. “I-I don’t know…”

“It’s okay, Armie told me about you and him,”

“How much?”

“That you had some trouble adapting to this atmosphere, and Armie took you under his wing. I guess Armie has been busy the past couple of weeks because you went to Troy for assistance. Armie is very happy for you.” 

Chase blinked at Tim. When he wasn’t frowning, Chase was a classically beautiful man. Tall and thin, with unruly brown hair and big brown eyes. He saw the appeal that Armie had in men like him and Chase. 

“He said that?” Chase’s bottom lip quivered. 

Tim frowned. “Yeah, of course he’s happy for you. Why wouldn’t he be?” 

Chase suddenly threw his arms around Tim’s neck. 

“I still wasn’t sure after the other night,” Chase said. “Armie has helped me through so much. And Troy, Troy has been so amazing.”

“Have you and him…” Tim gestured at Chase after he let go. 

“No, I don’t…no, not yet,” Chase said as he played with the corner of his laptop. 

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my business.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It’s alright,” Chase gave him a small smile as Tim finally looked at what Chase was doing on his laptop. There, he saw the screen divided into 13 sections, each one displaying a part of the club. 

“Wait, is that…us?” Tim pointed to the section that had the firing range in view. 

“It sure is,” Chase said proudly. “I’m hacking into my own security system. Ben says he’s exceptionally good at systems and computers and all that. So, we are taking turns hacking into each other’s systems. He’s told me mine is good, but it has a back door that we are trying to close.”

The screen went blank. 

“Oh, it looks like he may have found the way to close it.” 

“Can you hack into any system?” 

“Almost,” Chase said as he opened a chatbox and started typing. “Haven’t quite gotten into Sebastian’s system yet. The message boards say that there is a key to getting into his system, and no one knows where or what it is.”

“A…key? Like a physical key?” Tim scratched his head. 

“No, a series of numbers and letters or possibly something else. Almost like a password, but not.” 

Tim gasped.

“Holy shit, I know where the key is!”


	10. A Reason to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Tim each have their revelations about their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This one was a doozy! It's kind of all over the place with emotions and such. Oh, and some head-hopping, sorry about that!  
I hope everyone's safe and well. I've been trying to keep my mind busy and not think about the current situation we're all in - writing is helping. And past episodes of Ghost Hunters. Anyway, thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos!!

**Chapter Ten:**

  
  


“Whoa, hold on,” Chase placed a hand on Tim’s forearm and could feel him practically vibrating with excitement. “You know where the key to getting into Sebastian’s security is?”

“Yes, yes,” Tim said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. “But it’s up in Armie’s suite, and I don’t want to go up alone.”

“Of course,” Chase said as he made a couple of mouse clicks before closing his laptop and gathering it under his arm. “Let me tell Honora and Jace, and they can meet us in the security room.”

Tim nodded as he stood and watched Chase walk out to the range from the office. He finally got their attention after a couple of attempts. Tim observed as Honora and Jace each turned a surprised look at Tim, then nodded and started putting away their equipment.

“Alright, let’s go,” Chase said after entering the office and walking to the door opposite from where he came. Tim followed him out, emitting an enormous amount of nervous energy. 

“So, how did you figure out where the key was?” Chase asked after the elevator took off for Armie’s floor. 

“You were talking about how the key had to be a series of numbers and letters,” Tim explained. “Well, my sister and I took a college course in coding, and she made friends with a hacker. I remember watching him hacking into various places, and he had mentioned that some security systems use an encrypted key to get into the backdoor. My sister paid closer attention than me, she always did. She was always a good student. Anyway, right before her death, she sent me a coded message.” 

“I’m sorry about your sister,” Chase started as they disembarked off the elevator. 

“Thank you, but I have more to tell you,” Tim said as he gestured for Chase to follow him. “Her message sent me to a hotel on the outskirts of LA. The room was empty except for this picture.” 

Tim reached out for the frame as they approached Armie’s dresser. His heart pounded as he carefully removed the photo from the frame. He let out the breath he had been holding as he saw the series of numbers and letters on the back.

“God bless Pauley,” Tim said as he kissed the picture, then held it out to show Chase. “Does this look like what you need?”

“Holy shit, Tim!” Chase breathed. “That is exactly what we need! But, I’m still not clear on how you figured this out?”

“I’ll tell you on the way down to the security room,” Tim started as they walked through the suite and to the elevator. “My sister’s message said that I now hold the key to taking down Sebastian. I put two and two together, et voila!”

“Wow,” Chase said as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

They stepped out into a room like something that Tim had seen in a James Bond movie. Large screens lined the black walls, and each was showing a different floor. Those were again divided into individual sections, which Tim assumed were the various rooms on each floor. Three banks of computers and monitors were laid out on tables in the middle of the room. Armie and Daniel stood behind Troy and Ben, who were immersed in their laptops. A couple other men, whom Tim vaguely recognized from the Wing Ceremony, were sitting in chairs at the other end of the bank of computers.

“What did you find, Angel?” Armie asked as he wrapped an arm around Tim and kissed him on the forehead. Chase walked over and stood beside Troy, who gave him a bright smile.

“This,” Tim said as he handed the photo to Armie, who furrowed his brow as he took it. “Turn it over.”

“Oh,” Armie’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He handed it to Ben, whose eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

“What the fuck, Tim?” he said as he took in the various numbers and letters, then turned the photo over. “Wait, you had this the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Tim shrugged. “I’m frustrated that I didn’t think of taking the picture out of the frame until now.”

“How did you figure all this out?” Armie asked.

Before Tim could recount his logic to everyone, Jace and Honora entered the room, and everyone greeted them. Tim dove into his story.

“What can we do?” Jace asked.

“It’s going to take a couple hours to figure all this out, so I could use some coffee,” Chase said as he turned to Ben. “I hope you’ll help me, and Honora, I could use your superior brain as well?”

Honora cocked their hip and touched their hair. “Well, I’m glad I’m good for something besides my good looks!”

“Of course you are,” Jace said as he kissed their temple.

Honora blushed from their neck to the roots of their hair. Jace chuckled.

“Troy, why don’t you and I, Daniel and Aaron figure out logistics for Wednesday,” Armie gestured at Troy and Daniel. Aaron stood from his spot at the end of the bank of computers and walked over. Tim’s eyes went wide when he saw how tall and bulky Aaron was.

“Yes, sir,” Aaron’s deep voice matched his appearance.

“Hey, Tim?” Jace said as he approached. “Why don’t we head back down to the shooting range?”

“I…” Tim hesitated, his palms sweating again.

“You don’t have to shoot,” Jace said as he wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “I would like some company, though.”

“Uh…” Tim looked over at Armie, who saw the apprehension in his face. “Yeah, sure…um, can you give me a moment? I’ll meet you down there?”

Jace nodded. “Of course. Are you alright? You look like you’re gonna be sick.”

“Yeah…yeah,” Armie gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and Tim felt some of the tension ease out of his body. “I’m fine…I just…I need a moment. Armie, is there someplace we can talk?”

“Of course, Angel,” Armie kissed the side of his head.

“I’ll meet you down at the shooting range then!” Jace waved as he walked out of the room.

“Come, I’ll take you to a special room I have down here,” Armie said as he slipped his arm around Tim’s waist and led him to a door that Tim hadn’t seen before. “Go out this door and down the hallway. To your left, there will be another door. Go in there, get naked and wait for me.”

“But I-…”

Armie gave him a look that brooked no argument.

“Yes, Sir,”

“I have to tell Aaron and Troy to go on ahead. I’ll be there, momentarily.”

Tim nodded and turned and walked out of the room. The hallway was well lit, and the floors were polished concrete. The walls were a light blue, and Tim could feel the weight of the building – he knew he was in one of the sub-levels of the club. The door on the left was unmarked and unlocked as he pushed the thick heavy door open. Tim was surprised to find a warm and cozy atmosphere with a leather couch, a desk, and a chair, a couple bookcases, and a small liquor cabinet. Tim took off his clothes before neatly folding them and placing them on the desk. He knelt on a red cushion – which felt like a cloud on his knees – drew in a deep breath and waited for Armie.

Tim’s mind was racing from recent events with a million questions and scenarios. What did his sister see? What did she have to risk getting that information? And why Tim? Why not give it to the FBI or some other agency?

By the time Armie did walk in the room, Tim was so keyed up, he didn’t hear him come in. He startled when Armie ran his fingers through his hair.

“Easy, Angel,” Armie said as he knelt in front of the other. “Tim. Look at me.”

Tim swallowed and raised his chin. He hadn’t realized he was breathing so hard.

Armie placed his hand on the other’s chest. “Take a deep breath for me.”

Tim tried and ended up with the hiccups. His chin shivered as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Armie brought both hands up and cupped his face, rubbing his eyes with his thumbs.

“This is what I’m going to do,” he started. “I’m going to take you over to that couch and lay you over my lap and spank you ten times. If you think you need more, then you tell me. If it gets to be too much, you know your safe words.”

Tim drew in a shaky breath.

“I don’t think-…”

“It’s not up for debate. Tim, unless you use your safe word right now, I will drag you to that couch, and redden your ass,” Armie’s tone softened. “Trust that I know what you need, please.”

Tim sniffed and nodded.

“I need your words, Tim.”

“Yes, Sir,”

“Color?”

Tim closed his eyes for a moment. “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now stand.” Armie said as he sat back on his heels and pushed himself up. Tim mirrored his actions as Armie grabbed both of his wrists and led Tim over to the couch. Tim almost tripped on his feet but righted himself instantly.

Armie sat on the couch and pulled Tim over his lap. Tim’s erection pressed into his thigh.

“Do not come unless I tell you to, understand?” Armie asked as he ran his hand over the curve of Tim’s delicious ass.

“Yes, Sir,” Tim wiggled, and Armie pinched his cheek hard as Tim yelped into the comforter.

“Stop moving,” Armie commanded. “We both have things to do, and I don’t have time to waste on your disobedience.”

“Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir,” Tim’s voice was wobbly.

“It’s okay, Angel, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you’ll feel better. I want you to count.”

Armie’s hand came down directly on the meat of Tim’s ass twice, creating a red mark that decorated Tim’s butt beautifully. He counted each hit. Armie hit each cheek once, watching the way the peachy ass subtly jiggled. Tim tallied again, his mind focusing on keeping track and the way the pain immediately turned into something soothing. Armie’s hand smacked him four times in succession, each coming down on a previous spot. Tim counted those hits and tried to calm his reactions; he wanted to grind himself into Armie’s pants and get the friction he so desperately wanted, all while presenting his ass for Armie to spank.

“Please…” Tim wasn’t sure what he was begging for as Armie stroked his hand over the red marks that blossomed on Tim’s ass. His finger would dip into the crease, teasing Tim’s hole, and he couldn’t help the whine that burst from his throat.

“Mmm…you sound so beautiful when you’re falling apart,” Armie said. He was having a challenging time tamping his own arousal. However, this wasn’t about Armie, this was about getting Tim’s mind off the events of the last hour. “Two more, Angel. You’re doing so well, boy.”

“Th-thank you, Sir,” Tim squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get a grip on the couch. “I…need…please…”

Armie put everything into the last two hits on Tim’s ass, and Tim’s sobs echoed through the room. Armie quickly turned the man over and held him close, rocking him and making soothing noises.

“What’s your color, Tim?”

Tim sniffled and gulped before he answered.

“Green, Sir…but…”

Armie waited for Tim to continue.

“But…?”

“I need to come, please, please, sir,” Tim whined.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough?” Armie whispered into his ear, then biting the lobe. Tim bucked his hips.

“Yes, Sir…I can’t…I…please,” Tim shivered as his orgasm crashed through him, and he came on his stomach untouched.

“Did you just come without permission, Tim?” Armie said, his lips still near Tim’s ear.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Tim sobbed through his response as Armie carded his fingers through his hair and laid kisses all over his face.

“Shh…shh…it’s alright, Tim,” Armie said. “I won’t punish you now. You were perfect. God, you are beautiful.”

“But I deserve to be punished. I came without permission,”

“How about this,” Armie started as he gently wiped Tim’s face. “How about after you come down and I clean you up and rub some arnica on your ass, we won’t talk to each other until we see each other tonight. Will that be punishment enough for you?”

Because it will for me. Armie didn’t express the last thought out loud. He wasn’t sure when he had become so attached to the man in his arms – Armie hadn’t stopped thinking about him since they had parted earlier that morning. He thought about how hard he had searched for the boy in the hallway, and now, to have him in his arms, he didn’t want to let go.

“Sir?”

Tim’s voice broke through Armie’s reverie. Armie found himself nuzzling Tim’s neck and ear.

“Yes, Tim?”

“Sir, I agreed reluctantly to your punishment,”

Armie held him tighter. “Gods, how are you such a perfect man?”

“I-I’m…I’m not perfect, Armie,” Tim let himself be held and loved. Was it love? Did Armie feel something more than just the Dom/Sub relationship they had going on? Tim knew he felt…something, but he had attributed it to their power exchange, and the way Armie took care of him. Tim most definitely felt loved by Armie.

“What are you thinking about, Tim?” Armie asked as he kissed his nose. Tim smiled.

“Just…us…you…this what we have going on,” Tim answered.

“Is it…was I too intense just now?”

Tim had never seen uncertainty in Armie’s eyes, and it scared him. He wriggled out of Armie’s hold and straddled his lap as he ran his fingers over Armie’s brow.

“No, you were just right. It got me out of my head.” Tim kissed Armie’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Armie ran his hands up Tim’s thighs and rested them on his hips, pressing his thumbs in the creases there. He kissed at Tim’s clavicle, then over his Adam’s apple, around his jaw, then Tim’s luscious lips. He pressed an innocent kiss there, but Tim moved and deepened the kiss. Tim wrapped his arms around Armie’s shoulders and ran his hands through his hair, moving his hips just enough that he had the right amount of friction on his cock.

“Tim…Tim…we should…”

“I want you, Armie,” Tim pulled back and looked Armie in the eyes. “I need to feel you inside me. Please?”

Armie’s eyes roved over Tim’s gorgeous face. He gently brushed a curl behind his ear. Armie’s brain was telling him that he needed to go through with Tim’s punishment – to make him wait. His heart told him to show Tim how he felt; to show Tim what it was like to be cherished and loved.

The realization hit him like a freight train in the chest, and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“Armie? Armie, are you alright?” Tim started to climb off Armie’s lap, but Armie grabbed his thigh, right below his ass and held him in place.

“I’m more than alright, and I want you as well,” Armie kissed his shoulder. “But not here. I want to take my time make-… fucking you slowly and intimately.” Tim blinked, but that was the only evidence that he heard Armie’s almost slip up. He moved the hand that was near Tim’s ass to his crease, teasing and caressing his hole. Tim gasped. “I want you to feel me all over and around you, inside of you. I want to mark you, Tim. Make you mine.”

Armie sucked and nibbled on the skin between his neck and shoulder. Tim was so worked up, his cock hurt.

“Yes…all of that,” he breathed. “Touch me, right now. Please.”

Armie lay Tim on his back, like he was made of glass, and kissed him deeply. His hand dipped into the cum that hadn’t dried on Tim’s tummy yet and started a rhythm on his cock that had him crying out.

“Armie, Armie, Armie…” Tim chanted as the other wrung another orgasm out of him. “Fuck!”

Armie licked a stripe from Tim’s balls to the tip of his cock, sucking the last of his cum out of his body.

“Jesus…” Tim felt boneless as he threw his arm over his eyes. “How…that’s three…no four today. No wonder my dick is sore,”

Armie chuckled. “What can I say? I’m magical.”

Tim only hummed as Armie went into the tiny bathroom and found a cloth and cleaned them both up. He leaned over and lifted Tim’s arm and kissed his mouth.

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,”

A small smile came upon Tim’s lips. “You do make me feel like a princess,”

“You should get up,” Armie sat back on the couch. “I know these couches are not comfortable for sleeping. I’ve slept down here before. Plus, we both have things to do before the party tonight.”

Tim opened one eye. “I’m not sure I can move.”

Armie smiled as he stood and held his hand out to Tim.

“Then, my job here is done.”

Tim snorted at him. After he got dressed, Armie walked him to the shooting range and left him in Jace’s care after kissing him breathless. Jace didn’t force Tim to shoot, but Tim was able to hold a gun for the first time since his incident without having some sort of panic attack.

After a couple of hours, Jace followed Tim up to Armie’s room, where Beth and the Tailor from earlier in the day stood in the closet arguing over something.

“Hey guys,” Tim said as he rubbed his neck.

“Tim, just the man we need,” Beth said as she clapped her hands together. She and the tailor stepped out of the way, and Tim laid eyes on his new wardrobe. They walked him through the closet, which was full of jeans and t-shirts, dress shirts and pants, suits, and all types of socks and underwear and shoes.

“Am I too late,” Honora said breathlessly as they came running into the closet. “Oh yes, this is what I wanted to see.”

They clapped at Tim’s expression as he gaped at all the clothes.

“This…all this is mine?” He asked as he gestured to the closet.

“It sure is,” Beth smiled at him.

“Honey Biscuit is spoiled rotten,” Jace said as he grinned at Tim.

“I-…I don’t…” Tim was speechless.

“Can we pick your outfit for the evening?” Beth asked as she gestured between her and Honora. “I think I have the perfect one, but I could use some help.”

“I…yes, please,” Tim said as he grabbed onto Jace’s arm. His vision darkened around the edges, and his breathing became shallow.

“Whoa, Tim?” Jace placed his hand over Tim’s. “You okay?”

“I need…I need to sit down,” Tim swayed. Honora and Jace caught him and led him to the closest chair. Tim bent over, placing his head between his knees.

“Breathe, Tim,” Jace rubbed his back, and he could feel Tim hiccupping. “Do you need some water?”

“Yes please,”

Jace ran over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Hey,” Jace knelt in front of Tim. “Here’s some water.”

Tim slowly raised himself to a sitting position as he sniffed and wiped his nose.

“Sorry, I was overwhelmed,” Tim grabbed the bottle of water and took a drink.

“Don’t apologize, Biscuit,” Jace said. “This is quite the wardrobe that Armie bought for you.”

Tim was overcome with a powerful sense of longing. He wanted to stay with Armie, and it seemed that Armie wanted him as well. But his mind kept tripping up on the contract and their relationship as Dom and sub. Could they work outside that relationship? Because Tim was quite sure he couldn’t do a twenty-four-hour D/s relationship. He had never tried one – well, a healthy one anyway.

“Hey, do you want me to fetch Armie?” Jace broke into Tim’s thoughts.

“No, I just need…space, I think,” Tim said before taking another drink. “Everything has been moving so fast that my mind hasn’t caught up with it.”

“Well, do you want to spend the day with Honora, Chase, and I? We were thinking about just lazing around and playing video games all day,”

“I would like that. I’ll see if Armie has any plans for us tomorrow,”

“We have an outfit for you!” Honora said as they stepped up to Tim, their grin wide.

“Thank you, Honora.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to peek at the Pinterest board I made for character inspiration! I've added a lot of new stuff!!


	11. Dear Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from Armie's past brings back unwanted memories and he is forced to face them head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes sense. I wanted to give some perspective on Armie's past since we already know about Timmy's past. Also a small taste of the ugly things that Sebastian is up to. I also wanted to show where Armie got his compassion as a Dom, and the image of Daniel Craig with a whip is so sexy!!   
I hope everyone is well and I'm sorry that this took so long. I also want to apologize for the lack of sex, and the lack of Tim in this chapter. This just means the sexytimes will be even sexier!! ;)

**Chapter Eleven:**

A drop of sweat ran down the middle of Armie’s back underneath his shirt when he laid eyes on the dark-haired man on the screen. The man stood behind Sebastian in a picture their security cameras had caught two hours earlier. Armie’s reaction to the man – Mr. Andrews, Master, or Daddy were the only names that Armie had been allowed to call the man – was always visceral. He shivered.

It had only been an hour since he had taken Tim’s mind off things, and Armie, Aaron, Daniel, and Troy were sitting in the security room. Ben, Chase, and Honora had moved out of the office earlier when Honora had deemed it too stuffy for them to work.

“You okay, man?” Daniel’s accent threw Armie out of the moment. He exhaled sharply when Daniel clapped his hand on Armie’s shoulder. “I know it’s a shock to see Mr. Andrews. I wasn’t prepared to see him myself. That’s why we waited until now to show you.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Armie shook his head and cleared his throat. “I-I’m okay.”

“You sure, boss? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Troy commented when he looked up and startled at the haunted look on Armie’s face. He stood to walk over and look at what they saw on the screen. “That handsome dark-haired man looking at something off-camera? That’s Mr. Andrews?”

Armie hummed. When had his throat gone dry? He had told Troy only the briefest of his time with Mr. Andrews; Daniel knew more because he had helped Armie out of the situation he was in with Andrews. Now, to see both Sebastian and Andrews together made Armie’s stomach flip. He wiped his hands on his jeans as a scene from his past played itself unbidden in his mind.

  


_“Kneel,” Andrews says, and Armie drops to his knees, where suddenly he’s seventeen years old again._

_I look around the room at the different Doms who were in various stages of dress with leather, sitting on chairs. The submissives knelt on the floor next to their Doms; most were naked and in cock cages or wrapped up beautifully in Shibari knots covering their trembling flesh. Everyone showing off their finest for the auction._

_Why didn’t he listen? Why didn’t he accept my safeword? He said it would always be the only way to halt everything, to make everything stop._

_I look up at Andrews and shake my head. “Red, Master, Red!” _

_Before he can answer me, the room goes dark, and the stage is lit by one spotlight. The man standing behind the mic is Master Wolfe. He owns the auctions and is the master; he controls everyone and everything in here. He scares me._

_“Masters, bring your slaves,”_

_“No! Red! Red! RED!”_

_“It’s too late for words, boy,” Andrews smiles serpent-like at me as he caresses my jaw. It takes all my willpower to not pull away from him. “We had our chance, and you failed me as a sub. Now, go!” He jerks on my collar, and I scramble to my feet. Nearby someone chuckles at us. It’s Master Moran – Sebastian is what Andrews calls him, showing more compassion toward him than anyone else, including myself. We’ve only seen each other face-to-face once – Andrews had me pressed down on a mattress and fucking me dry when Sebastian walked in and knelt and smirked at my red, squished face. He’s seen and used my ass too many times to count._

_ I slink away from Master Moran, but Andrews pulls on my collar and leads me to the stage. I’m not the first one in line, and I watch the other boys be paraded around like show dogs._

_“Go, now,” Master Andrews gives me a small shove onto the stage. “One last chance to make Daddy proud.” _

_I wince at the name Andrews likes me to call him when we are doing certain scenes. I trip over my feet, trying to steady myself as best I can with my hands shackled behind my back. Andrews and Moran snicker at me as I try to find my feet. One of the club Masters grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet, dragging me to the front of the stage. The bruises and angry red marks from the flogging I received shine in the spotlight, and I try to shrink away. My eyes catch his bright baby blues under the warm stage lighting for a moment, and something like sympathy flashes there._

_“Red. Red. Red!” I whisper urgently, taking my chances on that one flash of emotion. His lips part on a breath as his brow furrows so minutely, I wouldn’t have caught it if I wasn’t standing so close to him. He suddenly turns me around as if appraising me. _

_“I will start the bidding at $2000,” his accent is British, and I almost choke on a gasp. The other boys ended on a max bid of $2000. I hear yelling from the other men, and a request of $2500 is yelled out. Master Baby-blues lets go of me, and I almost fall forward, catching myself at the last minute. He makes another bid, and I can hear Master Andrews yelling off stage. Other men are calling names, and the spotlight is so bright that I’m dizzy. A sturdy arm keeps me from tumbling onto my side._

_“Master Andrews, a word,” Baby-Blues gently leads me off stage from where I came._

_I panic._

_“No! Red! I won’t go back… I won’t go back…”_

_“Armie…I’ve got you,” his accent is soothing._

_“I won’t go back, I won’t go back,”_

  


“Armie! Listen to me, boy,” Daniel’s stern voice cracked like a whip through the security room. Armie startled and drew in a sharp breath. He looked over at Daniel, blinking several times as if he was waking from a fog.

“Armie? Mate, are you alright?” Daniel gently placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to go back,” Armie’s voice cracked, and he let himself be pulled in for an embrace from Daniel.

“You’re never going back there, Armie,” Daniel said as he rubbed his back. “You’re safe now.”

Armie sniffed and wondered when he’d started crying.

“Oh God,” he started as he pulled away from Daniel. “What happened?”

“You had a flashback,” Daniel said. “You haven’t had one in a while. This one was bad – it was hard to pull you out.”

Armie wiped his eyes as Daniel handed him a handkerchief. “I don’t know what happened. I saw Andrew's face and was pulled back to the past,” He heard someone typing and looked over Daniel's shoulder and saw Aaron and Troy huddled over a laptop. “Do they…know? Did you tell them?”

“It’s not my story to tell,” Daniel said. “You went very still, and you had this empty look in your eyes, similar to the look I would see on you when I would see you in Master Wolfe’s auctions with-…”

Armie swallowed and found a chair to sit on before Daniel could continue.

“I thought Andrews went to prison for prostitution and rape?”

Daniel cleared his throat and glanced up at the screen. “He did. Andrews had become eligible for bail after good behavior.”

“Let me guess? Sebastian paid up?” Armie’s voice dripped with contempt.

Daniel nodded solemnly. “I would have told you sooner, but he was just released this morning. Sebastian and Daniel are here in Chicago now, and they are fully aware that you have eyes on them.”

“FUCK!” Armie punched the table in front of him, causing it to crack. He drew in a deep breath and rubbed both hands over his face. “So much for the element of surprise. Do we know how Chase and Ben are doing on that code? That might be our only out.”

“They’ve only made it through the first layer of security. Ben found two more layers they have to break through before they can get to anything worth pinning on Sebastian…and Andrews for that matter.”

Armie looked up at Daniel as he rubbed his fist. “Andrews? How can there be anything on Andrews in Sebastian’s security?”

Daniel looked over at Aaron and Troy, who were deep into whatever search they were involved in. “It was one of Sebastian’s brothel’s that held the auction where…well, where I bought you. We are certain that wasn’t the first nor the last auction that Sebastian hosted. Andrews, Wolfe, and Moran were thick as thieves at one point. No one knows what happened to Wolfe. He just disappeared off the radar.”

“Jesus, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?” Armie dropped his head in his hands.

“Listen, I can cancel the party tonight and the one at my club on Wednesday-…”

“No, no,” Armie said as he stood. “I’m not going to let those two bastards ruin all this. They need to know that they can’t get under my skin.”

Daniel grabbed Armie and pulled him to the back of the room.

“Listen to me, Armand,” Daniel’s tone, plus the fact he used Armie’s full name, made him pay attention instead of fight Daniel’s grip. “There is more at stake here than just you and your pride and joy. You have other people to think about, especially Timmy. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, and it’s intense. You’ve taken on a lot in the past couple of years, and I’m surprised you haven’t killed someone or had a heart attack.”

Armie opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say.

“All I’m saying is look at the bigger picture here,” Daniel said as he let go of Armie’s arm and rubbed it. “Remember what I said when I first started your training as a Dom?”

“Your number one concern is not yourself, it is your subs. But always make sure your head is in the game.” Armie remembered the words like it was yesterday.

“Hey,” Daniel said a moment later when he saw the familiar thousand-mile stare in Armie’s eyes. “You need to get out of your head. Let’s go for a walk. I have the feeling that if I sent you off by yourself, you would twist yourself into a ball of stress thinking about everything.”

“Yeah, okay,” Armie nodded and watched as Daniel walked over to Troy and Aaron. They glanced over at him and nodded, and Daniel walked back.

“Let’s go,” Daniel said as he placed a hand on the small of Armie’s back.

He led him to the main floor and found an appropriate playroom.

“What…?”

“Take off your shirt and kneel on that cushion,” Daniel said as he threw a black cushion in the middle of the room. They were surrounded by plush couches and a giant armoire full of implements and toys. The room was dimly lit, and Daniel did nothing to change that, preferring the lighting to a bright setting.

Armie didn’t move and looked at Daniel like a fish out of water.

“I gave you an order,” Daniel said, arching an eyebrow. He had taken off his jacket and was rolling up his sleeves. Armie’s eyes traveled over the other man’s body. He always loved Daniel’s body – it was fit, and he carried himself with confidence. Daniel’s clothes were always tailored, and what he was wearing now was no exception. His burgundy vest molded to him perfectly, highlighting his trim waist. The black suit pants hugged his ass and thighs in the perfect spots, and Armie found himself admiring him. “I expect you to follow it, Armand.”

Daniel’s voice once again brought Armie out of his perusal of the other, and he shook his head, trying to remember why he was in this room in the first place.

“Kneel and take off your shirt.” Even though Daniel was a little over seven inches shorter than Armie, he knew ways to make his presence bigger. He walked over to Armie and reached up and grabbed the hair on the back of Armie’s head and pulled him down to his knees, protesting the whole way.

“Ow, fuck,” Armie rubbed his head. “What the fuck?”

“Is that how you speak to me?” Daniel grabbed Armie’s chin as he winced.

“No, but what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get you out of your head,” the other let go of his chin and gave him a soft pat. “Is it working?”

“I guess,” Armie blinked up at Daniel.

“Good. Now, take off your shirt,” Daniel said as he walked over to the armoire and picked out a soft leather whip. It would have an impact, but no lasting marks. When he turned, Armie had his shirt off and folded neatly next to him. He loved having the giant kneeling for him; even though he wasn’t a natural sub, Armie took to it well under Daniel’s care.

“I don’t plan on making a whole scene out of this, but I want your safe words anyway,”

Armie drew in a deep breath before he spoke. “Green, Yellow, and Red. Red to stop everything.”

“Good boy,” Daniel let the leather strips dangle lightly over the other man’s shoulders, drawing a shiver out of him. “Twenty strikes, and I want you to count. If you feel you need more, we will do more. Do you understand?”

Armie’s head was bowed, and he nodded. Daniel could see the faint scars that crisscrossed Armie’s back and wondered if Tim had seen them and asked about them yet. The three deepest went across the middle, and Daniel could only wonder what Andrews had used on him to leave such deep scars.

“I need verbal confirmation, you know this,” Daniel grabbed his chin more firmly this time. “Stop being a brat.”

“I’m not, Sir,” Armie’s head spun. It felt natural to say that, yet he couldn’t get his mind to get over the mental hurdle of kneeling for someone. Even if that someone was his former Dom.

“Then tell me you understand, Armand,”

“Yes, Sir…I understand, Sir.”

“Very good. Let’s start.”

The first hit was gentle. It startled Armie more than anything. But the more Daniel swung, the harder the blows became. Armie was panting by the time they’d hit twelve.

“Color, Armand,” Daniel said as he carded his fingers through the other man’s hair. Armie sighed and leaned into the touch.

“Green, Sir,”

“Only eight left. You’re doing well,”

Daniel put all his force into the next four, dimming the white noise in Armie’s head, and his body felt like a live wire. He panted as he braced himself on his thighs. Daniel ran his fingertips along the back of Armie’s neck, one of his most sensitive places, and his cry was needy and broken.

“It’s okay,” Daniel squatted in front of him. “I’m right here. Open your eyes.”

Armie opened his eyes as Daniel wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“There you are,” his accent wrapped itself around Armie like a warm blanket as his mind went quiet. “Good boy. Color? I need your color.”

Armie wavered. A small smile came over his face. “Green…”

Daniel pinched his chin with his thumb and forefinger, watching as Armie’s eyes came back into focus. “Green, what?”

“Sorry, Sir. Green, Sir.”

“Very good,” Daniel said as he stood and ran the leather strands through his hand. “Only four more.”

Armie held his breath as he waited diligently for the next strikes. He could hear Daniel pacing and toying with the leather behind him. As soon as he started to turn his head, Daniel came down with the whip, hard and fast for two strikes. Armie groaned as Daniel ran his hand over the hits. The next two were just as hard, and Armie needed more. He wanted peace again.

“More. Please, Sir,” Armie said as the other man walked around to check on him.

“You think you need more?” Daniel squatted in front of him again, cupping his face with his hand. Armie leaned into the touch as Daniel hummed. “Do you want something harder? More pain?”

Armie exhaled loudly and opened his eyes. “Please, Sir?”

Daniel’s eyes searched his face watching as several emotions came over Armie.

“Right then,” Daniel stood again and walked over to the cabinet to place the whip back in its spot. “Take off your belt.”

Armie’s hands trembled as he unbuckled his belt. It zipped through the belt loops before he offered up his implement of pain.

“Hmm…you’re doing well, Armand,” Daniel said as he took the belt from the proffered hands. He gave it a snap and smiled when Armie startled at the noise. “I’d like to see you in a scene sometime with Tim. He’s well cared for.”

“Thank you, Sir,”< p/> 

“Now, I need to know what you are going to tell Tim? Because I have the feeling you need this to sting, and it will leave marks.” Daniel walked around to face Armie’s back.

“The truth, Sir,”

Daniel brought the belt down over the scars on his back three times, and Armie hissed.

“Has he asked about the scars?”

“No, Sir,” Armie said, taking another deep breath, his mind fuzzy.

Daniel whipped the belt over Armie’s shoulders another three times.

“Have you told him about Andrews?”

Armie had to gather his thoughts before answering. “N-No…No Sir,”

Daniel brought the belt across the scars again as Armie whimpered.

“Color Armand?”

He panted and fought through the tears before he answered. “G-Green, Sir, green,”

“Three more, and we are done here, understood?”

When Armie didn’t answer right away, he walked around and grabbed his chin. Armie’s face was splotchy and wet with tears.

“Armand,” Daniel’s tone was stern. “Color. Now!”

Armie drew in a breath and sobbed. “Green…green, Sir,”

“Listen to me carefully,” Daniel said as he bent at the waist. “I will give you three more strikes, and then we are done. I will not break you, as much as I know you want me to, it is not my intention right now. Do you understand, Armand?”

Armie sniffed before answering. “I can’t…I need…please, Sir?”

“Trust that I know what you need,”

Daniel’s words pierced through the fog in Armie’s brain, and a calm washed over him as his body relaxed. Daniel smiled.

“Good boy,” Daniel wiped his cheeks with his thumbs. “Do you want three more now?”

“Yes, Sir,”

Daniel watched his face again. He could see a storm of emotions brewing behind Armie’s eyes, but he knew the strikes with the belt would clear his mind.

“Right then,” Daniel let go of Armie’s chin and walked around him again. “Here, they come.”

He brought the belt down across Armie’s shoulders again. As soon as the last strike hit true, Armie sobbed loudly and bowed until his forehead hit the floor.

Daniel let out a noisy breath and walked over to the armoire, finding the bottle of arnica on a shelf. He went to his knees beside Armie and squeezed the lotion in his hands and ran them gently over Armie’s back. He felt the other's body shaking with his sobs. When Daniel was finished, and after Armie calmed his sobs, Armie pushed himself upright again.

“Thank you,”

Daniel smiled. “Of course. Better now?”

“Yes. I hate that Andrews can get to me like that. I hate that it takes a scene to get him out of my head. Hopefully, this will be the last time you’ll have to do that.” Armie said as he rubbed his hand down his face.

“I’m glad I was here to calm you,” Daniel stood again to grab a bottle of water from a mini-fridge next to the armoire and handed it to Armie. “I’m glad you’re still responsive to that, or that would not have gone as well as it did.”

“Me too,” Armie said after emptying the bottle. “Thank you for knowing what I needed.”

Daniel carded his fingers through Armie’s hair. “Of course. We wouldn’t be good Doms if we didn’t know what others needed, even if they aren’t our subs.”

Armie only hummed, enjoying the feeling of Daniel’s hand in his hair.

“You should have a nap before you start getting ready,”

“I…will probably lay down, I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep without Tim next to me,”

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he helped Armie off the floor. “Three nights and already addicted? Did I not teach you anything, Armand?”

“I know not to get attached,” Armie said as he stretched. “But…I’ve been searching for the lost neighbor boy for…I don’t even know how long now. And now that I have him, I don’t want to let him go.”

“Just promise me you will be careful these next couple days. With Andrews and Sebastian in town, I know it will be difficult to not give in to your anger,” Daniel straightened his sleeves and grabbed his jacket as Armie grabbed his shirt and wiped his face. “’ Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall.’”

“I know where to find you if I need you,” Armie winked as he buttoned up his shirt.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...and I will find the enemy within,  
because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin."
> 
> Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9hZFyoqp7Q


	12. Object of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie stalks Tim on the dancefloor of the club before taking him upstairs and having his way with him. Also, Armie surprises Tim with more gifts.  
A certain shirt is involved as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this and any other Ramsey song as you read this chapter...it'll set the mood! ;) 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-_PYKoDXCk

**Chapter Twelve:**

  


Bass reverberated through Tim’s bones as he surveyed the club floor and balcony. It was packed for a Monday. Although Tim had learned that it didn’t matter what day of the week it was, anyone who was anybody showed up at a party at Enamored. Bodies danced and undulated to the heavy beat, and Tim had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He thought he would be cold in the sleeveless and backless number that Honora and Beth had chosen for him. However, the heat and humidity from everyone dancing kept him warm. 

A hand grabbed his bicep, and Tim startled, hoping it was Armie. He didn’t mean to show his disappointment at Ben.

“Are you alright?” Ben asked as he smoothed his hand down Tim’s arm.

“Yeah, sorry, I was hoping you were Armie. Have you seen him?” Tim leaned into Ben. He was dressed in a black see-through nylon top, with white trim that glowed under the black lights that were scattered through the room. Like Tim, Ben had glitter lotion all over his body and over his face, highlighting his already sharp cheekbones. Tim’s jeans were skintight with holes in all the right places, leaving nothing to the imagination. The diamonds on Ben’s collar twinkled and caught Tim’s eye. “Wait, is that a new collar?” 

Ben nodded and grinned as he fingered the sapphire that hung down into the hollow of his throat. Tim’s eyebrows flew to his hairline. 

“Wow,” A dark fluttery feeling formed in Tim’s stomach that he couldn’t pinpoint, and he pushed it away. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Thank you. I haven’t seen Armie. Sorry,” Ben said. “But you look hot tonight.” 

“Thanks. I feel exposed,” Tim said as he looked over the crowd, chewing on his thumb. Ben swatted his hand away from his mouth. 

“Stop that,” he said sternly. “You’re going to be fine. And I’m sure Armie wants to make an entrance. It is his club, after all.”

“Are you boys staying out of trouble?” Daniel interrupted their conversation, and Tim couldn't help but stare. Daniel’s dirty blond hair was appropriately mussed up, and the blue suit he wore magnified his blue eyes. The white dress shirt he wore under his suit jacket was unbuttoned to mid-chest and showed a tease of smooth skin underneath. 

“Stop looking at me that way, or I’ll have to ask Armie permission to punish you myself,” Daniel had leaned so close into Tim, that he could feel his hot breath on his ear. He dragged his nose softly across Tim’s cheek as he stopped breathing for a second. Tim licked his lips as he felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Daniel chuckled at him as Ben danced at their side. 

“Armie is a lucky man,” Daniel said as he pulled Ben to his side and nuzzled his hair. “But then again, so am I.” 

Ben grinned so wide; Tim thought his face was going to split in half. He could feel the happiness radiating from his friend, and he was glad for Ben. He deserved to be happy. 

Tim looked over the crowd again and caught a glance of black Angel wings. Armie turned as if he could feel Tim staring at him. The breath caught in Tim’s throat. Armie was bare-chested, with only a black leather harness crossing over his sculpted pecs and wound down around his trim waist and abs. The straps disappeared into the tight leather pants he wore, and Tim could see the beginning of arousal there. 

Tim felt a pull, like a magnet to metal, and started down the stairs to meet up with Armie. When he looked up again, Armie was gone. Tim swore under his breath, maneuvering through the crowd, mindful of his wings. Honora and Jace were dancing in the spot he had last seen Armie. Before he could ask, Honora pointed to the edge of the crowd, and Tim saw the back of Armie’s head and wings again. Tim nodded and rushed through the crowd, only to miss Armie. Tim let out a huff and growled under his breath. He decided to walk around the edge of the group and was so entranced with the change of song, and the flashing lights, that he walked right past Armie. Armie smirked at him and wound his way the opposite side as Tim.

Bodies undulated and writhed to the slow, heavy beat of the song, and fizzy anticipation ran through Tim’s veins. He pushed through the crowd, finding Honora and Jace dancing again and joining them. Tim let the beat, and the lights carry him away for a moment until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew he was being watched, and turned quickly, only to see a mass of other bodies and a flash of black wings. Tim circled around again and, in the middle of the dancefloor, stood Armie, looking like a damned fallen Angel. The heated look he gave Tim made his blood run hot and stole his breath again. Armie slowly made his way over to Tim, wrapping his arms around his waist and moving his hips to the beat. Tim held onto Armie’s arms, afraid to let go. 

Armie danced like he fucked, smoothly and purposefully. Once Tim found the rhythm, he felt light and free like nothing could hurt him. Armie’s hands made their way around Tim’s back and paused when he felt skin. Pressing their bodies together, Armie sucked on Tim’s earlobe. Tim’s rhythm stuttered when he kissed his way along his jawline, down his neck, and across his collarbone. 

When Armie pulled away, Tim’s eyes were half-lidded with desire, and his lips were parted. Armie took those lips and devoured them – kissing and nipping at them. Tim’s hands grasped at Armie’s back, trying to keep upright. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Armie said into his ear. Tim shivered. “I have to have you.”

Tim was so out of it that he almost tripped over his feet following Armie off the dancefloor. Once they were in an empty hallway, Armie pushed Tim up against the wall, being as mindful as he could about the wings on his back. Armie kissed him deeply, swallowing his groan. His hands ran down Tim’s sides as he pressed a knee between Tim’s legs, feeling his arousal there. 

“This shirt…” Armie said between kisses on Tim’s neck and shoulder. “This shirt is backless, isn’t it?” 

Tim could only mumble an affirmative as Armie ran his hands around to Tim’s back, feeling the skin and ribbons there. Tim’s hands found their own path, tracing the leather straps that wound around Armie’s torso into his leather pants. He reached and grabbed Armie’s ass and pulled him closer. 

“Nnngg…you’re heading toward a good fucking in this hallway if you’re not careful,” Armie said as he pulled away. He grabbed Tim’s hand and ran to the elevator, smashing the up button. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Tim asked, his mind spinning from the sudden mood change. 

Armie kissed his temple before stepping into the elevator, arranging themselves carefully around their wings. Tim giggled. 

“What?”

“I just…” he hid his grin behind his hand. “In any other situation, these wings would be ridiculous. But you look so freaking hot right now, with all the leather…” 

Tim couldn't help but reach out and trace one of Armie's leather straps with his finger.

“Well, they are a bit much but aesthetically pleasing,” Armie smirked before his expression turned serious. He reached out and ran the back of his hand along Tim’s cheek. Tim closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The air was charged with so many unsaid words, Tim ached to tell Armie how he felt. The elevator interrupted his thoughts, and they stepped out into Armie’s suite. Armie pulled him into the middle of the living area.

“Stand still,” he said as he positioned Tim where he wanted him. “Close your eyes. I’m going to take off your wings, grab your surprise, then worship your body.”

Tim sucked in a sharp breath as Armie carefully unhooked the feathered appendages. Goosebumps appeared on Tim’s skin as he shivered at the contact that Armie made. When he was done, Armie walked over to the cabinet and placed them in the case. He walked into the bedroom and grabbed the silver box that held Tim’s surprise.

“Jesus, you are so goddamned gorgeous,” Armie’s confession came out on a breathy exhale when he returned to the room. He ran the back of his hand down the middle of Tim’s back, being careful not to tangle the ribbons that held the shirt together. Tim chewed on his thumb as he looked over his shoulder at Armie, a flush coming over his face. Armie untied the ribbons watching the black material fall against Tim’s porcelain pale skin. Using his forefinger, he traced a pattern between Tim’s moles and around the faint scars on his back. One day Armie would ask about them, but not today. Today was about showing, and knowing how his brain to mouth filter worked, probably telling Tim how he felt about him.

Armie slipped his hands underneath the shirt and around to Tim’s belly, then up to his chest. He felt the other’s sharp intake of breath when he ran all his fingers over Tim’s nipples. Armie brought his body against Tim’s, loving the feeling of skin on skin. The feelings he had at that moment for the boy he held in his arms were so overwhelming he had to swallow and squeeze his eyes shut to hold back the tears. He kissed Tim on the back of his neck to distract himself, reveling in the moans and gasps that came out of his mouth. Armie brought his hand out from underneath his shirt and wrapped it lightly around Tim’s long, beautiful throat. 

“Who do you belong to?” Armie’s voice was husky and breathy next to the other’s ear. 

“Oh god,” Tim gasped. “You, Sir. I belong to only you.” 

“Good boy,” Armie hummed as he nuzzled Tim’s ear before turning him to face Armie. He held the box reverently out to Tim, whose eyes went as wide as saucers. Tim reached out with shaky hands as he took the case and untied the ribbon. Unable to hide his outburst, Tim almost dropped the container. Inside was a black leather collar with silver angel wings holding it together. 

“Oh my god,” Tim said as he pulled it out. “It’s beautiful.”

“Let me put it on you,” Armie said as he gently took the collar and wrapped it around Tim’s swan-like neck, then wrapped his hand lightly over the collar. “Mine,” 

“Yours,” Tim breathed. 

Tim gasped as Armie’s hand slipped down to the front of Tim’s tight pants and groped his erection.

“Armie…need you,” Tim whined as he bucked into Armie’s hand. 

“I know. I’ve got you,” Armie said. His Angel’s eyes were glazed over, and his lips were wet as if he had been licking them. Armie cupped his precious boy's face in his hands and kissing him gently at first, trying to control the fierce need to claim Tim over and over. He nibbled on Tim’s lip before sweeping his tongue into his mouth.

Tim felt the shift in Armie when he turned him around in his arms. This kiss was more than just a kiss. This was a claim; it might even be Armie pouring all his emotions out onto Tim. Whatever it was, Tim would take it, because he felt the same way – overwhelmed and in love. It was getting more difficult to deny, so Tim stopped trying. He accepted Armie’s kiss and poured even more into it. 

Even when they pulled apart to breathe, it was too much to be that far apart. Tim threw his arms around Armie’s neck, pulling him back until his legs hit the couch. He stumbled back onto the sofa and gazed in awe at the sight before him – Armie was panting, but with the black wings, and leather straps wrapped around his torso, he looked like Lucifer. The look that Armie was giving him made him feel like he was going down in flames.

“Take these off, please,” Armie broke the spell as he turned. He looked over his shoulder when Tim didn’t move. 

“Can…can you leave them on?” Tim didn’t realize when he started panting himself, but the idea of Armie fucking him with the wings on was setting the blood in his veins on fire. “Wi-Will you fuck me with them on? Please?” 

Armie growled and turned to grab Tim’s arm and pull him off the couch. 

“Yes, we’ll leave them on,” Armie said before kissing the breath out of Tim’s lungs. “Get into the bedroom, boy. Undress, but leave the shirt. Let me tie it before you go,” 

Tim swallowed as he turned and felt the warmth of Armie’s hands as he deftly tied the shirt. Tim shivered as he ran a finger down his spine before landing a hard smack on his ass. 

“Go before I bend you over this couch and fuck you here,” 

Tim turned, giving Armie a coy look as he ran his finger over his bottom lip. He held the other’s gaze as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down. 

“Tim. Bedroom. Now!” Armie raised his voice as Tim shivered.

Tim hadn’t meant to break the soft mood they had created, but when Armie mentioned fucking him over the couch, he couldn’t resist. Plus, he needed a good hard fuck to get all the feels out. 

“What are you going to do if I don’t, Sir?” Tim bit his lip and toed the soft carpet with his foot. 

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me,” Armie said as he marched over to Tim. He grabbed the hair on the back of Tim’s head, and Tim moaned. “I don’t think you’re ready for the type of punishment I can give you.”

“Then fuck me. Over the couch, wings on,” Tim said breathlessly before licking his lips. 

Armie searched his face for any hint of tease. 

“What are your safewords?” He asked. 

Tim winced as Armie tugged his hair when he didn’t answer at first. “Green for all clear, yellow to pause, and peaches for everything to stop.” 

“We will talk about this after I am done with you. But for now, it seems you need to be punished and fucked hard, am I right?” 

Tim nodded. 

“Down on your knees,” Armie said as he pushed Tim down where he wanted him. “Take my cock out and suck it. Get it nice and wet because that’s all the lube you are getting.”

Tim scrambled to get Armie’s leather pants undone and down over his thighs. 

“Stop. Just leave the pants. I want to fuck you with these on too.” 

Tim swore under his breath. He was so turned on, he ached, and Tim wasn’t sure if he could come again. Four times in a day was a record. Could he go five? He was guessing that Armie was going to try. 

He tried to hide his shaking hands as he pushed Armie’s jock out of the way. Grabbing the base of Armie’s cock, he licked at the slit, then around the head. 

“Stop teasing, boy, and suck that cock like you want it,” Armie grabbed his hair again and pushed his face against his erection. Tim opened his mouth, and Armie pushed it in, until he gagged, then pulled out. “Now, am I going to have to choke you with it.” 

Tim opened his mouth again, letting his tongue roll out as well. He knew he was pushing his own soft limits, but Tim knew he could trust Armie – he would pause or stop if his safe word was said. 

“God, you’re a brat tonight,” Armie said as he shook the hand that held Tim’s hair. “One tap to make me stop, two to slow down. Ready?” 

Tim nodded, and Armie tapped his cock on the tongue that Tim offered. Then shoved it in and out a few times, loosening up Tim’s throat. He let go of Tim’s curls and held his head as he fucked Tim’s mouth. Armie felt two taps as he pulled out and bent at the waist. He ran a thumb over Tim’s delicious red lips and kissed him. He pulled away and spit into Tim’s mouth.

“That was so good, Angel,” Armie said as he stood. “You really want this cock in your throat and ass, don’t you, boy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said, nodding. 

“Open,” 

Tim obeyed as Armie shoved his erection in a little harder than he meant to but kept it there when the other didn’t tap or protest. Armie thought about plugging Tim’s nose, but he knew that was a soft limit, so he held the boy’s head down on his cock until his nose hit his pubic hair. Armie pulled Tim off, but not all the way, and he coughed and choked, but still no taps. 

“That’s good, you’re doing good,” Armie groaned. “Breath through your nose. Good boy, now one more time, I’m still not wet enough for that tight ass.”

Armie shoved Tim’s mouth down on his hard erection again and held him there as he bent over, feeling Tim’s throat swallowing and convulsing. He straightened on a curse and brought Tim off his cock, coughing and sputtering. 

Distantly, Armie heard his ringtone and his brain argued with his body to answer it. Armie's body won.

“So good,” Armie said as he wiped his tears. “Now, stand and bend over that couch. Show me where you want this dick, boy.”

Tim tried to talk but couldn’t get anything out. He nodded as Armie helped him to his feet and pushed him over to the back of the couch. 

“What’s your color, my filthy Angel?” 

Tim coughed and cleared his throat, fighting to get the word out. “G-Green, Sir,” 

Armie ran a hand over the ribbons and milky white skin on Tim’s back. “Fuck, this shirt…and you…fuck…” 

He pulled Tim’s bright blue briefs over his pert ass and almost lost his load when he saw Tim’s hole. 

“Anticipating something were we?” He asked as he tapped the anal plug in Tim’s ass. 

“Yes…yes, Sir,” Tim’s voice was hoarse.

Armie twisted and tugged at the plug, taking delight in seeing Tim squirm and writhe. He ran his thumb down Tim’s taint and over his balls. 

“Sir…please…” Tim sounded wrecked, and it made Armie impossibly harder. 

“Do you think you could come a fifth time, insatiable boy?” 

“I-I…don’t know…I want to find out,” 

“Jesus fuck,” Armie said as he eased the plug out of Tim’s ass. Tim let out a sound that would have made a porn star jealous. He reached around and tapped the other’s cheek with the plug. “Open and hold this for me.”

Tim swallowed and parted his luscious lips. Armie rubbed the toy over his tongue a couple of times before telling him to close his mouth over it. 

“Green?” Armie asked as Tim nodded. “Good, same system, tap once to stop and two to slow down.” 

Tim nodded again as Armie bent to kiss the back of his neck right above the collar. 

Tim almost lost the plug as he cried out when Armie slid his cock into his ass with no preamble or warning. Armie grabbed his shoulders and started fucking him hard and fast. 

“You feel so good,” Armie said as he slowed down and bent over Tim and whispered dirty nothings in his ear. 

Tim could only whine as a response. 

“Fuck, I’m not going to last very long,” he rolled his hips, feeling Tim clench his muscles. “Especially if you do that, naughty boy.” 

Armie wrapped his arm around Tim’s torso and held onto him as he fucked like his life depended on it. His orgasm seemed to spiral from his toes through his body before he came in Tim’s ass. He shouted as his body spasmed with aftershocks. He panted and cleared his vision of the stars he was seeing.

Armie reached for the plug and tugged it out of Tim’s mouth. 

“Color?” 

“Fucking…green, so green,” Tim’s voice was still hoarse. 

Armie kissed him deeply before gently pulling out. Tim hissed at the tenderness there as Armie scooped up the cum that had escaped, and pushed it back into Tim’s hole, where it belonged. Then, gently pushed the plug back into Tim’s ass. They stood leaning against the back of the sofa for a second, getting their bearings before Armie pulled up his pants and walked out of the room, returning a few moments later. 

“Is sex always going to be so…intense with you?” Tim said between catching his breath and wiping himself off with the towel Armie had grabbed. 

“I hope so,” Armie said after taking a drink of water and handing the bottle over to Tim. “Although, I can bring it down a notch. It’s difficult with you, though. You make me crazy.”

“I’m not complaining, of course,” Tim commented after taking a drink. “It’s just…everything feels so…good and intense…for lack of a better word.”

“Wait, did you come again?” 

Tim blushed and nodded before a distant ringtone interrupted their afterglow. 

“Insatiable boy,” Armie said before kissing Tim’s temple and leaving to search for his phone. He found it on his dresser but didn’t get to it in time to answer it. He stared at Troy’s number as the hairs on his neck rose. Redialing, Armie walked out of the bedroom and found Tim sitting on the couch, his pants, and trousers back on. 

“Yeah, Troy? What’s going on?” 

“Sir? I don't mean to interrupt, but Chase is missing,” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, and probably the shortest chapter of this fiction!  
Thank you for all of your kind comments and kudos on this hot mess of a fan-fiction. We're almost at the end and I'm sad.  
I hope everyone is safe and well!


	13. Die For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie's rage over the situation gets the better of him as they discover that two more of their team are missing.  
Also, quiet confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...I literally had to whip these characters into shape. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the end is near and I'm sad about that. These characters were fun to write, even if they were stubborn AF.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

“What do you mean, Chase is missing? Wasn’t he with you at the club this evening?” Armie clenched his jaw as he paced. Tim winced as he straightened from leaning on the couch, following the other’s movements with his gaze. 

“Yes, he was, and he told me he had a phone call to take…” Troy paused and cleared his throat, his voice becoming huskier. Armie could tell he was holding back his emotions. “…he left, and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Well, maybe he’s still on the call?” Armie tried to be positive.

“Sir, that was an hour ago,” 

“I…have you checked outside and all the perimeters?”

“Sir, with all due respect…”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Armie said, interrupting Troy as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just…frustrated because there’s nowhere for him to go.”

“Sir, we…we need you in the security room ASAP,” Troy said. “There’s something you should see.”

“Yeah,” Armie had turned to see Tim’s concerned expression. He also looked debauched and wrecked from the sex they had. Armie spoke as he ran his hand through Tim’s curls. “Yes, I’ll be down as soon as I can. Will you find Ben and send him up here, please?” 

“Yes, of course, sir. Thank you, sir,” Troy said before hanging up. 

“What happened? Chase is missing?” Tim said as he chewed his thumb. Armie pulled it gently away and kissed and sucked on it. 

“I need you to listen to me, Tim, please,” Armie said, keeping his hold on Tim’s hand. Tim nodded his ascent as his breathing became shallow. “I would like you to stay up here-…”

“No! Fuck, no!” Tim yelled as he pulled his hand away from Armie. “No, I want to help!” 

“Tim! Calm down! I wasn’t finished speaking,” Armie grabbed him by his upper arms, but Tim fought him.

“You need my help!” Tim cried out before Armie grabbed his chin hard enough to leave bruises. 

“Timothee, listen to me!” Armie put all his dominance into his voice. Tim stilled, his eyes blinking rapidly against his tears and refusing to look at Armie. “You are awfully stubborn tonight. Look at me when I speak.”

Tim still didn’t move as he sniffed.

“Timothee, you will either use your safeword, and I will let you go, and you can do whatever you want. Keep in mind you will not be under my protection anymore. You will be at the mercy of Sebastian if you leave this place,” Armie could feel Tim shaking. “Or, you will look at me, and I will finish what I was about to tell you.”

“I-I’m scared,” 

If Armie hadn’t have been standing next to Tim, he wouldn’t have heard him. Tim’s small voice broke something inside Armie that he had been trying to hold together for quite a while. He took Tim in his arms and held him, letting him cry on his shoulder.

“I know you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared, I would worry if you weren’t. These are dangerous people we are dealing with,”

“I’m tired of crying,” Tim said between sobs. 

“You’ve been through a lot the past couple days, including a lot of highs and lows. It’s expected that your emotions to be out of control,” Armie held Tim, rubbing his back. “You will be punished later for your outburst. Right now, I just want you to listen to me.” 

Tim pulled back and rubbed his eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Armie cupped his cheek as Tim leaned into the touch. “I want you to stay up here until we can assess the situation. Ben and Aaron will be up here at any minute, and they will keep you company until I tell you to come down to the Security Room.” 

Ben and Aaron walked into the suite then as Tim sighed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you, Angel. I’m going to shower and leave from there,” Armie wrapped his arms around Tim as he kissed the top of his head and whispered. “I love you.”

Tim froze. 

Armie let go of him and walked to the bathroom as Tim gaped at him. 

“I love you, too,” Tim whispered as he plopped down on the couch and put his head between his legs. A few moments later, Ben sat next to him and rubbed his back.

“I brought you some water,” he said quietly.

Tim straightened and took the bottle and drank most of it before answering. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben sighed. Tim squirmed as the plug inside his ass, hit his prostate. “What’s your deal?”

“I…uhh…nothing, just restless. I really wanted to help Armie, but he told me that I had to stay here,” Tim winced, and Ben furrowed his brow. “Fine, if you really want to know, Armie came in my ass, and he plugged me up. Now, I’m kind of uncomfortable.” 

“La la lala,” Ben said as he plugged his ears. “Fuck! I don’t need the specifics of your sex life.”

Tim smirked. “Well, you asked.” 

Ben huffed as he poked at Tim’s collar. “I like your new collar.”

Tim hummed as he reached up to run his finger over the silver wings, his eyes glazing over thinking about Armie’s words. 

“Oh god,” Ben’s words broke through Tim’s reverie.

“What?” 

“You fell in love with the Mafia Prince, didn’t you?” 

“I know, but…god Ben,” Tim started to put his head in his hands when he turned and narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Mafia Prince?”

“It’s just a term of endearment that I’ve heard Jace and Honora call Armie.”

“Huh, does that make me a Mafia Princess?” Tim asked as he stood and paced. “No, Chase is the Mafia Princess…I’m just a replacement…Chase is probably in the game room or at the firing range, anyway…”

Ben stood and placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Why are you so mouthy tonight? This isn’t like you, Tim,” Tim huffed. “Wait. Didn’t Armie tell you that Sebastian is in town?” 

“No…What does that have to do with Chase missing?” A realization fell over Tim’s face. “You don’t think that…that Sebastian has Chase?” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Ben played with the lock on his collar. 

“I-…Why wouldn’t Armie tell me that Sebastian is in Chicago?”

“Probably wanted to protect your feelings. I don’t know, Tim.” 

Tim threw his hands up in frustration. “Fuck! I’m tired of being treated like a child! I don’t need to be coddled. I need to know the truth!”

“Stop acting like a child then,” Ben yelled at him. “Bloody hell! Go, take a shower. You smell and look like sex, and I cannot look at you like this.” 

Tim stood stone still, gawking at Ben. He had never yelled at Tim like that before. 

“Go before I throw you in myself,” Ben pointed.

“Yes, sir,” Tim swore under his breath as he turned and ran to the bathroom. 

“Ben?” Aaron hovered in the doorway.

“What’s up, Aaron?” 

“Um…Daniel sent clothes up for you,” 

Ben hopped off the couch and bounded toward the bodyguard. “Cool! Thank you, Aaron.” 

He grabbed the clothes and headed toward the other bathroom in the suite. 

  
  


The security room was alight with people and buzzing with electronics when Armie arrived. He moved through the crowd easily and finally reached Troy, who was already dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. Beside him sat Honora and Jace all still in their club gear.

“So, what does the security footage show?” Armie said as he stood behind Troy. 

Troy pressed a few keys and had the footage up shortly. It showed Chase entering the back alley, phone in hand, and looking both ways. Armie peeked at the timestamp, wondering why there was no one on security in the alleyway. 

“Who was supposed to be on duty back there?” 

“It was supposed to be Kyle,” Troy answered as he brought up previous footage. “I have Lena approaching Kyle here…” He pointed at the figure that Lena approached. Armie noted that only the persons left side was in view – their face never made it into the camera’s eye. The hairs on the back of Armie’s neck stood on end.

“That’s not Kyle,” he said. 

“Excuse me?” Troy turned to challenge his boss. 

“Sorry, Troy. Take a screenshot of that. It looks like whoever Lena is talking to has a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up,” Armie squinted when Troy zoomed in on the person. “Kyle never wears anything that formal to work.” 

Troy swore under his breath. “I even had Jace and Honora look over that footage, and neither of them caught it.” 

Armie clapped his hand on Troy’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Troy, you guys have probably been pouring over this for quite a while. Remember, always get a fourth opinion on any security footage.” 

They continued watching until Lena turned around and walked into the building. A minute later, Chase stepped out. 

“Do we know where Lena is?” Armie asked as he looked at them. Troy, Jace, and Honora looked at each other, blinking and confused. 

“Jonny,” Troy called one of his security details. “I need you to gather a team and scour the perimeter of the building and the inside for Lena. When you find her, bring her to the security room…thank you,” Troy hung up then turned to Armie. “The other camera has a better angle of what comes next.” Troy gestured at the two friends sitting next to him. 

Armie moved to stand behind them. 

“This is the footage of Chase looking both ways…well, I’ll just play it for you,” Jace said as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

As the footage played, they saw Chase call someone on his cell, then put his arms up to defend himself as a baseball bat came down on his shoulder. Someone rushed in from the left of the screen and snatched Chase up like he weighed nothing. Chase flailed as he was carried off-screen, then nothing for at least twenty seconds. A man in a suit entered the camera’s view as he lit a cigarette. When he lifted the cigarette from the flame, Sebastian’s face came into view as he smiled up at the camera. 

“Fuck, fuck…FUCK!” Armie swore as he punched his hand. “How the FUCK does he know where the cameras are?”

“Hey,” Daniel’s voice broke through the anger that fogged Armie’s mind. He grabbed Armie by the bicep and turned him. “This anger isn’t going to bring Chase back. I know it’s frustrating, but you need to be calm. Watch the footage one more time, I think we all missed something,” 

Armie blew out a loud breath as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Sorry, guys,” he said as he turned back to them. “Play that footage again, please.” 

“Yes, sir,” Jace said before tapping a few keys. The footage came up again. As soon as Chase was snatched up and started flailing, Daniel told him to stop and rewind frame by frame. 

“What…are we looking for?” Honora’s question was halfway out before they interrupted themselves. “Holy shit! He flailed his phone into the bushes!” 

“Troy take Lane and go search for that phone,” Armie commanded as Lane and Troy jumped out of their seats. Armie’s phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. ‘Unknown Number’ showed on the screen, and he glanced at Daniel, who nodded once. 

“This is Armie,” he said after swiping the answer button. He had to take a deep breath to steady his voice. 

“Well, I’m glad Chase wasn’t lying,” Andrews’s voice wrapped itself around Armie’s brain like barbed wire and squeezed. “Hello, Armand. You’ve done well for yourself.”

Armie cleared his throat before he spoke. “Hello, Andrews. I assume Chase is still alive?”

Daniel’s eyes went as wide as saucers at the mention of Andrews’ name. 

“Yes, and I can see why you keep him around,” Armie heard Andrews pull the phone away from his face before he overheard a slap and a whine. “He makes the prettiest noises. And he’s so pliant, but he’s got a tight little ass-…”

“What do you want, Andrews?” Armie closed his eyes and clenched his teeth to the sounds of Chase screaming in the background. He felt Daniel’s hand on the small of his back, and the other’s eyes on him. 

“Oh, if I had my way, I’d have you and this dauphine creature at my side, but we both know we don’t always get what we want, do we Armie?” 

“What do I have to do to get Chase back?” Armie adjusted his questioning.

“Heh, I guess you have something that Sebastian’s been chomping at the bit for,” Andrews pulled the phone away again, and Armie could hear Chase’s cries of pain. He shivered. “Something useful that could help us both. And since Chase doesn’t seem to know anything, I assume someone else there does, someone rather new to your little club. A Timothee Chalamet.”

“You can’t have Tim-…” Armie threw a hand over his mouth. 

“Oh, I see you’re acquainted?” Andrews chuckled. “I will certainly confer with Sebastian. Or, maybe Chase knows Tim…” 

“No, please…I-I don’t know anything…please help me…” Chase’s pleas make Armie’s heart clench. 

“Leave him alone, you monster!” Armie cried. 

“Temper, temper, Armand,” Andrews’ voice came through the phone. “I thought I taught you better than that. Oh, and such passion for the boys. Armand, don’t you remember that love will lead you nowhere but trouble?”

“What do I have to do to get Chase back here, alive and in one piece?” Armie said through clenched teeth. Daniel’s hand moved to his upper back. 

“Sebastian and I will discuss the matter and get back with you. In the meantime, good luck with your research, and we’ll have fun with Chase.” 

The phone went dead before Armie could say anything. 

“Goddammit!” He yelled and started to throw his phone as Daniel caught his wrist. 

“Don’t. You’re going to need that,” Daniel pried the device from Armie’s grip. “Now, what did he say?” 

Armie was trembling with anger. He had given away his upper hand.

“I-I’m pretty sure Seb-…Sebastian wants to…to trade Chase for Tim,” Armie said between panting and pacing. He rubbed his hands over his face, and they came back wet. When had he started crying? Armie found a chair and sat down harder than he meant to and held his face in his hands. “I-I can’t…I gave Tim away…I didn’t keep Chase safe…” Daniel walked over with a bottle of water and rubbed Armie’s back.

“Listen to me, Armie,” Daniel leaned in close. “I know it’s easy to give in to your anger and grief, but right now, you need to stay strong. People are looking up to you to lead them. I will help, but you need to keep it together. Do you understand me?” 

Armie drew in a deep breath, absorbing Daniel’s words and strength. 

“Yes, Sir,” Armie exhaled, wiped his face, and stood, just as Troy and Lane barged into the room. 

“Hey, we found the phone,” Troy said, the confusion clear on his face at the phone and at Armie. “Everything alright?” 

Daniel nodded before speaking. “Did you find out what was so urgent that brought Chase out to the alley by himself?” 

“Ah…yes…Yes, sir,” Troy approached cautiously and handed the phone over to Daniel. His expression mirrored Troy’s. 

“What is it?” 

“What’s wrong?”

Armie and Jace asked at the same time. 

Daniel handed the phone to Armie.

“S-Stepfather…” The hairs on the back of Armie’s neck rose. Daniel handed Armie back his phone and compared the numbers of the last callers. They were the same. Armie’s stomach turned as he took a deep breath to dampen his nausea. 

“Hey! Did we find Chase…?” Tim’s question trailed off when he saw the somber faces. Ben and Aaron, along with the other that Armie had sent to watch Tim, also followed. “Oh god, what happened?” 

“Tim, you might want to sit down,” Daniel said as he approached him.

“Uh…alright,” Tim looked around at everyone as he walked over to sit beside Armie. “If this is about Sebastian, Ben already told me he was in town.”

“We’re about ninety percent sure that Sebastian and Andrews have Chase,” Jace said matter-of-factly. 

“W-Wait…Andrews? As in Caine Andrews?” Tim’s mouth went dry as Armie sat down again. 

“Tim, how do you know Caine Andrews?” Armie asked him. 

“I-I…” Tim flushed under the scrutiny of everyone’s eyes. “I played errand boy for Sebastian for a hot minute while I was trying to gather enough intel to prove he shot my father. I ran information from Sebastian to Andrews in prison once. Guy’s handsome but scary as fuck. Anyway, like the good little foot soldier I was, I peeked at the info. It was a weather report along with coordinates, and I committed them to memory. Andrews’ response was another weather report and a number. I think it might have been a money figure,” Tim shrugged. “After that, Sebastian threatened me into working for one of his clubs. Said I had a look that certain men paid top dollar for.” 

Both Tim and Armie shivered as Tim side-eyed Armie. 

“Jace, I need you to find out what Chase’s name was before he went into custody, please,” Armie said. 

Jace rolled his eyes. “Yeah, can I take a shower first? I’ve got glitter everywhere.” 

“I can look while you and Honora shower and change,” Ben said as he walked over to them. “Just give me whatever information I need to access his file.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Jace and Armie said at the same time.

Armie wrapped his arm around Tim’s shoulder and leaned into him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Sebastian and Andrews being in town,” 

Tim crossed his arms. “Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know, so much going on, I just…” Armie sighed. 

Tim gave him a half-smile. “I know. I need something to occupy my mind. I’m going to see if I can help Ben,” he kissed Armie on the cheek and walked over and sat next to Ben. 

“Everything alright?” Daniel asked as he took the seat that Tim had just left. 

“Yeah, Tim is just extra…stubborn…mouthy…I don’t know, but he’s a bratty sub, and it’s frustrating,” 

Daniel chuckled.

“What?”

“I remember another bratty sub that I had to keep in line,” Daniel said as he smirked.

Armie shook his head. “Not the same,” he paused as he looked up at Tim and Ben. “Although I can see Ben trying his hand at Dominating a person…”

It was Daniel’s turn to shake his head. 

“Focus, Armie. Stop thinking with your dick and think of your next move.”

“Fuck you.”

“It was fun, but not again, thanks,”

Both men chuckled for a moment forgetting the current situation.

“I need help calling the mob heads. I need to see if we can scout out Sebastian and Andrews and send in the troops.” 

“Of course,” Daniel said as he stood and brought out his phone. 

Armie sat for a minute longer, watching as Ben and Tim bantered back and forth. He saw the moment Tim felt Armie’s stare – Tim shivered just slightly and looked up directly at Armie. Armie stood and walked over to them.

“Did you find anything, Ben?” Armie asked him.

Ben cleared his throat. “Chase’s name was Casey Andrews.”

“Holy shit…” Honora said before they could stop themselves.

Daniel joined them. “How far had you gotten with the security layers?” 

“We’ve made it through the second layer,” Honora said. “There might be enough there to pin Andrews and Sebastian, but we are still working on the third layer.”

“Good job, everyone,” Daniel turned to Armie. “How do you want to proceed?”

“I can’t do anything until Andrews or Sebastian calls me,” 

“We could track the calls…” Ben offered. 

“It’s a moot point since they’re probably using burner phones,” Jace said as he entered the security room. 

“That was quick,” Tim commented. 

“Yeah, there’s a shower down the hall,” Jace fluffed his damp hair as he walked over and kissed Honora on the top of their head. “Your turn, sweets.” 

“Yeah, if y’all don’t mind, I’m going to shower and grab us some coffee,” Honora said as they stood, and Jace took their seat. 

“Please do,” Armie said as Honor flicked their hair over their shoulder and nodded as they walked out of the room.

“Whatever we do, they want that key,” Tim said, bringing the subject back around. “And they want both Chase and me.” 

“Well, we can give whatever information we have to the proper authorities and have them raid the houses in California, and then go from there,” Daniel stated as he played with Ben’s hair. “That’ll at least give us some leverage against them.”

“That’s the best we can do for now. Daniel, can you make sure that happens. Now, it’s just a waiting game,” Armie sighed as he kissed the top of Tim’s hair. He started to turn when he caught a glimpse of ‘not-Kyle’ on the screen. Armie paused, and everyone looked at him. 

“Do we know where Kyle went, and have we actually seen Kyle this evening? Troy, have you heard from Jonny and his team?” 

“No, sir. I’ll call right now,” 

Tim looked around the room. He had to admit that Armie ran a well-oiled machine. His thoughts turned to how well Armie had used his body in much the same way, and he shivered. The last few days had involved the most intense sex Tim had ever had, and he was addicted. There was no walking away from such raw passion and desire. 

“Sir, they haven’t found Lena or Kyle,” Troy interrupted Tim’s reverie. 

“Shit,” Armie let out a string of curse words under his breath. “I know you guys have been staring at those screens all night, but maybe look at earlier footage. Maybe there’s something there.” 

“Of course, sir,” 

“Ben and I can help,” Tim commented. 

“Thank you,” Jace said. 

“Armie,” Daniel said as he gestured the man to across the room. “I’ve gotten a hold of most of the heads. However, there are rumblings about Sebastian and Andrews through the grapevine. It seems we aren’t the only ones they’ve hit with kidnapping tonight.” 

“Jesus,” Armie ran his hand through his hair. “Can they meet here?”

“They are willing,” 

Armie sighed as he looked back at Tim, who had been staring at him. Armie sent a smile his way. 

“Tell them if they can meet in an hour, to be here,” Armie said as he turned back to Daniel. “If they can, have their people research any properties that Sebastian and Andrews may have here in Chicago. I’ll have Honora do that for me while Jace and Ben keep on working the security detail.” 

“Consider it all done,” Daniel said. 

“Thank you,” Armie said as he clapped him on the shoulder. 

  
  


Tim woke four hours later to the security room, busy with tension. He had fallen asleep on the couch after Armie had gone into a meeting. His mouth felt like he had swallowed cotton balls, and he stood and stretched. Walking through the people and active electronics, he made it to Honora and Ben. 

“Where is everyone? What happened?” 

Ben pointed to the screen, and Tim’s jaw dropped. 

The two people on duty suddenly dropped to the ground, and a van backed into the camera’s view. The doors opened as two men threw out a body. One of them saluted the camera and hopped back into the van as it took off. 

“What the fuck? Is that…who is that?” 

“We think it’s Lena,” Ben said. 

At that moment, Armie and Troy burst through two separate doors, with Daniel hot on Armie’s heels. 

“What in the ever-loving fuck is going on? Is it Lena?” Armie yelled.

“Yes,” Troy said, out of breath. “This was found on her person,”

“How is she?” Armie asked as he took a sheet of paper from Troy. 

“She’s going to be okay physically; a couple of broken ribs and an ankle, some bruising around her face and neck. But she’s unconscious now, so we don’t know her mental state.” 

Armie nodded as he read the note aloud. 

_‘You’ve forced our hand with the raids in California. We’re keeping Kyle and Chase for now. Kyle will get great money on the market, he’s a cutie that one. Tell your men to back off, or I’ll have to tell Polly that she’s going to have to have a new identity. Meet us at Reid’s bakery, 9a.m. sharp.’_

Armie shook with anger as he threw the note. Tim caught it but couldn’t stop Armie. Blinded by his rage, Armie ran out of the room to the nearest bathroom to take his emotions out on the walls. 

“Polly…” Tim’s hands shook as he reread the note. Daniel put his arm around him, and Tim leaned into the touch. 

“Armie just needed to cool off a minute. He’ll be back, and we will think of a plan,”

Tim couldn’t think of anything except how many ways he wanted Sebastian Moran and Caine Andrews dead. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit the Pinterest board for my inspirations for Andrews and Sebastian! 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/stburg1975/enamored-mood-board/
> 
> P.S. The Giant Love-aphant will be addressed in the next chapter! Promise!


	14. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry."
> 
> Terribly, terribly awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end.* There is a HEA, I promise. I can't believe I've actually finished a multi-chapter fan-fiction! I think I have one other fiction that's a couple of chapters longer that I've finished. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments! I'm glad you've made it through this hot mess of a fiction with me!!  
(Yes this chapter is named after that song!)
> 
> *Please read the chapter before reading the endnotes*
> 
> **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER DEITY YOU PRAY TO, READ THE WARNINGS!! In fact, I'll put a warning here that if you are triggered by non-consensual sex and violence, you'll probably want to skip the middle of this. I struggled with keeping all that in, but I needed the impact to be that much more!**

**Chapter Fourteen:**  


Dampness hung heavy in the air as the sky emptied itself over Chicago. The grey saturated the colors of the bustling commuters as they made their way to their destinations. Umbrellas that were once vibrant blues and greens were now just dull and bland. Hoods pulled over people's heads were dark and lonely, and even the puddles that formed refused to reflect the lights of billboards and passing cars.

Tim pulled the heavy black jacket closer to himself, inwardly thanking Armie for his gifts of a four seasons wardrobe. Otherwise, he would be shaking with the cold that would permeate him. Tim stood under cover of a bodega canopy across from Reid’s café, smoking a clove to calm the nerves that had gathered in the last fifteen minutes.

“You know those will kill you, and you will be punished later?” Armie’s voice came through the earpiece he was wearing. Tim simply hummed his response, not wanting to draw undue attention to himself. He took an extra-large drag to demonstrate the number of fucks he had left to give. Tim also wanted that punishment; Armie still owed him for yesterday.

After Armie had cooled off his temper in the bathroom the previous evening, Tim had noticed his knuckles were red and knew the wall had taken the brunt. After everyone had gathered for the plan they were executing now, Armie had taken Tim to bed, wrapping his large body around Tim; he hadn’t realized he’d been craving the intimacy. Tim fell asleep with Armie’s arms around him and his hand playing with his hair. He also may have said the ‘L’ word to Armie, but Tim had been half-asleep and couldn’t remember. 

Now, Tim’s eyes scanned the people around him, taking in their blank faces and grouchy demeanors, when Troy came through the earpiece: “I see two of Sebastian’s henchmen to your right crossing the street,” 

Tim gave two nods indicating he would keep a watch for Sebastian or Andrews, and Troy and Lane would watch the henchmen. He scanned the morning commuters again, catching Jace’s form as he walked down the street toward the henchmen. Armie sat in Reid’s, pretending to be a morning commuter getting his coffee and last-minute emails answered. Tim could barely make out his form amongst the people in the bakery before a large group of tourists blocked his view of everything. He frowned, moving around the group, trying to gain another vantage point, when Armie’s voice came over the earpiece. “Guys…shit…too much is happening. I need to get out of here before Polly sees me,”

“Wait, Polly?” Tim said aloud. What the hell? 

Before he could break through the crowd, a hand wrapped around his wrist, and Tim froze, his mind whirling. 

“Tim, darling,” A familiar seductive voice whispered into his ear. A shiver ran unbidden down his spine. “Why are you standing alone out here in the cold? You’ll catch your death.” 

“Sebastian,” Tim breathed.

As his earpiece exploded with the voices of his companions, Armie’s was the only one that Tim heard.

“Anyone have eyes on Tim?” 

Sebastian chuckled as he delicately plucked the item out of Tim’s ear.

“Hello, friends,” 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut as the other threw the piece to the ground and smashed it with the heel of his expensive boot. 

The air froze in his lungs. 

“Timothee,” 

His voice alone used to turn Tim on. Now, it was a thing that slithered over his skin, leaving him feeling dirty and a little scared. 

“Timothee,” Sebastian whispered his name like a promise as he pulled Tim further into the shadows. Tim hated that he let this man, the demon in his nightmares, drag him into the alley. The ‘tourists’ that had gathered had dispersed slowly as soon as they crossed the threshold into the alleyway. He looked around, disappointed in himself for not having someone with him on this side of the street. His hand bumped the gun that was in his pocket, and he slowly reached for it. Sebastian grabbed his arm and spun him, pushing his chest was against the brick wall.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Sebastian said as he pulled out the gun. “What were you going to do? Hit me with this? You couldn’t shoot me last time, what makes you think you could have done it this time, hmm?” He tossed the gun to another henchman that Tim hadn’t noticed earlier. 

“Fuck you!” Tim said as he turned his head and spit at the other man. 

“Oh, Tim. Tim, Tim, Tim…” Sebastian pushed Tim’s face into the brick wall. “You know I get off on people spitting on me. Thank you for that.”

“Fuck off,” Tim managed to get out as Sebastian turned him and threw him against the wall again. Tim swung his fist connecting with Sebastian’s jaw as his henchman tased Tim in the leg. He cried out and crumpled against the wall. 

Sebastian wiped the blood from his mouth and grabbed Tim’s arm, yanking him to his feet. 

“You are just as spirited as I remember,” Sebastian said as they walked down the alley to a nondescript black van. Tim’s legs felt rubbery as he tried to keep up with Sebastian. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

A cloth suddenly covered Tim’s mouth and nose, and he inhaled without meaning to, trying to fight the darkness that overpowered his senses. 

Gunshots rang through the alley as the black van took off.

“Tim! NO!” Armie ran but thought better of it as he reached the end of the alley. He cursed loudly. “Is his tracker on?”

“Yeah,” Troy started after running up alongside Armie. “He activated it as soon as Sebastian took his earpiece.” 

“Good. Do you have the signal?” 

“Yeah, they are taking the long way to the freeway out of town,” Troy said, tapping at his phone. “I used to take that route to shake anyone that was on my tail.”

“Okay,” Armie replaced his gun. “Where’s Lane with the car?” 

“Sorry, boss,” Lane’s voice came through on the earpiece. “Flat tire.”

“What the fuck!” Armie cursed. “How did this shit go south so fast.”

“Armie! Get in!” A sleek dove gray car stopped at the end of the alley, and Armie bent over and squinted. 

“Daniel?” He said as he ran to the car. ‘Holy shit, how did you know…? Ben?” 

“Yeah, he had set up a pair of earpieces that could listen in, but we couldn’t respond,” Daniel said as he waited for Troy and Armie to get in the car. Daniel took off as soon as Troy gave him directions. 

Armie bounced his knee as he stared sightlessly at the gray scenery passing by. Daniel smacked him with the back of his hand.

“Calm down,” 

“I won’t be calm until Sebastian and Andrews are either behind bars or dead,” Armie said after throwing a look at Daniel. “I promised Chase and Tim that I would protect them…”

Armie bit his lip to keep from either crying or going into a rage. Daniel exchanged a look with Troy in the rearview. 

A beep from his phone, brought Troy’s attention back as he swore at the device. 

“They either discovered the device, or they’ve thrown Tim out of the van. His signal has stopped on the side of the Interstate.” 

“Fuck,” Armie swore. “Do we have a map of all of Andrews and Sebastian’s properties along this corridor?” 

“Yeah,” Troy said as he brought up a map and did some recalibrating. “I think Ben found some of Wolfe’s properties as well.” 

Daniel glanced over at Armie as he bristled at the name. He pulled off at the closest exit.

“Wait, where are you going?” Armie asked. 

“We might as well stop and gather ourselves while Troy figures out the closest location,”

“No, goddammit! We need to keep going!” 

“Armand,” Daniel said, his voice low and dominant. Troy looked up from the backseat and raised his brow. He’d never heard anyone talk to Armie like that; Troy was used to hearing that tone from Armie. 

Daniel pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned shopping center. 

“Troy, I need to know that whatever is said from now on will not be repeated outside this car,” Daniel said as he turned in his seat. 

“I-I can exit the vehicle,” Troy said as he grabbed his umbrella and did just that. 

“Thank you, Troy,” Daniel said just before the door closed. He turned toward Armie and grabbed his bicep hard as Armie protested. “Listen to me, boy. How many times am I going to tell you to calm down? Your anger is becoming a detriment to this rescue mission, and if you can’t control yourself, I’m going to have to do it for you. Do you understand?” 

Armie was shaking, hard. Daniel could see the emotions brewing behind his eyes, and he was afraid that he may have pushed the other man too far. When Armie squeezed his eyes shut and cursed, Daniel let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. A single tear ran down Armie’s cheek. 

“Breathe, Armie,” Daniel said. “Let it out. It’s okay to cry and be angry and all that. But you need to find an outlet for all that emotion. I thought we were over letting our feelings fester?” 

Armie took several breaths until he felt calm enough to handle things again. 

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” he said as he scrubbed his face. “I don’t know what came over me. Everything hit me all at once, and I wasn’t sure how to feel. Thank you, sir.” 

“I’m going to let you cool down some more before Troy gets in. Remember, Tim needs you alive and calm to rescue him.”

A knock on the window interrupted them. Daniel startled a little when he saw Troy standing outside the driver’s side door, pointing at his phone. Daniel gestured for him to get back in the car.

“Sorry, sirs, but I’ve narrowed the search to two warehouses and one…well, it looks like a giant house near where they had dropped the shoe,” Troy said. 

“Send me that map,” Daniel said. 

“Can I see what that house looks like?” Armie asked.

Troy tapped his phone, and Daniel received a message, and shortly after, Armie’s phone notified him as well. 

“I’ll bet money it’s this house,” Armie said after he looked at his messages.

“I say we check out the house,” Daniel said at the same time. 

Troy looked up at them, eyebrow cocked. “Were you two…nope, nope, sorry, none of my business,” 

“When the time is right, we’ll let you know,” Daniel said. Armie bit his lip to keep from disclosing information on his and Daniel’s relationship.

Daniel put the address of the house into his phone and let the GPS guide him as Armie made a phone call. 

“Yeah, can you dispatch two teams to two addresses, please?” Armie said after dialing a number on his phone. “Thank you. I’ll send the address through a secured message.

  
  


Tim’s head pounded, and his mouth felt like someone had jammed a dirty sock in it. His left leg was twitchy, and he was blindfolded. That was just a few things that Tim noticed after waking up. He tried to move his arms and found they were bound behind him. When he tried to speak, his voice came out as a squeak. 

“Finally, my baby boy is awake,” 

Tim tried to wince away from the familiar voice, but a hand grabbed his jaw and kept him in place. 

“You should take the blindfold off,” another voice, this one coming from his left. Something was familiar like Tim had heard it in his dreams…or the nightmares that used to haunt him at nights. “I’d like to see those pretty hazel eyes.” 

Tim felt someone untying the cloth covering his eyes and unwrap it from his head. He kept his eyes closed, carefully adjusting them to the lights. 

“Come on, pretty baby, open your eyes,” the voice was like barbed wire wrapped in velvet, and Tim was frustrated that he couldn’t place it. A hand stroked his cheek, then his eyebrows, and came up into his hair and gripped the strands, hard. Tim hissed at the pain as his head was jerked back, and Sebastian’s face came into focus. 

“Open your eyes, you stupid whore,” Sebastian yelled at him.

“Fuck you,” Tim tried to yell back, but it only came out as a loud whisper. 

“Sebastian! Is that any way to talk to this beautiful boy?” Another face came into Tim’s view, a very handsome face. Black hair with a little silver at the sides and a strong jaw with hints of dark facial hair, and piercing blue eyes made for a combination that Tim would have swooned over in the right circumstances. But this man’s eyes only held a sick lust for Tim that made him shiver.

“Timothee, I am Andrews, Caine Andrews,” Recognition came over Tim’s face as Andrews smiled. “No wonder Sebastian wanted you so desperately. You are gorgeous. Even more so than my stepson. We’ll have fun with you.” 

“Fuck off!” Tim’s voice was hoarse. “Wait, stepson?”

“You do have quite the dirty mouth on you. We’ll have to train that out of you,” Andrews ran a finger from Tim’s forehead, over his temple, and over his lips. “Or, we can stuff something between those luscious lips of yours.” 

Tim struggled to get away from Andrews's touch, but Sebastian held him with the grip on his hair. Andrews ran his fingers over Tim’s lips again, forcing his way in.

“Let me in, Timothee, and I will answer all your questions,” Andrews smiled when Tim opened his mouth. “And if you bite, I promise there will be pain.”

Andrews held Tim’s balls and tugged, hard. Tim cried out, and Andrews shoved his fingers in his mouth. It was the first time that Tim was aware of his nakedness. Andrews kept a hold of his sack as he massaged Tim’s tongue and mouth with his fingers. Tears streamed down Tim’s cheeks. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Andrews withdrew his fingers and ran them over his jaw, down his long neck, and over his collarbones. “You’re beautiful when you’re coming apart, do you know that?” 

Andrews wiped Tim’s tears with his thumbs. 

“Ahh, Andrews, sampling the merchandise?” Another voice Tim couldn’t recognize, rang through the room. This one had a Scottish lilt to it. “You know it’s never good to skim off the top. You might become addicted.” 

Sebastian growled and let Tim’s hair go with a flick of his wrist. As Tim blinked rapidly to clear the dizziness, the other man came into view. This one had dark hair as well, and dark beady eyes that scanned the room, and Tim. He was handsome in a twisted, crazy way, and with his Westwood suit, he reminded Tim of a well-dressed villain. 

“Course, I can see why you would want to sample this one,” the new guy said. “These are the best boys we’ve had yet. You’re going to get triple the money today, gentlemen.” 

As the man spoke, Tim started working his way out of the ropes around his wrists. He looked around and saw Chase and Kyle sitting in chairs next to him, gagged and bound. As soon as Tim felt the line loosen, he brought his arms around to the front of his body. Somehow, they wouldn’t go any further, and the more Tim fought them, the more the rope around his neck tightened.

“Oh, I love a good struggle,” the new man giggled. “Silly boy. You didn’t think that you could get away that easily. In fact, in a room full of Dom’s, you should have expected a touch of Shibari. Anyway, you can call me Wolfe, dear.” 

Tim cursed under his breath. Looking down at his feet, he saw they were tied to the chair he was sitting on. 

He panicked. Where were his shoes? The tracker was gone!

“Get him and the other two boys, cleaned up and ready to go. We have to be out of here in no less than an hour,” Wolfe said before lifting Tim’s face by his chin. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry. You’re in good hands. Andrews and Sebastian will take the best care.” 

Wolfe’s thumbs were soft on Tim’s cheeks as he wiped away the tears that fell in frustration.

“Save those tears for the cock that’ll be stuffed in your mouth later,” Sebastian said. He grabbed Tim and forced his mouth open and poured something down his throat. Before he could spit it out, Sebastian plugged his nose, and Andrews held his jaw shut. Tim swallowed loudly and choked when the men let go of his face.

“Alright, sweetheart, let’s get you dolled up, shall we?” Andrews grabbed him under the arm as Sebastian untied his feet. Tim started to swing his leg but found himself struggling to even keep upright. Everything became fuzzy and dreamlike. Tim found himself leaning against Andrews. 

“Well, that kicked in mighty quick,” Sebastian said as he grabbed Tim’s other arm and guided him through…Tim realized he had no idea where he was and no way to get a signal out. Somehow, his mind didn’t process that as a problem as it floated in and out of consciousness.

He had been shoved into a shower, but his arms felt like lead, and someone wiped him down thoroughly. Tim recognized the kid who had been ordered to clean him, but his mind wouldn’t focus. Instead, all Tim could think about was how good the kid’s hands felt all over his body and how he wanted to kiss him. He pulled the kid to his feet and smashed their lips together. The kid pulled away and started kissing Tim’s jaw and ear.

“Timothee, listen to me,” the kid’s voice echoed in his ears. “It’s Chase, from Enamored.”

“Chase?” The name was familiar. “Chase, you should kiss me.”

“No, I’m going to pinch you, and you are going to do as I tell you,” Chase wrapped his arm around Tim’s waist and pinched the skin there. Tim yelped, but Chase covered his mouth. 

Suddenly everything came into focus, and Tim found himself face to face with Chase.

“Listen to me, they have you drugged, but you can focus if you keep pinching yourself,” Chase’s voice faded into the background, and Tim stepped closer to him, rubbing his cock on Chase’s hip. Chase pinched him again. “Shit, Tim, you have to pinch yourself, I can’t do it…”

Chase was dragged away from Tim, who reached out his hands for him. 

“Chase?” The name came out loud, and Tim winced.

Another body appeared in front of Tim, a much sturdier and darker form. Tim squinted his eyes, and he could feel himself swaying.

“Who…who are you?”

“No need to worry,” the voice wrapped around his brain as he tried to remember where he heard that voice before. “You and I are going to have lots of fun.” The man turned his head away from Tim. Tim tilted his head to the side to see the kid from earlier standing behind a camera. “Ready?”

“Yeah, go,” 

Tim gasped as the man kissed him aggressively, his tongue licking into Tim’s mouth. He tried to get away from the kiss, but the other held the back of his head. The man’s other hand traveled down Tim’s body, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Tim’s body leaned into the touch, but his mind rebelled, telling him this man, Andrews, was terrible. All his blood rushed to his mid-section when Andrews’s hand enclosed around his cock and pumped slowly. Andrews drew encouragement from the mewls that came from Tim. But Tim’s mind and body were in such conflict that he shut down. 

Everything went black. 

  


Tim opened his eyes in what felt like a few moments later, but was actually an hour later, to his body being dragged across a bed. A camera sat at the foot of the bed, and, as he blinked, a dark-haired man behind the camera came into focus. 

“Welcome back, pretty baby,” the man said. 

“An-…Andrews?” Tim’s voice came out in a squeaky whisper. He found his hands were tied behind his back when he tried to push himself up. Tim was shoved between his shoulder blades and held there as his hips were hiked up. He looked back and saw another familiar face behind him. “Sebastian?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he said. “And I’m finally gonna fuck you good.” 

He laughed as he brought Tim’s ass up to meet his groin, but Tim fought him as he jerked away. Sebastian’s grip was hard enough to leave bruises as he held Tim still. He gave Tim’s ass a slap as he tried to wiggle out of his grip.

“Stop struggling, and I’ll make this good for you,” Sebastian said. He rubbed his cock between Tim’s ass cheeks as Tim buried his face in the comforter. A strong hand grabbed his hair, and he cried out. 

“No hiding, baby,” Andrews’s smile was cruel. “We want to see the struggle. We want to see those pretty eyes as Sebastian enters you for the first time.”

“No, no, no, please…” Tim flailed in the two men’s grips, but only managed to make himself hurt more. 

“That’s it,” Sebastian said as he pushed himself into Tim. “Open yourself to me. Come on pretty boy,”

Tim’s voice came out hoarse and high pitched when he tried to scream his protests. Andrews was holding his chin as the burn from Sebastian’s cock spread through his body. He wanted to shake himself of Andrews’s hold on him, but Andrews held on tighter, guaranteeing there would be bruises. Sebastian fucked him relentlessly as Tim tried to separate his mind from his body as he went slack. 

“Oh, yes, fuck…” Sebastian’s movements stuttered as he came into Tim’s ass. He bent over, his face next to Tim’s, whose eyes were screwed shut, tears streaming out.

Andrews grunted as he hauled himself to his feet. He filmed Sebastian licking Tim’s tears from his eyes, then walked around, dipping the camera between their legs, watching as Sebastian’s cum leaked out of Tim’s hole around his cock.

Andrews swatted Sebastian to get him up. 

“It’s my turn,” 

Andrews couldn’t finish his sentence as Tim gained a second wind and head-butt Sebastian in his face. His head rang for a moment before Tim rolled the opposite way that Sebastian did. Andrews grabbed for Tim’s ankle, but his hand was slippery from his spit, and Tim yanked it out of his grip. Andrews dropped the camera on the bed, but before he could do anything, Tim kicked him in the sternum, knocking the breath out of him. 

Tim rolled off the bed, catching his bearings for a second as he grabbed the robe that hung on the end of the bed with his teeth. He shook it, and a small key fell out. Tim managed to take it before he was yanked off the floor by Sebastian. His face was bloody as he threw Tim on the bed and jammed something into his thigh before Tim could kick out his leg. As Sebastian and Andrews tried to corral his legs, Tim made quick work of the handcuffs with the key. He managed to throw the cuffs in one direction, and the key flew off somewhere the other way. He used the distraction to fling himself off the bed.

Tim tried to call out, but his voice only came out in a raspy whisper. The room spun, and Tim fell onto his knees, cursing under his breath. Andrews and Sebastian stalked over to him, grabbing his hair. Andrews gripped Tim’s jaw hard, pressing his mouth open and shoving his cock in. Tim choked as Sebastian laughed, stroking his own cock.

“God…he’s good,” Andrews said as he threw his head back. 

The adrenaline that had fueled Tim’s earlier burst of energy was gone as Tim tried to push Andrews away. His arms were limp, and his jaw was sore as Andrews used his mouth thoroughly. 

Suddenly, Andrews was yanked out of his mouth and the grip on his jaw, gone. Through hazy vision, Tim saw Armie had an arm around Andrews’s neck and a gun pointed at Sebastian. 

Soon, a cacophony of voices and noise rang in Tim’s ears as more people entered the room. A couple of shots were fired somewhere outside the area before Tim felt something warm wrap around his body. He surrendered to the drugs as he blacked out.

When Tim woke again, he found himself lying on the floor wearing a different robe than the one that hung at the foot of the bed. He moved and groaned when something fell from the pocket. Tim froze, blinking at the gun lying next to him on the floor. 

A grunt and his name being called brought Tim’s attention to his left as he tried to make sense of what was happening. Andrews was nowhere to be found, but Sebastian had Armie’s neck in his hands as Sebastian’s nose still bled out. 

“NO!”

Before he could think about it, Tim grabbed the gun and fired three rounds at Sebastian, hoping that one of them would hit him. He was breathing hard as he dropped the gun and ran over to Armie. Tim pushed Sebastian off him as far as he could and grabbed Armie under the shoulders and pulled his lower half from what Tim hoped was Sebastian’s dead body. After Armie was clear, Tim sat and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but Armie was not dead, and he was breathing, albeit quite shallow. 

“C’mon, Armie,” Tim said through his tears, rubbing the other’s chest. “C’mon, you can’t die on me now. Please, Armie, there’s so much more I want to experience with you. Armie…please…I love you,” 

Tim sobbed as she bent to rest his forehead on Armie’s chest. 

Armie sat up violently as he drew in a deep breath. Tim was flung off his chest and landed in his lap. They stared at each other, panting. 

“Armie,” Tim wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck and cried into his shoulder. 

“I’m here,” Armie said before going into a coughing fit. Tim sat back, letting him get his breath. Before he could even think about it, Tim found himself being kissed deeply by Armie as they clung to each other. 

  
  


Armie woke with a start, his hand asleep where it had been tucked under his cheek. He groaned as he straightened and stretched, his joints making noises. Sleeping in the chair hadn’t been the best idea, but he was too big to fit in the bed with Tim. 

“Jesus,” a small voice came from Armie’s right. “You sound like you’re eighty and not thirty-three.” 

Armie was at Tim’s side so fast, it took Tim a moment to focus on his face. A smile came over Tim’s face as Armie pushed some of his curls away from his face.

“Hey,” Armie said, trying to fight the tears that threatened to form. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit with a Mac truck,” Tim’s head swam with the faint memories of the past few hours as he groaned. “Thirsty…” 

Armie poured some water from a plastic pitcher that sat on a nearby table and handed the plastic cup to Tim. He drank the whole thing and gave it back to Armie. “More, please,”

Armie smiled as he poured some more water and watched Tim drink. 

“Mmm…my throat hurts,” Tim said as his hand went to touch his slender throat.

Armie growled as he gently pulled his hand away. The bruises on Tim’s neck were a stark reminder of how he couldn’t protect his precious Angel. Armie saw the confusion on Tim’s face.

“Don’t touch. You will have bruises, and your throat will be sore for a week or so,” 

“Like yours?” Tim said as he pointed and winced. The memory of Sebastian sitting on Armie and strangling him flashed through his head.

Armie ran his fingers lightly over his own neck. 

“Yes, like mine,” 

“I’m so tired,” Tim sighed. 

“The doctors said that it’s going to be about forty-eight hours until whatever they gave you will be completely flushed out of your system,” Armie said. He held Tim’s hand as his thumb caressed his knuckles. 

“How…” Tim cleared his throat. “How long have I been in here?” 

“Twenty-seven hours,” 

“I…Jesus…” Tim moaned. “How are Chase and Kyle?” 

Armie ran his fingers over Tim’s face as if he were memorizing his features, and he leaned into the warm touch. 

“They’re both going to need therapy, and they have signs of being raped…” Armie turned his head to hide the tears that threatened to fall for the thousandth time.

“Hey,” Tim tried to reach up to turn Armie’s face, but only made it to his chest before his strength gave out. He rested his hand just above Armie’s heartbeat. “Don’t hide from me. Please? It’s okay to cry. God knows I’ve done my fair share.”

Armie grabbed Tim’s hand and placed it on his face, and Tim smiled as he wiped Armie’s tears. 

“I’m here now,” Tim said. 

“I’m not letting you go,” Armie said as he bent to kiss Tim. “You’re mine, and I promise to take better care of you.” 

“This wasn’t your fault, Armie,” Tim started. Exhaustion laid upon his mind like a thick, warm blanket. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Tim.” 

  


_Two Weeks Later_

  


Tim sat on the roof of Enamored, watching the clouds and people run their busy lives. The sun was beginning to set, and Spring had warmed the city during the day. He tucked his legs underneath himself, wincing at the ache in his ass and hips. He had had his second therapy session that day, and Tim felt better about things. He had talked with Kyle, who had fought and overpowered Wolfe but had been too drugged to run away. Ben and Daniel had taken Kyle under their care, and Kyle was already showing signs of recovery. 

Chase was another story altogether. Tim had learned that his stepfather, Andrews, and Sebastian had had their way with him while they were waiting for Tim to wake up. Chase had gone mute, a coping mechanism that his therapist would work with him to get him to speak again. Troy was devastated, but he also helped anyway he could, forever doting on his boy.

Tim saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He was still jumpy; he knew it would be a while before any of them would get over that part. Armie approached cautiously before Tim outstretched his arms to welcome Armie. He was lucky in that regard, that none of this had affected his need for intimacy, and touch in general. He and Armie still hadn’t had penetrative sex, but Armie was creative and found ways to dote and show his love for Tim. 

Armie scooped Tim up and sat back down on the bench seat and settled the boy in his lap. Tim rested his head against the other’s shoulder and hummed as Armie ran his fingers through Tim’s curls. 

“I have some good news,” 

Tim felt Armie’s voice throughout his body. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Andrews will be serving a life sentence with no chance of parole. They pulled life support on Sebastian when no one came to visit or claim rights for him.” 

Tim shivered. The man got what he deserved, but he still couldn’t imagine not having anyone to claim him or visit him. All the men got what they deserved. Tim knew there were more men, and women, out there who were trafficking humans. He had plans to start working with the information and networking Ben had received, but for now, he was content to let his mind rest and recover. Ben, Jace, Honora were smart, capable humans, and even Chase had sat in on their information gathering session today, and Tim had every ounce of confidence in them. 

Tim had noticed that Armie hadn't said anything about Wolfe and wondered if that was on purpose.

“Are you okay?” Armie asked after kissing the top of Tim’s head.

“Yeah,” Tim sighed. “I’m here with you, and I have friends that I can trust. I think everything will finally be okay.” 

Armie gently grabbed Tim’s hand and kissed his fingers. 

“I was wondering…” he hesitated. 

“What?” Tim said as he shifted to look at Armie, who had brought out a skinny, black box. “Oh…”

Tim ran his fingers over the bright red bow that the box was wrapped in. 

“It’s too soon. I can-…”

“No. I’m ready again. It’s time.” 

Armie blinked at Tim before taking him in a chaste kiss.

“Go ahead, then. Open it,” Armie he held the box to Tim. “Please.”

“But shouldn’t I be on my knees?”

“I think you’ll find me on my knees after you open it.”

Tim threw a look of confusion his way. Armie simply gestured at the box. Tim grabbed the bow and pulled it off before opening the container. Inside, laying on a bed of red velvet, lay his collar with the silver wings. But what caught Tim’s eye, was the silver ring that lay beside it. With a shaky hand and blurry eyes, Tim plucked it out of the velvet. The band was platinum with a square-cut ruby, and wings etched on either side of the gemstone.

“A-Armie…is this…is this what I think it is?” Tim said between hiccups. 

“Oh god, it’s too soon, isn’t it?” Armie wrapped his hands around Tim’s hands. 

Tim shook his head so vigorously that he made himself dizzy. Unable to speak, he wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck and sobbed. Armie chuckled despite himself.

“I hope those are happy tears?” He rubbed Tim’s back, letting the other calm down. 

“So fucking happy,” Tim said after he pulled away and wiped his tears.

Armie let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He slid the ring onto Tim’s finger and kissed it. Then taking Tim’s face carefully in his hands, he asked: “Timothee Chalamet, will you marry me and be my boy forever?”

“Fuck yes, yes, yes! Green, green, green!” Tim said before kissing Armie intensely and thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there will be an epilogue, because of course, we have to read about the wedding and the honeymoon! Oh, and to tie up one other character's ending as well! Because sister Polly/Pauley deserves to have her justice as well! <3 
> 
> Love you guys! Stay safe!


	15. Epilogue: Ever mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Ever After!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh continue to love me -  
never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved.  
ever thine  
ever mine  
ever ours"  
Ludwig van Beethoven

**Epilogue: Ever Mine**

  


Tim sat at the baby grand piano, plucking out a song that had been in his head ever since the wedding. He and Armie had gone down to the courthouse and acquired their marriage license and had an officiant marry them the same day. Of course, they had an elaborate celebration at Enamored and at Daniel’s club Vespa, and Armie had insisted on honeymooning at his childhood home in the Cayman Islands.

The baby grand sat in the living room, which looked out on the pale sands of the beach and the Caribbean Sea. Tim had no words to describe the color of the water as it seemed to vary day by day. He did feel content and safe here in Armie’s home, however, and that’s what Armie had counted on.

Now, Tim sat and did as he was told, which was just wait patiently, play the piano if he knew how. Armie had a surprise for him, and Tim could feel the anxiety clawing at the back of his mind waiting to get out. He hated waiting, especially since it was eerily quiet.

Tim decided to straighten his posture and play something – something that would take his mind off the incessant voice that threatened to bend him over in a panic attack.

“I’m glad you still know that song,” 

Tim’s fingers faltered. 

_That voice…could it really be?_

Tim turned slowly on the bench and saw Pauley standing, not even seven feet from him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes several times, and she laughed at him. The same light laugh that Tim used to dream about. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Pauley smiled and walked over to her brother.

“I feel like I have,” Tim answered as he looked up at her. “How…how are you here?”

“It’s a long story, but I want a hug first, in case we run out of time,” she outstretched her arms.

Tim pinched himself, hoping it wasn’t a dream. When he opened his eyes, and she was still standing in front of him, Tim leaped up and pulled her into a hug. 

“Oh, god,” he said as he buried his face into Pauley’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much. I think about you every day.”

“I’ve missed you too, Tim,” Pauley rubbed her hands up and down her brother’s back. She felt his body shaking with his sobs. “Oh, Timmy, please don’t cry. I’m here right now. Let’s make the most of the time that we have.”

Tim sniffed and pulled away from his sister. Taking her hand, he led her to the couch that sat facing the ocean and sat down.

“You seem happy?” Pauley asked as she wiped the tears from Tim’s cheeks. "Well, happier than when I last saw you."

“I am,” Tim nodded. He held up his left hand, where the platinum band sat snuggly on his ring finger. “Armie and I married a week ago. We’ve only been together for a month and a half or so. I feel like I’ve known him for longer.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Pauley said. She rubbed Tim’s back as he bent forward and chuckled.

“It’s so cliché,” Tim ran his hand through his hair as he straightened. “But I do love him. I’m not sure how, but I do.”

“Sometimes you know right away, sometimes it takes years,” Pauley smiled wistfully at her brother. He mirrored the smile back to her. 

“How about you? I mean, you probably can’t tell me much…”

“I can tell you that I have a family,” she knotted her hands together in her lap. “I have one child, and I love them with all my heart. But that’s all I can tell you. They…” Pauley sniffed. “Only my husband knows about you. We’ve chosen not to tell our child…for reasons.” 

Tim untangled her hands and held one in his. “I’m happy that I know that I’m an uncle. And I understand why you can’t tell them about me. It’s easier that way. As long as you are safe and happy, that’s all that matters to me.” 

Pauley wrapped her other hand around his. “Oh Timmy, you’ve always been too sweet for this world. That’s what I love about you.” 

Tim snorted and scrunched his nose as he looked away. 

“Can I ask…how, are you here?” 

“Well, when I walked into Reid’s bakery that morning, I didn’t see Armie at first. I stood in line, reading my emails when something made me look up from my phone. I saw Armie sitting at a table near the window. I stared at him until he looked at me and proceeded to pack up his stuff. He approached me and gave me a business card and told me to find a back exit. We have an agreement: if for some reason, we have seen each other in public, I am to wait for someone to contact me to set me up with a new life. If we see each other, it means I’m in trouble and need to move my life.” Pauley wiped a tear from her eye. “I loved Chicago, and I knew that Armie lived and worked there, but nowhere close to me. So, when I saw him that day, I knew my instincts were right, and Sebastian had found me somehow.” 

“Oh my god, Pauley,” Tim said. “I was just across the street.”

“I know, they told me what happened to you, and I’m so sorry that you had to get involved,” she wrapped her arms around him as they held each other in silence. When they did pull away, they were both crying. 

“How did…how are you here? In Armie’s house?”

“He had agreed to stay away from the house while I am here, and because my family and I are essentially offline for now, no one, except the important people know I’m here. Armie has a lot of people that he trusts, including you.” Pauley smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the warm touch. 

“I apologize,” Aaron said from the doorway. “But, it’s time.” 

“Tim, I won’t see you again,” Pauley said as she stood up. “It’s…I wish I could tell you,”

“I understand, Pauley,” Tim said as he threw his arms around her. “I’m just glad you’re safe and that you are surrounded by people you love.” 

“Same with you, Timmy,” Pauley said as she pulled away. She grasped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. She studied him, as if memorizing his face, then let go and walked over to Aaron, who nodded and smiled. 

Tim wasn’t sure if it was worse that he had seen his sister, knowing that he would never see her again. He was grateful for the chance; he knew few people in witness protection even got to see former family. Tim rubbed at his chest as a sob escaped his lips, and he collapsed on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

  


Armie returned to the house as soon as he could, knowing that Tim would need him. He found his Angel deep asleep on the couch. Staring at his sweet boy, Armie couldn’t describe how lucky he was to be married to such a kind and generous man. He knelt beside the couch and brushed the curls from Tim’s forehead. Tim stirred but didn’t wake up. 

“Tim,” Armie said. 

The other made an adorable sleepy noise, and Armie chuckled. 

“Tim, wake up, Angel,” 

Tim groaned as he peeled open his eyes and smiled as soon as he saw Armie. 

“Hi,” Tim’s voice was hoarse from sleep. “I’m glad you’re back.”

Tim stretched, and Armie watched as the other’s lithe body unraveled from the fetal position. Tim was wearing a loose button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pale pink tank top underneath. Those had ridden up, and Armie touched the sliver of skin that showed there. Tim moaned as Armie’s hand, roamed up under his shirt, over his ribs and stomach. 

“Did you have a nice visit?” Armie asked. 

“I did. Thank you for setting that up,” Tim grabbed the light blue polo that Armie was wearing and pulled him in for a kiss that he meant to keep chaste. But there was nothing about them that was chaste. They did everything full-on, and Tim loved that about Armie – that he encouraged Tim to go all-in on everything. Armie’s hands had wandered to Tim’s cheeks and his curls. They were panting when they parted. 

“You’re welcome,” Armie dragged his fingers over Tim’s sharp cheekbones and strong jawline. 

“Are our kisses always going to be that intense?” Tim said breathlessly.

“I hope so,” Armie said before kissing Tim again, pouring everything into it. Tim sat up, not breaking the kiss, and grabbed at Armie’s hair. 

“Need you,” Tim’s voice came out in a whisper. “Please, Sir,”

Most of Armie’s blood rushed to his mid-section at those words when Tim’s stomach growled. Armie bit his lip, trying to contain the laugh that bubbled up.

“Right after we eat, I guess,” Tim chuckled as Armie let out his laugh. 

“Perfect, that’ll give us time to clean up,” Armie started. “But I want you to do something for me.”

“Of course, anything, Sir,”

Armie raised an eyebrow. “What are your safewords, because what I want to propose, I need you to know that you have a choice in this decision.”

Tim frowned. He had somewhat of an idea of what Armie was suggesting; they hadn’t had penetrative sex since the incident with Sebastian. Of course, Armie had been easing him back into the act – one finger then plugs, etc. But Armie hadn’t actually fucked him. And if Tim was honest, he was more than ready. He knew Armie wasn’t Sebastian, and his therapy sessions had helped tremendously. Armie had also amended the contract, letting Tim set some more hard and soft limits. Gradually, a few of the hard limits became soft limits, and before they knew it, they weren’t concerns at all. 

“Green, yellow, and Peaches if I want everything to stop, and we regroup,” Tim said. 

Armie let his hands rest on Tim’s thighs. “Good boy. I want you to clean up, but I want to watch you clean yourself out. Can you do that for me?”

Tim’s eyes went wide. They had never done that before – it wasn’t a limit, but Tim wasn’t sure he wanted Armie witnessing…well a bodily function. 

“Tim, I’ll understand if you don’t want-…”

“I want to, I think, but I’ve never-…no one’s ever wanted to watch,” 

“Mmm,” Armie’s hand wandered down to Tim’s stomach and rubbed him there. “It’s more like I want to feel how full you get and how long you can hold it,” 

Tim gasped when Armie’s hand brushed his already hard cock. But his stomach betrayed him and growled again. Armie chuckled. 

“Go, get cleaned up for dinner. We are eating out by the pool, so wear something nice and light,” Armie said as he stood and held out a hand for Tim, giving him one last kiss before parting. 

  


Dinner was light – a whitefish baked in seasoned panko and a rice dish on the side and one glass of wine for each. The air was still heavy from the heat and humidity of the day, but they were kept cool by a large umbrella and misters. The ocean was a bright sea-green, and Tim couldn’t help but notice that it matched Armie’s eyes. He stared at Armie as Armie gazed out over the water. 

His Armie…his lover…his Sir, but most of all, his husband. Tim played with the ring that sat on his finger. He never thought he would find someone he’d want to marry, let alone want him for a husband. Tim thought about everything that had brought him to this day, and he swallowed hard, knowing that even a minor decision would have brought him on a different path. He couldn’t remember a life before Armie, and that should have scared him. Instead, it brought him peace, and he smiled.

“What are you thinking about?” Armie interrupted his reverie. 

“I…Nothing,” Tim was held by Armie’s gaze. “It’s private.”

Armie chuckled. “You’re not going to tell me?”

“I’m not going to tell you,” Tim said before drinking the last of his wine. 

“He’s not going to tell me,” Armie said to the housekeeper that came to pick up their dishes. She chuckled as well. 

Armie placed his hand over Tim’s. 

“I love you, Angel,” 

“I love you, too, Sir,” Tim gave him a lazy smile.

“C’mon, let’s get going before you fall asleep,” 

“Oh, I’m awake,” Tim giggled as he stood with Armie. “I’m just drunk off of the presence that is my Sir.” 

Armie snorted as Tim latched onto his arm as they walked through the house to the master bedroom and bathroom.

“C’mere,” Armie grabbed Tim and pulled him in, kissing softly at first, just nipping at Tim’s lips. Armie tugged on his hair, and Tim gasped, letting Armie dive in with his tongue, kissing Tim breathless. 

Tim moaned as they parted. 

“Are you ready?” Armie asked as he pulled Tim’s shirt over his head. 

“Y-Yes, Sir,” 

“What are your safewords again?” Armie asked as he ran a finger over Tim’s collarbones, down his sternum to the soft trail leading to his semi-hard cock. 

“Green, yellow, and Peaches to stop,” Tim shivered as Armie’s hand unbuttoned his trousers. 

“Good boy. Get naked and step into the shower. I’ll get everything ready,” 

Tim hesitated.

“What is it, Angel?”

“I-I’m nervous, Sir,” Tim ran his hand through his curls.

“I will be right beside you,”

“That’s…that’s what makes me nervous,” Tim didn’t mean to avert his gaze, but suddenly his shoes were the most essential thing in the world right then. Instead of scolding him for not maintaining eye contact, Armie kissed Tim on the top of his head.

“If you empty into the toilet, I won’t see a thing,” Armie spoke into Tim’s hair. 

Tim swayed back and forth between his feet. 

“Are you going to use your safe word? If you do, I won’t follow you into the bathroom,” Armie said. “This is-…I just want to see all of you, Tim,”

Tim swallowed before slowly raising his head. “You can come in.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Armie grabbed his face and kissed Tim as if he would disappear, leaving Tim breathless after they parted. 

Armie grabbed Tim’s hand and led him into the bathroom. He unzipped Tim’s pants, kissing his shoulders as his hands reached back to squeeze his bottom.

“Take off your trousers and underwear and get in the shower,” Armie said as he stepped away from Tim and squatted in front of the vanity. “I’ll get everything set up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tim said as he took a deep breath and slid his pants off. 

Armie waited for Tim to enter the shower before finding what he needed. He undressed quickly before folding their clothes and setting them on top of the vanity. Slipping behind his husband, Armie watched the rivulets of water running down Tim’s back. The shower was big enough for at least four people, and five showerheads provided several types of water pressure. Tim had two of the five heads raining down on him. Armie walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders. He grabbed the loose shower head and attached the nozzle as Tim watched him intently. 

“Ready?” Armie asked. 

Tim drew in a deep breath. 

“Yes, Sir,” 

Armie’s hand snaked its way down to Tim’s ass, cupping it before two fingers slid between his cheeks. He played with Tim’s hole until he moaned. 

“Okay, going in,” Armie said, pushing the nozzle slowly into Tim’s body. He hissed at the intrusion at first but sighed at the full feeling it gave him. “Turning it on.” 

“Oh!” Tim gasped as he felt the rush of warm water enter his body. He went up on his tiptoes, thinking he could escape the sensation. Tim usually did handheld enemas, and the burst of water surprised him. 

Armie smiled sweetly at him as he rubbed Tim’s belly and kissed him on his ear.

“Okay, I’m full,” Tim announced, and Armie flicked the switch on the nozzle. Gently, he pulled the device out, and rinsed it under the shower water, then attached the showerhead to its home.

Armie held Tim from behind, rubbing his belly, nuzzling his neck, as his cock settled between his ass cheeks. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Tim hissed at the sensation of being full and having Armie’s warmth at his back.

“Go ahead and release whenever you are ready,” Armie said.

A few seconds later, Tim rushed to the toilet, sitting down hard, releasing everything inside. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and rubbed his face.

“How do you feel?” Armie asked and startled Tim.

“I didn’t realize you were watching me,” Tim gave him a half-smile. “I feel alright. Just a little embarrassed.”

Armie smiled and turned around, letting the warm water run over his body. Tim gazed at him and cocked his head at the scars on Armie’s back, wondering how he had never seen them before. He would ask later; now was not the time. 

Tim flushed and walked back into the shower, wrapping his arms around his husband. He kissed the tops of his shoulders, moving to the back of Armie’s neck as his hands wandered up and down his torso. Every so often, Tim’s hand would brush Armie’s cock, and he could feel the change in his breathing. 

“Thank you for sharing that experience with me,” Armie said as he grabbed Tim’s arms and wrapped them around himself and squeezed. 

“You’re welcome,”

They stayed like that until Tim rutted himself between Armie’s cheeks, and Armie chuckled and turned, kissing his Angel. 

“I will let you top at some point,” he said after pulling away. “But not tonight. Tonight, I want to be inside you, around you, on you,” 

“Yes,” Tim’s voice came out breathless. “Yes, I want that too,” 

Armie helped Tim rinse himself, and after turning off the shower, they dried each other, taking their time with each other’s bodies. Armie had Tim panting by the time he was done. He bent and scooped Tim up bridal style, and Tim squealed. After placing his husband gently on the bed, Armie grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. 

“No toys?” Tim asked expectantly. 

“I thought it could be just us tonight. No enhancements, no ropes, and no toys,” Armie watched as Tim worried at his lip. “Is that okay? I brought several toys if you want to use them?”

“I’ve just…we’ve never…” Tim wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. 

“And that’s why I want to do it this way,” Armie said as he climbed onto the bed and grabbed Tim’s foot, rubbing, and squeezing the arch and heel. “I want you to feel only me, and nothing, or no one else. Thinking about me touching you, moving inside of you, and no one else,” 

Armie kissed the top of Tim’s foot as he squirmed. He grabbed Tim’s other foot and did the same thing, except this time he kissed his way along his lover's leg, to the crease of his hip and thigh. Tim squeezed the comforter in his hands as Armie’s chin brushed his cock, which was desperate for release. Armie kissed and licked his way back down the other leg, leaving Tim panting for the tenth time that day. Making eye contact, their desire electrified the room. 

Tim suddenly found himself folded in half as Armie licked at his sac and taint, making his way to Tim’s hole. The moan that escaped his husband’s lips was decadent as Armie swirled his tongue around the furled hole, eating Tim like he was Armie’s last meal. Tim’s groans turned into begging as his cocked leaked onto his stomach. 

“Tim,” Armie lifted his head as Tim cried out from the lack of touch. “Tim look at me,”

The other sniffed as he opened his eyes slowly, seeing Armie hovering over his sac. 

“Color?” 

“Green! So fucking green,” Tim said. “Please…”

“What do you need, Angel?” Armie’s hot breath skated over his balls. Tim would have come if Armie hadn’t grasped his cock at the base. 

“I…Need you…inside…fuck me, Armie. Please?” Tim keened as he panted.

“I will,” Armie said, nuzzling his balls with his nose. The other bucked his hips. “As soon as you calm down for me. Breathe in deep.”

Tim drew in a couple of breaths, taking him down from the edge.

“Fuck!” He swore as Armie took him in his mouth. The warmth and wet ratcheted him to a new level of passion. Tim bit his lip and bucked his hips before Armie slipped off with an obscene noise. 

“No! Shit…” Tim was sobbing when Armie sat up and reached for the lube. 

“Angel, look at me again,” 

Tim opened his eyes and startled at Armie being so close. He kissed Tim, gently nipping at his lips, his chin, his jaw. Armie pulled away for just a moment to slick his fingers with lube. He bent and kissed Tim’s collarbone as Tim felt Armie’s fingers swirling at his hole. Tim exhaled loudly when Armie pushed in.

“Please, I need you…I want to feel you,” Tim whined as he ran his hands through Armie’s hair. 

“I’m right here, Angel,” Armie said before he kissed his sternum, and slowly entered another finger. 

Armie cradled Tim’s side with his other hand as he opened him with the other. 

“Are you ready?” Armie asked as he hovered over Tim’s lips. 

“God…fuck, yes!” 

Armie kissed his husband as he gently pulled out his fingers. Tim whined as Armie slicked up his own cock and lined it up with Tim’s hole. 

“Breathe for me, baby,” Armie said as he gently pushed in. He got the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle but had to pause because of how good Tim felt. 

“Sir…Armie, please,” Tim begged as he squirmed. 

“I know, I’ve got you,” Armie said as he rested his forehead on Tim’s and pushed in a little more. “You…you just feel so good. I haven’t been inside you in forever.” 

Tim threw his arms around Armie. “I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Armie squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed himself in all the way. Tim cried out as he arched his back and trembled. 

“Feels so good,”

“Fuck…Tim I…” Armie panted. Tim felt good, too good, around his cock. “I’m not going to last long,”

“Me neither,” Tim said as he pressed kisses on Armie’s face. “So, just fuck me, and we can take our time with round two.”

“Jesus, boy,” Armie swore before claiming Tim’s mouth. “You’re sure?”

“Armie, please fuck me before I die!” Tim pleaded, and his husband chuckled. 

“God, I love you,” Armie planted kisses all over Tim’s face before sitting up and readjusting. 

He placed Tim’s legs over his shoulder and pulled out as he watched Tim. He was biting his lip, and his hair splayed across the pillow. He slammed into Tim’s ass as the other opened his mouth in a silent scream, his head tilted back. Not holding back, Armie fucked Tim hard and fast, pushing him with each stroke. Armie grabbed his hips to keep him in place after Tim threw his arm up to keep from hitting the headboard. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, holding back his orgasm. 

Armie moved Tim’s legs to wrap around his waist and grabbed a pillow to throw under his hips.

“Oh…fuck, fuck…that’s fuck,” Tim cried out when Armie pushed in and hit the bundle of nerves inside. Armie pounded into Tim as he whined.

“Come for me, Angel,” Armie said before he dove into Tim’s mouth. 

Tim came after only two strokes, and his cries were lost in Armie’s mouth. The world turned white before a splash of colors burst in his vision as Tim’s orgasm consumed him. 

Armie’s hips stuttered as he shot his load into Tim, claiming him deep inside. Armie’s own orgasm was just as intense as his body shook, and his mind went black for a few seconds. 

The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing and the ocean waves from outside the large, open patio door to their right. A warm breeze brushed their bodies, and they shivered from the drying sweat. 

“How are you feeling?” Armie said as he propped himself up on shaky arms. He pushed Tim’s curls out of his face. 

“Hmmm…bliss…” Tim said as a smile lit his face. 

Armie kissed his nose. “I love you,”

“Forever?” Tim asked as he cupped Armie’s face.

“Forever,” Armie answered as he placed his hand over Tim’s, leaning into the touch. 

“Forever.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sad to see this end. I love writing these two, so look forword to more of them from me! (mostly one-shots probably!) I could write forever on this story but my fear is writing myself into a corner and not finishing it. That would leave with yet another unfinished fiction and I don't want that. I have enough of those as it is!! So, I end this here - I might revisit this someday and elaborate, but for now, it is finished.   
Thank you to everyone who has followed this from beginning to end. And a big thank you to those who've commented and have left kudos! You guys rock!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that this is my first time writing Tim and Armie so I'm sure they are way out of character for the actors themselves. I've been watching too many interviews with a nervous Timmy and it rubbed off here.  
Also, I have no Beta reader. Any mistakes are mine.  
Kudos are love, but comments are the best! 
> 
> I've got my Pinterest back! If you're interested in character inspirations this is the place to go:  
https://www.pinterest.com/stburg1975/enamored-mood-board/


End file.
